Futuro y Realidad
by Gaba
Summary: Él había aprendido a vivir con su extraña habilidad, evitando el contacto con otros. Sin embargo, cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ver el futuro le esperan, y lo mejor: son realidad de un presente.
1. Chapter 1

**Futuro y Realidad.**

**1.- Cambio radical. **

Ella bajaba con el rostro ensombrecido por una extraña expresión de derrota que se transformó en cólera al momento que sus miradas se cruzaron. Él pasó saliva con dificultad. Sabía que cualquiera de las mujeres bajaría, y estaba consciente de que la "favorecida" no traería un gesto grato en su cara, pero aún así sintió algo de temor.

Tras la mujer de melena castaña, un hombre de cabellera cana y bigotes largos, bajaba sosteniendo su cartera. Sonrió al jovencito que esperaba al comienzo de las escaleras, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Finalmente, ella llegó al primer nivel. Su ceja derecha estaba gravemente fruncida, y sus labios apretados en señal de enojo.

—¿Por qué siempre debo sacar el más pequeño?– se quejó, para sorpresa del joven.

—Quizás no sea su día de suerte, señorita Feimei– habló en anciano, estirando la cartera que ella tomó con pereza.

Sus hermanas siempre dejaban a "la suerte" quién lo acompañaría en las reuniones de la preparatoria. Era común verlas sacando las varillas, y quien tocase la más pequeña, debía acompañarlo no de muy buena gana. Y tenían razón: no siempre las reuniones con el Director eran para algo bueno.

—Muy bien, vamos andando– dijo Feimei, caminando hasta la salida.

El chico miró al viejo Wei, quien seguía sonriéndole.

—Que todo resulte bien, joven–le deseó, mientras con una reverencia, ayudaba a la mujer a abrir la puerta.

—¿Crees que puedas traerme un paraguas?– preguntó después de haber asentido levemente.

—¿Necesita uno?

—Sí.

El mayordomo dio una mirada al cielo despejado y azuloso de esa tarde. No hizo más preguntas y fue en busca del pedido.

—¡Xiao Lang, apresúrate!– se escuchó el grito de su hermana seguido de unos cuantos bocinazos.

—¡Ya voy!

Feimei miró de reojo al chico. Éste dejó el paraguas en el asiento trasero y abrochó su cinturón. Al sentirse observado, también torció los ojos hacia su hermana.

—¿Te han dicho lo especial que eres?– preguntó ella, haciendo partir el automóvil.

—No me han dicho especial, pero sí muchas veces raro–respondió él con cierto humor.

Xiao Lang era el menor de cuatro hermanas. Juntos, vivían en una acomodada mansión heredada de sus padres. Toda la servidumbre los conocía desde pequeños, aún más al pequeño Li, quien desde los dos años había quedado huérfano y a cargo de sus hermanas adolescentes. Su crianza no había sido fácil. Y no solamente por el hecho de ser un niño inquieto, es más, siempre se había comportado con total pacifismo, era otro asunto el que lo hacía tan complicado…

—¿Feimei?

—¿Uh?– la mujer abrió de pronto los ojos. Se había distraído demasiado en sus pensamientos. —¿Qué ocurre?–su hermano no la estaba mirando, lo que le hizo entender que no le diría nada. Xiao Lang tenía la costumbre de mirarla directamente a los ojos cuando iba a decir algo importante. Eso la mantuvo preocupada el resto del viaje. Saber qué pasaba en esos momentos por la mente de su hermano menor, era algo claramente imposible que siempre la dejaba con fuertes dolores de cabeza al primer intento.

—Ya estamos aquí– suspiró la mujer, luego de estacionarse frente al moderno edificio. —¿Nada que quieras decirme antes de enfrentarnos al honorable Director?– ella le sonrió, pero no obtuvo respuesta. —En fin, vamos de una vez.

Ambos hermanos bajaron del automóvil negro.

—Por favor, no lleves ese paraguas. Creerán que estamos locos saliendo con él en este día tan caluroso– le pidió, antes de que el chico sacara dicho objeto del asiento trasero.

Él aceptó, sin mucho convencimiento.

La preparatoria Jung no tenía el aspecto de otras instituciones educacionales. El edificio constaba de seis pisos, y su infraestructura era muy similar a la que el Director ocupaba en otras construcciones que estaban bajo su poder, como empresas financieras y de comunicaciones. Ésa era una de las razones por las que desagradaba tanto a los Li; lejos de parecer una preparatoria, era como un negocio más.

—Buenas tardes, ¿tiene cita con el señor Zhao?–preguntó mecánicamente la secretaria, quien ordenaba minuciosamente unas tarjetas.

—Sí, soy Li Feimei y…

—Claro, sé quién es señorita Li, no es la primera vez que la veo–se sonrió la secretaria con melosidad, levantándose. —Avisaré al señor Zhao.

Feimei se cruzó de brazos y lanzó un bufido.

—Sé quién es señorita Li, no es la primera vez que la veo– imitó la voz aguda de la mujer, mientras se paseaba por la lujosa sala de espera.

No tardó en salir la secretaria, anunciando que ya podían ingresar.

—Ya era hora–murmuró Feimei, inhalando con fuerza antes de entrar.

Su hermano la siguió, deteniéndose cuando se percató de la mirada recelosa de la secretaria. Al voltearse a ella, ésta lanzó un agudo chillido, bajando la cabeza de inmediato.

El chico siguió entonces su camino.

—Qué susto me da ese niño…–susurró la secretaria, una vez sola.

La oficina del Director era bastante concurrida por Xiao Lang. Feimei había estado en ella las últimas cinco oportunidades, donde se planteaba el mismo caso.

—Señorita Li, es un placer verla nuevamente–fue el cordial saludó del hombre, quien se incorporó de su asiento para dar una leve reverencia. Miró al jovencito que estabas unos cinco pasos más atrás, forzando demasiado el mismo tono:— Hola Li, ¿cómo estás, muchacho?.

Éste no alcanzó a responder, y de seguro tampoco lo habría hecho, cuando Feimei habló.

—Bueno, ¿qué quería hablar con nosotros esta vez?.

—Oh– el Director alzó sus cejas, e invitó a ambos a sentarse como él. Feimei obedeció mientras que su hermano se quedó en el mismo lugar. —verá, señorita, sé que sonará repetitivo lo que voy a decirle…

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Señorita Li Feimei– el hombre carraspeó, volviéndose algo más serio al ver la eventual ironía de la mujer. —usted sabe todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que su hermano ingresó a Jung. Hemos hablado mucho del asunto, y usted y sus hermanas me insisten que no hay problema…

—No lo hay– rectificó ella con firmeza.

—Respeto su opinión. Sin embargo, debo velar por el resto de los alumnos, señorita. Ellos no están… digamos, que no se sienten cómodos al compartir con el joven Li– el hombre quiso evitarlo, pero su mirada fue a dar hasta el chico. Éste lucía tan tranquilo como siempre. —Han llegado muchos alumnos diciéndome que su comportamiento es sumamente… –el hombre movió los labios, como si buscara una palabra.

—¿Especial?–quiso completar Feimei, con una sonrisita sarcástica.

—Raro– dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas. Feimei miró de soslayo a Xiaolang, quien contemplaba un acuario ubicado en una esquina. Se volvió al Director con cierta tristeza.

—Ehm, bueno, sí, ésa es la palabra que ellos utilizan–el dueño de Jung estaba algo incómodo. Todas las reuniones con esa gente no sacaban nada nuevo; sabía que el día de mañana todo sería igual si no se esforzaba por acabar con el problema de una vez.—Señorita, joven Li…– miró a ambos, presionando con fuerza el apoya manos de su silla. —Sólo tengo una solución que ofrecerles, y es el de un soporte psicológico y psiquiátrico, si fuere necesario…

—¿Insinúa que mi hermano está loco!– se incorporó Feimei de un salto, golpeando con las palmas el escritorio.

—Señorita, es la única solución a estos problemas. Los diez meses que su hermano ha estado en esta institución, no ha logrado integrarse, y su comportamiento no es considerado "normal" entre sus compañeros. Provoca rechazo– Feimei tuvo la urgente necesidad de abofetearlo, pero sabía que en el fondo, lo que decía era verdad. —él mismo se aísla, evita el contacto.

El Director avanzó hacia el chico de uniforme, quien recién dejaba de contemplar los peces dorados del acuario. Hizo un esfuerzo por no apartar su mirada de las de esos extraños ojos ámbar.

—Es mi última oferta, Li. La toman, o la dejan.

Feimei mordía con impotencia su labio inferior. Recordó una de esas conversaciones con Fanren, su otra hermana. Ella decía que lo mejor que hubiesen podido hacer era seguir contratando a un maestro para que lo educase, así aprendía mejor y no tenía que rodearse de gente con la que no deseaba estar.

—"_Sólo seguí el consejo del tío"–_pensó, mientras suspiraba_.—"Él dijo que mi hermano podía compartir con otras personas. ¡Él me lo aseguró!"_– Feimei se giró expectante, cuando su hermano comenzó a responder.

—Yo… La dejo.

El cielo despejado de Hong Kong se había cubierto de nubes grises. Al salir del establecimiento, luego de detenerse ante la secretaria diciéndole que le alegría dejar de verla, Feimei se encontró con una copiosa lluvia.

Su corazón palpitó con rapidez. Sintió a su hermano a su lado, y lo miró con sorpresa.

—T-tú lo habías visto, ¿verdad?– preguntó con cierto temor.

Él la miró, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Lo anunciaron ayer en meteorología, Feimei.–tomó el paraguas que había afirmado en la entrada. Su hermana no comprendía en qué momento lo había cargado, y cómo no lo había notado. —No quise desobedecer– comentó, logrando que ella esbozara una sonrisa.

Caminaron con lentitud hacia el automóvil.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, hermano?.

Xiaolang miró un instante el pavimento mojado, luego dijo con una sonrisa de seguridad que Feimei jamás había visto en él:

—Me iré a Japón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Salió de la habitación sintiéndose mareado. Sabía que la noche anterior había olvidado algo… y era no beber; cada vez que lo hacía, los despertares eran los más sufridos.

Apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta, contempló su cama. Esta vez estaba ocupada por alguien más. Sus cabellos rojizos se veían más fulgurosos que nunca con el rayo de sol que los bañaba desde un resquicio de la cortina. Ésa mujer era increíble, pero no lo demasiado para satisfacerlo.

—¿Qué haces ahí?– preguntó la voz adormecida de ella, mientras estiraba sus brazos e intentaba atraerlo con una seña. —Es muy temprano.

—Tengo clases– dijo, recordando que llevaba en sus manos sus anteojos. Al ponérselos, le pareció ver menos prodigiosa esa anatomía femenina oculta bajo sus sabanas.

—¿Tienes que ser siempre tan responsable? Tus alumnos estarán felices si ven que su profesor no llega. –ella volvió a hacer la seña, con una sonrisa seductora— Ahora ven. No quiero estar sola.

Él sonrió, acercándose a ella. Al llegar, se agachó, y justo cuando la mujer cerraba los ojos para recibir un apasionado beso en los labios, sintió un leve roce en su frente.

—Lo siento, querida, pero estoy acostumbrado a trabajar.

La pelirroja pestañó incrédula al verlo salir. ¿Y qué había ocurrido con los besos de la noche anterior? ¿Es que olvidaba que habían dormido juntos?.

Llena de ira, buscó su ropa en el suelo. Tendrían que arreglar eso… Ella era una mujer decente, y luego de haber compartido una noche como aquélla, era de esperar que el compromiso se formalizara. Sabía que Eriol no tenía muchos motivos para negarse. Se conocían hacía bastante tiempo y habían logrado llevarse bien. Ella lo comprendía, cosa que un artista siempre busca en una mujer. Además, era la única con la que Eriol había compartido más de dos años.

Entonces sólo le quedaba aceptar.

El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó. Esperó por si Eriol atendía, pero debía estar en la ducha.

—Buenos días, casa del señor Li.–respondió. Era una mujer. —Sí, él está tomando un baño. ¿Quién habla?... –sus ojos se abrieron.—¿Su sobrina?.

El hombre salió de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a su cintura. Fue hasta la habitación y sacó los mismos pantalones grises de siempre, una camisa y ese chaleco azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos, pero que Megumi Tsuji detestaba por su simplicidad. Sus personalidades no combinaban, aunque había que entender que él era un artista un tanto excéntrico, y ella amaba la excentricidad. Podía decirse que el arte los unía.

—Me debes una gran explicación, Eriol– dijo la mujer, entregándole el teléfono mientras él terminaba de abrocharse el chaleco. —Si no tienes hermanos, ¿cómo es que ahora te llama _una sobrina_?.

El hombre permaneció con el teléfono en sus manos por unos cuantos segundos. Megumi fingió ignorarlo, comenzando a vestirse.

—¿Diga?...–fue lo primero que pudo balbucear. Reconoció la voz de una de las cuatro chicas al teléfono. No pudo precisar quién, pues para él todas hablaban exactamente igual.

—Tío, ¡soy yo, Feimei!–exclamaron del otro lado, con alegría. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cómo ha estado?.

—Bien, gracias…

—¿Va bien su trabajo?.

—Sí, va todo bien…–Eriol pasó una mano por su cabellos, confundido. ¿Cómo sabían su número telefónico? Él se había asegurado de dárselo a un estricto número de personas.

—Nos costó muchísimo localizarlo. Pero nada que los Li no podamos hacer–Feimei rió levemente. Eriol pudo imaginar que era de gusto al saber que podían acceder a la información que quisieran, no importase cuán oculta estuviera.—El motivo de mi llamada es mi hermano, tío.

Eriol salió con disimulo de la habitación, en un despiste de Megumi. Ya afuera, cerró la puerta, cargándose en ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?–su voz se volvió más preocupada.

—Creo que sus pronósticos no fueron acertados–Feimei suspiró. Lo que venía a continuación parecía grave— Xiaolang abandonó la preparatoria.

—¿Te dijo sus razones?

—No necesito saberlas, tío. Ya estaba cansado que lo miraran como un bicho extraño. Él no puede adaptarse, eso dijo el Director–al mencionarlo, la mujer dejó escapar un gruñido—Ése idiota le ofreció "apoyo psicológico y psiquiátrico". ¡Como si mi hermano fuera un loco!.

El silencio de su tío hizo que la chica frunciera el ceño.

—¿Acaso usted también lo cree! –exclamó, con enfado.

—No he dicho tal cosa, Feimei. Pero sí comprendo que la demás gente no lo entienda– replicó el hombre con serenidad.—¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora?.

—Ése es el problema, tío. –la joven Li volvió a suspirar con pesadez.—Mi hermano quiere irse a Japón, con usted.

Megumi abrió la puerta, empujándola con fuerza sin notar que su amante estaba afirmado en ella. Él cayó de rodillas, aún con el teléfono en sus manos.

—¡Eriol, ¿te encuentras bien!–se agachó a ayudarle, olvidando que su salida era más bien una demostración de furia.

—¿Tío, qué fue ese golpe?.

El profesor de artes tenía sus anteojos en la punta de su nariz. Pestañeó repetidas veces, para dejar escapar una sola palabra que resumía todos sus pensamientos:

—¿¡Cómo!

Un buen café le disipó la jaqueca. Se sintió con más energía, pero aún la sorpresa no se le quitaba del todo.

Megumi había intentado que hablara sin obtener resultados. El hombre resultaba ser muy introvertido.

—¿Estás seguro que te sientes mejor?–le habló con dulzura, acariciando su espalda. —Puedes quedarte en cama. Yo iría a la preparatoria para decir que no puedes asistir.

—No es necesario, ya estoy bien– él dio un último sorbo a su taza y se levantó.

La pelirroja lo vio subir y luego bajar con su bolso de trabajo, y su inseparable abrigo.

—No olvides cerrar la puerta– dijo, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla como despedida.

—No lo haré– ella simuló una sonrisa. Esperó a que se fuera y lanzó la taza con impotencia a la pared. —¡Estúpida! ¡Él te trata como si fueras su hermana!.–intentó llorar, pero no resultaba, sólo guturales quejas y gemidos salían de su boca, terminando como hipo.

Tendría que tomar otro tipo de medidas al respecto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

—Cada día está haciendo más frío– observó Touya Kinomoto al abrir la puerta de su casa, subiendo el cuello de su chaqueta.

El otoño comenzaba a acabar, dando paso a un invierno que prometía ser de los más crudos.

Miró la casa vecina. Desde ahí, cada mañana y a un horario similar, salía el maestro Eriol, de Seijo. ¡Buen día, exclamaba con su sonrisa habitual. Sin embargo, esta vez pareció no verlo. El universitario vio con curiosidad cómo caminaba con rapidez y la cabeza gacha. Hubo un sonido de algo quebrándose. Provenía de su casa… Entonces había alguien ahí… Probablemente una discusión…

—¡¡¡Es tarde, es tardeeee!– los gritos del piso de arriba le hicieron perder la concentración. Ése monstruo ruidoso otra vez había ignorado la alarma del despertador. Pasos agitados de un lado a otro. Hasta el chillido de un gato…—¡Lo siento, Kero!

Día común en Tomoeda, y en casa de la familia Kinomoto.

—¿Ya te vas, Touya?– preguntó un hombre de anteojos y sonrisa cálida.

—Sí, tengo un examen importante.

—Mucha suerte, hijo.–le entregó su almuerzo, dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro. —De seguro saldrás bien.

—¡Buenos días!– saludó la voz de una jovencita, que recién terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Respiró rápidamente, topándose con el rostro de su hermano. —¡Podrías haberme despertado!

—Es imposible despertar una bestia como tú. Por más que te hablaba seguías roncando, monstruo–el joven sonrió con burla, haciendo una seña de despedida.

—¿¡Cómo me llamaste! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no soy monstruo! ¡Y yo no roncooo!–gritó, pero él hacía caso omiso de sus palabras y seguía caminando. —Aiish, es tan molesto–se rindió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tranquila, hija, sabes que tu hermano sólo está jugando–intentó convencerla su papá, sonriéndole ampliamente. —¿Quieres desayunar?

—Sí, papá. –respondió ella, con una sonrisa también.

Ya en la mesa, saludó a una fotografía de su madre, infaltable cada día. Era una de las maneras que su papá le hacía saber que siempre estaba presente, a pesar de haber muerto hacía tantos años.

—Buenos días, mami–era el saludo cariñoso a su lindo retrato. De su madre había heredado sus bonitos ojos verdes y su sonrisa. Su papá, Fujitaka Kinomoto, aseguraba que también se parecían en el carácter.

Un pequeño y peludo animal enrollaba su cola en las piernas de la chica. Intentaba llamar su atención maullando.

—¿Qué pasa, Kero? ¿Tienes hambre?–el gato dio otro maullido. —Pero si ya te di la comida, ¿acaso no la has vis…?–al contemplar su plato, Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y una gotita resbaló por su nuca. —Pero si ya te lo comiste todo…

—Es un gatito en pleno crecimiento, Sakura. Tal vez necesita alimentarse mucho más– dijo su padre, mientras vaciaba más comida para gatos para el tal Kero.

Esperaba que fuera eso… No le gustaría que el pequeño Kero luego se transformara en una enorme bola amarilla con patas. Estaba bien como estaba ahora; pequeñito, con sus ojitos negros y atentos, y sus orejitas que no eran tan puntiagudas como los otros gatos, pero que lo hacían más encantador. El pequeño Kero había sido adoptado hacía tres meses por la chica, cuando lo encontró abandonado en una calle, llorando por comida. Desde ahí se había convertido en la mascota de la casa, y hasta en un regalón de su padre que siempre lo consentía dándole más alimento del necesario.

—Muchas gracias por la comida– la joven de cabellos castaños se levantó con su plato, dejándolo con los otros trastos. Se arremangó, abriendo la llave.

—Sakura, yo puedo lavarlos. Es mejor que te apresures o llegarás tarde– sonrió su padre, interrumpiéndola.

—Pero…

—Ya es tarde, hija.–dijo su padre, mirando su propio reloj.

Ella dio un suspiro. Corrió a darle un beso de despedida y a recibir su respectivo almuerzo.

—¡Adiós, papá!

—Suerte, Sakura.

Se enrolló su bufanda roja al cuello. Ése día sí que el viento estaba fresco. Montó la bicicleta, antes de su hermano. Había sido un verdadero milagro que Touya se deshiciera de su transporte para dárselo a ella, pero tenía sus razones, y es que la Universidad quedaba a una hora de su casa. Pero Sakura le daba un buen uso. Cada mañana pedaleaba con energía para llegar a tiempo; era un excelente ejercicio.

—Hola Sakura– la saludó un grupo de chicas en la entrada.—Siempre tan puntual– le sonrieron, cuando el timbre sonó.

—Hehe, así es. ¡Las veré luego!– la chica pedaleó hasta los estacionamientos.

—¡Adiós! –se despidieron las cinco. Eran parte del amplio círculo de amistades de Kinomoto.

Estacionó la bici y corrió a su salón. Típica rutina.

Su salón ya tenía la puerta cerrada. Sakura aflojó su bufanda, y pasó saliva. Se escuchaba la severa voz de su maestro de Matemáticas dando a conocer los puntajes del examen anterior. La última vez le había advertido que quería verla antes que él ingresara a la sala, o la enviaría a la dirección. Y no quería problemas, menos con ése maestro.

—"_¿Qué tal si no entras?"–_pensó, y sonrió con astucia. _—"Luego tendremos clases de Arte… Nah, el maestro Li no te pondrá obstáculos. Es tu vecino, después de todo"_– razonó, encontrando mucho mejor esa alternativa.

Sakura caminó por los pasillos vacíos, ocultándose cada vez que veía algún maestro transitar. No tendría otra alternativa que quedarse vagando el resto de la hora.

—Hoe, me siento algo culpable– murmuró, sentándose en las escaleras. —¿Acaso mi miedo por el maestro Fujita es más grande que el querer entrar al salón?... –recordó el rostro pálido y rechoncho del hombre, con sus lentes de grueso vidrio que hacían ver sus ojos pequeños. Cuando se enfadaba, se le marcaba una vena al medio de su frente, y si la furia era aún mayor, también se le podían distinguir en el cuello. —Síp, es más grande– concluyó con lagrimitas en los ojos.

La jovencita contempló a uno de los maestros caminar en su dirección. Era Eriol. Sonrió con alegría, yendo a su encuentro.

—¡Buenos días, maestro!– su saludó hizo que el hombre diera un salto. Caminaba bastante distraído.

—Ah, Sakura, buen día– saludó él.

—¿Quiere que le ayude?– preguntó, al verlo cargar una pesada caja con materiales para una escultura, y su inseparable bolso donde no faltaban sus bocetos.

—Oh, sí, me sería de ayuda– aceptó él, con un peso menos en sus brazos. Recordando algo, miró a la chiquilla con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué no tienes clases ahora?

Una gotita escurrió por la frente de ella, mientras reía con nerviosismo.

—Así que Fujita no te aceptó en su clase– Eriol al fin dejó la caja en el suelo, donde Sakura alcanzó ver herramientas y yeso. —Es mi obligación estar del lado de mis colegas, ¿sabes?.

Ella hizo un sonido afirmativo. El maestro se giró levemente y la vio totalmente distraída, contemplando algunos cuadros. De seguro no le había escuchado.

—Me encantaría pintar como ustedes lo hacen–dijo, haciendo alusión al resto de alumnos del taller.

—Podrías comenzar con ponerle más entusiasmo a mis clases– propuso él.

Sakura observó algo ofendida a su profesor. Ella siempre intentaba poner lo mejor de sí en sus clases… era sólo que… no era buena para eso. Eriol acomodaba sus materiales para recibir a la próxima clase. Siempre que no había alumnos, el salón era un verdadero revoltijo de oleos, telas, yeso y todo lo que fuera necesario para obtener una buena expresión artística. Era el único docente de Seijo que Sakura toleraba, y puede que su personalidad y su estilo hiciera que se sintiera más cercano; su cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta, sus anteojos con los vidrios rayados, (ya que nunca se cuidaba del lugar donde los dejaba) su ropa siempre informal y con las infaltables manchas de pintura que lucía con orgullo. Pero lo más destacable era su paciencia y dedicación a su trabajo. Eso lo hacía el mejor.

—¿Puedo ver?– preguntó, parada frente a un atril cubierto de una tela blanca.

—Ni modo, siempre terminas haciéndolo aunque te lo niegue– sonrió Eriol.

La chica descubrió con lentitud el cuadro, pero presa de la misma emoción con la que había visto muchas de las otras obras.

—¡Woaaa!– exclamó, cuando sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de dos personas; a la izquierda, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra, y de su mano, un hombre con cabello oscuro que parecía huir de la mirada de su acompañante. Ambos estaban inmersos en un espacio azul vibrante, que infundía libertad, pero a la vez se veían atrapados, como reducidos… —Es distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

—Ajá, a veces hay que escapar del esquema– Eriol siguió haciendo lo suyo, deseando que la curiosidad de la chica no diera para más.

—¿Quiénes son?

Pero estaba equivocado, claro está. Cuando Sakura Kinomoto iniciaba con alguna pregunta, difícilmente dejaba su cometido y pronto salía con una nueva.

—No tienen nombres, Sakura…

—No preguntaba por sus nombres– le interrumpió, sonriendo y aún sin despegar la vista del cuadro. —Quería saber quiénes eran…

—¿Quieres la historia de ellos?– el maestro rió levemente, y se ubicó en uno de los bancos. Sakura asintió efusivamente, sentándose también. —Bueno, ellos eran una pareja de enamorados.–comenzó diciendo, mirando el cuadro al igual que su alumna— Eran muy felices juntos, se conocían desde la primaria, andaban juntos a todos lados. Ella era una chica muy seria y responsable, que sabía qué pretendía de la vida. Él era todo lo contrario, vivía a la deriva, sin saber muy bien qué esperar a futuro… Se casaron, y no se separaron hasta… –Eriol se detuvo. ¿Estaba haciendo bien con contarle algo tan íntimo?.

—¿Hasta la muerte?– cuestionó la chica, haciendo que su maestro asintiera en silencio. —Pero él se ve…–Sakura volvió su vista hacia el cuadro y continuó— Es como si quisiera que ella no estuviera a su lado…

—Podría ser.

—Pero usted dijo que estaban enamorados– protestó la jovencita.

—Eso no impide que él la quiera mantener lejos… Tal vez porque busca protegerla.–Eriol miró el rostro de la chica, y vio en él una graciosa expresión de desconcierto. Rascó su cabeza—Bueno, es algo difícil de comprender.

A juicio de Sakura, las clases de Artes con el maestro Li no eran un desperdicio para nadie…

—Sí, como te digo, él me llamó para pedirme tu número telefónico.

—Pues aún no me ha llamado…

—Tal vez tiene miedo. Dale tiempo, qué más podríamos esperar de él– sonreía Sakura a su amiga Chiharu, sentada a su lado.

—No lo sé… No estoy segura si me agradará una cita con Yamazaki– continuaba Chiharu con inseguridad. Dio más sombra al retrato que estaba dibujando y lanzó un suspiro. —Es decir, ¡no nos conocemos! ¿Qué podríamos hablar?.

—Pueden tener cosas en común…– aseguraba Sakura, mientras sacaba una hoja de su bloc y se disponía a dibujar (o a intentar) por cuarta vez.—Vamos Chiharu, conozco a Yamazaki desde primaria y es un tipo muy simpático. Y déjame decirte que tú le gustas mucho, ¿eh?– Sakura sonrió al ver cómo su amiga se sonrojaba.

—Al menos podrías darme su número, para reconocer su llamado– ante esto, Sakura extrajo su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta. —¡Dios, aquí dice que tienes tu directorio lleno! –se sorprendió la chica de larga trenza castaña.

—Ah sí, debo cambiarlo por uno que tenga más espacio.

—Debes tener a toda la preparatoria registrada– se burló Chiharu, mientras iniciaba una larga búsqueda.

—Eso y mucho más–murmuró Sakura para sí. Y es que era una rutina preguntarle a los "amigos" su número telefónico, y teniendo tantos…

Eriol se ubicó tras las dos jovencitas. Tosió brevemente, haciendo que Chiharu volteara con timidez, ocultando el teléfono móvil entre sus manos. Sakura en tanto había procedido a dibujar una enorme cara redonda con ojos saltones, y con dos dientes enormes. Ahora le estaba agregando un pequeño cuerpecito finalizándolo con grandes zapatos.

—Veo que estás haciendo muy bien tu trabajo, Sakura– habló el hombre, haciendo que ella soltara el carboncillo con sorpresa. —Algún día tendrás que aprender a dibujar retratos– sonrió, y siguió avanzando para ver al resto.

—Algún día– repitió Sakura, volviendo a arrugar la hoja.

El día pasó en relativa calma. Eriol cerró las puertas del salón cuando el atardecer ya se desplomaba en Tomoeda. Había llegado la hora, y no creía estar preparado. ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado? ¿A qué vendría? ¿Acaso lo culparía de su frustrado paso por la preparatoria, de querer que tuviera contacto con otros jóvenes?.

Se sentía ridículo temiendo a un chico al cual superaba por quince años. ¿Qué podría hacerle? ¡Era su tío! ¡El hermano de su padre!.

El hombre inhaló con fuerza el aire frío que se respiraba en la ciudad. El alumnado también se retiraba a sus casas, cubriéndose lo más posible con sus abrigos.

Cruzó la calle, cuando la bocina de un auto le interrumpió.

—¿Megumi?– la mujer bajó el vidrio, logrando oque su rostro pudiera ser mejor apreciado. Eriol no supo muy bien porqué miró hacia todos lados, antes de acercársele. —¿Qué haces aquí?.

—Sube, debemos hablar de algo muy importante– ella lo miró suplicante. Atendiendo al pedido, el artista se ubicó en el asiento del copiloto, inquieto por tanto misterio. —Verás, esto surgió en último momento…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mis padres, Eriol– ante la sola mención, el hombre se puso más pálido de lo que era. —Quieren conocerte ahora mismo.

—Me-Megumi, ahora yo…

—Escúchame. Es de vida o muerte, cariño– tomando una de sus manos, la mujer lo acariciaba. Estaba lista para irse a la reunión, o cena, o lo que tramaran sus padres; llevaba el cabello rojizo recogido en un modesto moño y vestía un conjunto color granate, demasiado formal hasta para ella. —Esto te conviene también a ti. Si le caes en gracia a papá y a su amigo que estará presente en la reunión, ellos podrán ayudarte en la próxima exposición que quieres realizar. Conseguirán el Palacio Kiniro para ti… Papá tiene contactos y sé que…

—Aguarda– él la detuvo. El Palacio Kiniro ya eran términos serios para él. Desde que había llegado a Japón, realizar una exposición en ése lugar era su sueño. Podía imaginar sus retratos, sus paisajes, sus esculturas, todo entre esas paredes de oro bruñido, pero lo más importante, sentiría lo que todos los grandes artistas lograban: la mayor muestra de su talento. Gente de todas partes del mundo, la elite del país, del extranjero, críticos del arte, estudiantes del género. —¿Hablas del Palacio Dorado?–preguntó con duda.

—Sí, cariño. El que me dijiste que tanto admirabas– Megumi se acercó a él, dándole un beso en sus labios. No continuó con la caricia, pues él no salía de su estupor —Compré un traje para ti–dijo la mujer, indicando el asiento trasero. —¿Vamos, entonces?.

—Claro…–balbuceó él, con su cabeza demasiado nublada por la exaltación que difícilmente habría podido recordar que cierto sobrino suyo lo estaba esperando en el aeropuerto…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiaolang recogió su equipaje y siguió a la multitud, que se dirigía a la salida. Caminó lentamente, repasando los rostros que vislumbraba e intentando reconocer el de su tío. Era inútil, él no estaba por ningún lado.

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de gente. Hizo un esfuerzo por pasar desapercibido caminando en un rincón, pero no podía evitar el "contacto" con el resto.

—¡Ten más cuidado!– volteó gruñendo un hombre de sombrero, cuando con uno de sus gruesos hombros golpeó el del joven. Éste se detuvo, sintiendo una fuerza palpitar en todas sus venas. En cuestión de segundos su campo visual se distorsionó. Contempló cómo estaba ahora al interior de un hogar, y oía el repique de un timbre. Una niña pasó corriendo muy cerca suyo para abrir la puerta.

Sabía qué estaba ocurriendo.

—_¡Papi!_

—_¡Hola, mi hermosa pequeña!_– el hombre de sombrero la alzaba en brazos, y besaba su frente con dulzura—_Cuánto te extrañé, tesoro. Papi no volverá a pasar tanto tiempo alejado de ti y de mami. _

Y ahí entraba en escena una mujer pequeña que iba al encuentro de su esposo. Se besaban, mientras la niña no se cansaba de jugar con el sombrero de su papá y seguía en sus brazos.

El joven de cabello castaño regresó pesadamente a la realidad. Bastaba un pestañeo y el ruido del aeropuerto regresaba, luego sus alrededores. El de sombrero seguía mirándole con gesto furioso, pero él esbozó una sonrisa en su cansado rostro.

—Es mejor que se apresure– dijo, logrando que éste le mirara confundido— su hija y su esposa esperan por usted.

Continuó su camino, dejando a un asombrado hombre parado en medio de la muchedumbre, con la boca completamente abierta.

—"_Es probable que se haya olvidado de recogerme_"– pensó el joven Li, sentándose agotado y dejando el equipaje en la butaca contigua. No quería tener pensamientos pesimistas, pero al cabo de una hora en el mismo lugar, y luego de dar dos avisos por altavoz, Eriol seguía sin aparecerse y dudaba que lo hiciera. —Es mejor que me vaya yo mismo, entonces… – murmuró, recogiendo su maleta y saliendo del aeropuerto. _—_Frío– pronunció, con una mueca de desagrado.

Tenía suficiente dinero para pagar un taxi, por lo que detuvo uno en la salida. Dio la dirección correspondiente y el vehículo emprendió el viaje hasta Tomoeda. Comenzaba a oscurecer. El chino contempló a lo largo del viaje la ventana, hasta ser interrumpido por el chofer, quien pretendía charlar.

—¿Es primera vez que viaja aquí a Japón?.

El chino fingió no comprender la pregunta, diciendo unas cuantas palabras en su idioma.

—Ah, usted no habla japonés– dijo el conductor, y guardó silencio. Para sentirse algo más acompañado, encendió la radio y así estuvo todo el momento. —Esta es la avenida.

Entregó el dinero, a sabiendas que había más de lo necesario. No esperó el cambio y bajó del taxi. Según la dirección que Feimei le había entregado, estaba justo frente a la casa de su tío. Era de un cálido tono amarillo y con dos pisos; las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que él debería estar ahí. Hubiese observado más, pero sentía el rostro y las manos congeladas. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un espacio muy diferente a lo que imaginaba; parecía que vivía ahí toda una familia. Shaoran sonrió ante la idea. Se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos al lado de unos pequeños, que miró un rato sin comprender a quién podrían pertenecer. Cuando comparó su propio calzado al lado de ese, pensó que en definitiva Eriol tenía un pie de niñita. O quizás el viaje lo había turbado un poco.

Acomodó su maleta en un rincón de la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Dio un breve vistazo. Ya había sido suficiente con valerse por sí mismo para llegar hasta ahí; su tío tendría ser quien viniese a darle la bienvenida, por lo que no pensaba moverse.

Se sentía bien estar en esa casa… tenía un aire acogedor. Con una mano sobre su frente, sintió que el sueño le iba ganando poco a poco; sacudía su cabeza, pero pronto volvía a cerrar los ojos.

—Miau

El chino gruñó ante la interrupción. Se despertó con dificultad.

—Miau.

—"_¿Miau?"–_ pensó, mientras sentía algo peludo en su nariz. —¡Aaah, qué es esto!– retiró aquello que le producía cosquillas, dejando al gatito colgando de cabeza, sosteniéndole de la cola. Sus ojitos negros vieron con atención los café del chino. —Es sólo un gato…

Kero fue depositado en el sillón otra vez, observando con curiosidad al jovencito.

—No sabía que el tío tuviera mascota– murmuró él, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Pero unas pequeñas garritas comenzaron a deslizarse por su abrigo negro.

—No gato, déjame– movía su mano para ahuyentarlo, pero el travieso animalito se lo tomaba como parte del juego y se adoptaba una pose de acecho, para después saltar a su mano y arañarlo. —Oye– Shaoran bufó cansado. No se lo podría quitar de encima. —¿Por qué no vas con tu amo?

—Miau.

—Sí, tu amo– masculló el chico, y se acomodó en el sillón para seguir con su descanso.

—Miauuu. Miau. –el gato siguió pasando sus uñas por el abrigo. Quería llamar su atención.

—Maldición– suspiró, mirándolo con enojo. Él saltó del sillón, corriendo a las escaleras. —¿Adónde vas? –lo vio subir ágilmente cada escalón. Probablemente iba donde el tío Eriol, y lo siguió, no sin antes desabotonar su abrigo y dejarlo colgado en el perchero. Ya era hora de que su tío se enterara de su presencia, y ya era hora de que le dijera cuál sería su cuarto, porque estaba sumamente cansado.

El gato lo esperó hasta que llegase arriba. Una vez ahí, avanzó hasta una de las puertas del pasillo.

—¿Aquí está?– se preguntó Li, frente a una habitación. Desde adentro se escuchaba ruido, como voces… sin embargo, sonaban muy femeninas para su gusto. _—"¿Estará con una mujer?"–_ frunció el ceño, mientras empujaba suavemente la puerta.

Una persona sentada en una silla giratoria, volteó a observarlo con una sonrisa, confundiéndolo con su hermano. Y entonces ambos se observaron con sorpresa, en medio de un casi completo silencio, de no ser por la voz de Rika Sasaki al otro lado del teléfono:

—¿Aló? ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura, me estás escuchando?

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

Después de la reacción de ella y luego de que el gato amarillo saltara a sus brazos, asustado, recién comprendió lo extraño de la situación…

—¡¡¡Uwaaaaaaa, un ladrón!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la responsable:** Sip, yo, con otro fic xD Podría haberme aguantado y no publicarlo, pero se hubiese ido a la papelera como los otros…

Espero que hayan tenido una bonita Navidad, y que este Año 2006 les tenga preparado buenas sorpresas :D

Nos vemos pronto, si es que la conexión me acompaña.

Saludos!

Gabi.-


	2. El extraño don

**2.- El extraño don. **

Había llamado a Rika para felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Su amiga estaba de viaje donde sus abuelos, por lo que no había sido posible desearle un feliz cumpleaños en persona y menos entregarle el obsequio que había comprado.

—¿Y cómo está todo allá?

—Todo está bien, sin novedades– respondía Sakura, girando de vez en cuando en la silla.

—Estoy tan ansiosa por volver. Pero creo que será en la Navidad; así podremos ir a la celebración.

Rika sonaba emocionada. Cómo no, pensó Sakura: ella siempre iba en compañía de su novio.

—Espero que estés trabajando en eso…–dijo con seriedad.

—¿Eh¿En qué?

—En la fiesta–rió la chica— Éste año hiciste la promesa de ir con acompañante.

Sakura se quedó en silencio.

—Supongo que… no te has olvidado de eso¿o sí?– Rika seguía con su tono divertido.

—N-no¡yo recuerdo mis promesas!– contestó con soberbia. Al menos Rika no podía ver su rostro de pánico en ese momento, ya que se le había borrado completamente de la cabeza.

—Así me gusta. Este año quiero verte en compañía de Yukito Tsukishiro.

—Ajá– Sakura se hundió en su silla, desesperada por cambiar el tema. Lo peor es que estaba tan turbada pensando en cómo lo haría para cumplir, que permanecía callada.

En aquél mismo momento, sintió unos pasos por las escaleras. Sonrió, a sabiendas que se trataba de su hermano.

—No seré la única que irá con pareja este año– comentó, luego de una súbita iluminación— Estoy trabajando duro para que Chiharu tenga compañía esta vez.

—¿Hablas en serio?– Rika rió alegremente—¡Me alegra muchísimo! Espero que no por eso, descuides tu promesa.

—No, para nada–intentó sonar sincera. Los pasos de su hermano se detuvieron en la puerta y escuchó el ruido del picaporte. Giró la silla, mientras con una gran sonrisa exclamaba:

—¡Hola hermano!

Pero frente a ella estaba parado cualquier otro chico, menos su hermano…De cabello castaño oscuro y rebelde, rostro que lucía cansado y pálido, pero aún así atractivo, el joven de ojos ámbar la observaba tan sorprendido como ella a él.

Sakura pestañeó de prisa, para quitarse la visión. Pero resultaba inútil, sus ojos seguían sondeando la figura a escasos metros, vestida con una camisa marrón y pantalones negros, sin portar calzado. Cuando tuvo más que claro que era primera vez en su vida que veía a ése chico, Sakura soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, justo antes que Rika preguntase ante su funesto silencio:

—¿Aló¿Sakura¿Sakura, me estás escuchando?

Estaba más que claro… ése hombre que había ingresado sin ningún aviso a su cuarto no podía ser más que lo que imaginaba…

—¡Uwaaaaaaa, un ladrón!–chilló desesperada, ante el asombro del aludido, su mascota y de Sasaki, que no comprendía porqué la comunicación se cortó como si el teléfono móvil hubiera ido a dar al suelo.

Shaoran agarró al gato que saltó espantado a sus brazos. Después de haber examinado a la jovencita, llegó a una conclusión muy exacta: ella no lo conocía, y él tampoco a ella.

Por primera vez la idea de haberse equivocado de casa rondó por sus pensamientos.

—T-tú¿co-cómo entraste?– temblaba la chica, encogiéndose en la silla. Había notado la ausencia de su móvil en sus manos, pero no tenía la fuerza para agacharse a recuperarlo y llamar pidiendo ayuda.

—La puerta estaba abierta–le respondió el extraño, con serenidad.

—Nh…–Sakura se calló. Recordaba haber dejado la puerta sin seguro cuando llegó de clases. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano—¿Q-qué quieres? N-no tengo dinero– siguió hablando, mientras miraba angustiada a Kero en su poder. ¡Cómo podría salvarlo?

—No busco dinero– respondió Li.

—¿Entonces?–la chica tragó saliva con dificultad, mirando al pequeño Kero todavía en sus brazos. Arrugó su falda roja con los puños, cuando los ojitos negros de él se reflejaron en los suyos, clamando un silencioso auxilio. —¿Se-secuestras mascotas?

Li bajó la vista al gatito. Se agachó, apoyando una pierna en el suelo, y luego lo soltó para que éste corriera a echarse al regazo de su ama.

—Tienes ideas muy raras– murmuró, nuevamente de pie y de brazos cruzados.

Sin poder responderle, Sakura arrugó la frente, en un esfuerzo por parecer furiosa. No sabía si la apariencia calma de aquél ladrón era una eficaz máscara que ocultaba su verdadero carácter violento, o realmente era así como se veía.

—¿Vives con tu hermano?–preguntó, recordando haber sido confundido por el mismo.

—Sí, y también con mi padre– respondió ella con desafío.

—Esta no es la casa– murmuró Xiaolang.

—¿Qué?–cuestionó la de ojos verdes, que no había alcanzado a escucharlo.

Ella merecía una explicación y unas disculpas. Después de todo, había ingresado a su casa sin permiso, hasta se había recostado en su sillón con todo descaro.

—¿Sabes donde vive Eriol Li? – preguntó de pronto el "ladrón".

—Al lado– contestó Sakura sin pensarlo, señalando a izquierda. Por la ventana, Li pudo vislumbrar un balcón. Hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios. —¿Eh¿T-te irás?– balbuceó, cuando él giró sobre sus talones.

—Ya encontré lo que buscaba– respondió sin detenerse.

—¿Lo que buscaba?...

Si el ladrón no quería robar en su casa, y si había preguntado puntualmente por la casa de su maestro Li, eso quería que el asalto estaba planeado… Él quería robarle al señor Eriol… ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! Su aspecto afuerino, su tranquilidad; no podía ser más que…

—¡Un ladrón de obras de arte!– exclamó, levantándose de su silla. Claramente, era una niña con una gran imaginación…

Llamaría a Feimei y le haría pagar su error. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada para apuntar mal un número?… un simple número le había hecho pasar por esa situación…

—Aunque no sé si es Feimei o el tío el culpable– pensó en voz alta, acercándose más a las escaleras. Fue cuando se le abalanzaron encima. Shaoran cayó de bruces al suelo, con alguien sosteniéndolo de la cintura. Abrió los ojos, atónito.

—¡No permitiré que le robes al maestro Li!– gritaba colérica la jovencita, aferrándose con más fuerza a él.

—¡No me toques!– exclamó el chino, cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión. Se alejó de ella avanzando hacia atrás con las manos. Cuando Sakura alzó su mirada para ver su rostro, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo… Estaba realmente furioso.

El chico se levantó con prisa, bajando de inmediato las escaleras y mascullando cosas en contra de ella.

—¡No¡¡Espera!– siguió gritando, apresurándose a bajar también.

Shaoran tomó su abrigo y fue por su maleta. El hacer ambas cosas dio el tiempo suficiente para que Sakura corriera a la puerta y se interpusiera entre él y la salida.

—El maestro Eriol no merece que robes sus pinturas– dijo con voz trémula. Kero miraba a su ama, apegándose a sus piernas mientras maullaba con tristeza.—Él se esfuerza muchísimo en sus obras… No puedes robárselas– Sakura sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver que el ladrón no cambiaba su expresión ante su ruego. —¡Primero tendrás que enfrentarte a mí!– exclamó, librando su angustia y su miedo en aquél grito.

Suspirando, el chico avanzó tres pasos.

—Se-será mejor que te entregues a la policía– advertía Sakura, sintiendo que volvía a sentir pánico. Él seguía acercándose con su mirada penetrante. —Gritaré tan fuerte que todos podrán escucharme y…

—Ya basta– alzó su voz por sobre la de ella, interrumpiéndola en seco. Sakura mordió el labio inferior que le temblaba, recurriendo a todo su valor para no despegar sus ojos de los de él. —Escucha bien: no soy un ladrón.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso dicen todos…

—Si estoy aquí es porque me equivoqué de casa…

—Esa excusa es aún más vieja que la anterior– interrumpió otra vez ella.

—…supuestamente, tendría que estar en la casa de Eriol Li, mi tío…

—Eso también es común; resulta que es un pariente…

—Es en serio.

Sakura levantó su barbilla, retando al desconocido.

—¿Y cómo vas a comprobarlo?– preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Xiaolang estaba harto. El viaje pesaba sobre sus hombros, y ya los párpados se le cerraban del sueño. Necesitaba una cama y dormir. Si antes no se encontraba capaz de darle explicaciones a la muchachita, ahora lo haría por la sola razón de escapar pronto de ahí.

Metió una mano a los bolsillos de su abrigo y sacó su pasaporte. Lo lanzó a la chica, quien lo agarró con cierta torpeza.

—Xiao Lang Li– leyó bajito, mirando su fotografía. Al alzar un poco la mirada, se topó con el mismo rostro, a excepción de que el que miraba ahora tenía dibujado un gran bostezo en la boca. Sintió que el sudor bajaba por su frente.—¿Tú eres… su sobrino?–preguntó, devolviendo tímidamente el pasaporte.

Él se lo arrebató, mientras hacía un leve asentimiento.

—Uh… ya-ya veo…– se sintió absurda estorbándole la pasada. Se abochornó terriblemente de su maniobra en el piso de arriba, cuando lo había lanzado al suelo y había intentado retenerlo. El sonrojo rápidamente se apoderó de sus mejillas, y su sonrisa comenzó a flaquear— No sabía que el maestro tenía parientes en China… –rió forzadamente— supongo que era algo muy personal.

El joven no compartía su aparente alegría. Seguía esperando que se apartara.

—Uhm, lo-lo siento– abrió la puerta, mientras se mantenía en un rincón haciendo una reverencia. —No quise tratarte así…–murmuró arrepentida.

Pero él no hizo más que lanzar otro suspiro y salir.

—Hoee… –Sakura corrió a la salida, parándose en el umbral. El chico caminaba con su maleta tranquilamente a la casa vecina.—¡De verdad lo siento!– exclamó por última vez, antes de que él llegara a la puerta y tocase el timbre.

"_Tonta, tonta Sakura… ¿Cómo podrás verle la cara después? Y es el sobrino de tu maestro favorito!" _La chica seguía lamentándose. Contemplaba al joven de abrigo negro tocar insistentemente el timbre sin tener resultados._ "¿No está en casa?"_

Eso era el colmo. ¿No bastaba con las horas esperándole en el aeropuerto, con haber llegado a una casa ajena, para que ahora se quedase esperando a que abriera la puerta?

Y Feimei había dicho: '_El tío dice que puede recibirte, que le encantaría._ Pues no lo parecía.

Se sentó en las escalerillas, dejando su maleta a un lado. Intentó cobijarse en su abrigo, guardándose sus entumecidos dedos en los bolsillos.

Tampoco se encontraba capaz de culpar a Eriol. Pensándolo bien, darle hospedaje sólo serían problemas. Se había arrepentido, y qué mejor manera que huir de la casa para no recibirlo en persona. Eso había hecho la vez anterior, lo había dejado cuando tenía diez años. Fue una gran pérdida para él. Su tío era como uno de esos que la gente llama "amigo"; hacían carreras en el jardín, él le contaba historias o anécdotas de su vida, intentaba acercarlo al exterior, le enseñó a pintar, le enseñó a observar y fue el responsable de que desde pequeño manejara el japonés y el inglés con total fluidez. Después de todo, su tío como su papá tuvieron una madre inglesa, y el menor de los hermanos vivió en Inglaterra hasta su mayoría de edad.

Cuando no tenía clases con sus aburridos profesores particulares, el tío Eriol compartía con él, como si de verdad fuese un padre, uno bastante joven.Sin embargo, se reservaba muchas cosas. Jamás pudo sacarle información de su progenitor, cuando intentaba en vano recordarlo en las historias de la infancia de su tío. Jamás le dio explicaciones de porqué poseía "ese don", del que hablaban sus hermanas con tanta emoción, como si fuera algo muy agradable. Hubiera deseado que eso pasara: que Eriol le diera las respuestas. Yésa era una de las razones por las que estaba ahí en Japón, en las escalerillas de una casa en una noche fría, esperando que le abrieran las puertas.

Ya no era el niño de diez años que el tío había dejado un verano, por seguir su sueño de ser artista en Japón. No podía controlarlo a la distancia, con ese consejo que dio a sus hermanas hace ocho meses, para que entrara a una preparatoria y compartieracon otros de su edad… Si el tío quería dar consejos, primero él necesitaba respuestas.

El chico reaccionó al ver una taza humeante frente a su nariz. Olía a chocolate. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, aspiró con fuerza su aroma, relamiendo sus labios partidos por el viento.

—¿No quieres esperar en mi casa?

Ah, lástima; la rica taza de chocolate caliente no había llegado sola…

Miró a la chica de falda roja y suéter naranja. Parecía no tener frío.

—Bu-bueno, te traje esto– Sakura estiró más la taza. Ahora bastaba que él sacara las manos de sus bolsillos y darles alivio con el calorcito que emanaba el líquido espumoso. Pero odiaba la lástima, mucho más que el rechazo. —¿No quieres?– preguntó ella, que seguía de pie en un vano intento de absolver su error. Respiró profundo, haciendo que el vaho se disipara la fría brisa nocturna. —¿Aún estás enfadado porque te llamé ladrón?.

Él no respondió. Muchas veces había sido tratado de una manera peor a que le hubiesen lanzado al piso, y había escuchado cosas mucho más infames contra su persona.

Pero estaba tranquilo. A él no le afectaban ese tipo de situaciones.

—De verdad lo lamento– dijo la chica, sentándose en la escalerilla también. Si la maleta de Li no se hubiese interpuesto entre ambos, él se hubiera apartado para evitar el contacto. —A veces actúo como tonta– ella sonrió apenada, mientras volvía a estirar la taza con chocolate. —Acéptala¿sí?.

Antes de que él dijera: _está bien, pero déjala abajo_, un ruido alertó a la jovencita.

—Es mi hermano– dijo ésta, incorporándose. —¡Estoy aquí!– hizo señas con su mano. El joven caminó hasta la casa vecina, algo molesto por encontrar la puerta cerrada. Contempló con desconfianza a ambos.—Hola Touya.

—¿Qué haces aquí¿Y quién es ése niño?–escupió rápidamente sus preguntas.

Sakura miró al sobrino de Eriol, quien parecía ignorar al recién llegado. Seguía mirando sus zapatos, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos.

—Su nombre es Xiao Lang Li– dijo Sakura, indicándolo con una sonrisa—Está esperando a su tío.

—Mmh– Touya siguió mirándole sin mucho agrado. Hubo un carraspeo de parte de la menor, haciendo que el universitario rodara los ojos—Soy Touya Kinomoto– estiró su mano al extraño. Éste le miró directamente con sus ojos brillantes, y el hermano de Sakura no pudo más que sentir "algo", ante ello. Si era algo bueno o malo, no podía precisarlo. Lo cierto es que su mirada no era como todas. Al ver que él no recibiría el saludo, Touya apartó su mano.

Incómoda, la chica intentó romper el silencio.

—Li viene de China– comenzó por decir. —de seguro debe estar cansado por el viaje… –¿y a dónde iba con ese comentario? Ni ella lo sabía. Se obligó a sonreír— yo creo que el maestro no tardará en volver. Debe estar en alguna reunión importante. Como es artista, hay veces que se junta con otros artistas y… –se interrumpió así misma con una risita. Nadie estaba escuchándola. Shaoran seguía concentrado en mirar sus zapatos, como si fueran los únicos que merecieran su atención, y Touya lo miraba a él, esperando encontrar qué tan anormal había en su presencia para hacerle pensar que no era como el común de la gente.

—Sakura, supongo que ya terminaste la cena…–dijo de pronto Touya, dándose por vencido. Ya estaba congelándose y tenía hambre.

Su hermana pestañeó.

—¿No me digas que lo olvidaste?– gruñó el joven, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo… Hehe, es que estaba hablando con Rika y luego llegó Li y…–intentaba ella disculparse.

—¿Para qué tienes esa cabezota entonces?

—¡Oye¡No tengo la cabeza tan grande!

—Pues deberías recordar lo que estabas haciendo, monstruo.

Ella rechinó los dientes con rabia. Su hermano hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que volviera a casa, y se adelantó unos pasos.

—Eh, Li…–ella dejó la taza a su lado.—Si necesitas algo, puedes ir a nuestra casa y pedirlo– sonrió, pero él seguía sin mirarla. Sakura se retiró, sin evitar pensar que algo andaba mal con ése chico. Tal vez no era muy sociable. O estaba cansado y eso lo hacía actuar de mala gana. _—"Eso debe ser… Es sobrino del maestro Eriol, así que debe ser agradable"–_ pensó, mirando al chico de reojo mientras se alejaba. Pobrecito… quizás cuánto más tendría que aguardar.

Xiao Lang estornudó con fuerza. Al menos gracias a eso recordó que tenía una nariz, a pesar de sentirla congelada hacía tiempo. Miró el chocolate caliente que seguía a su lado. Ahora el vaporcito disminuía… si no lo bebía pronto, se enfriaría por completo. Antes de tomarla, inspeccionó los alrededores. No le gustaría que la chica de ojos verdes lo encontrara. Bebió el chocolate. Debía aceptar que estaba exquisito. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, preguntándose qué hora sería, pero sólo vio millones de puntitos celestes en medio de un lienzo de interminable negro. Algunas nubes oscuras pasaban de vez en cuando, amenazando a la luna menguante con hacerla desaparecer del todo.

—Shaoran.

El chico reconoció esa voz, y obviamente el llamado. Todavía tenía la suficiente memoria para recordar que Eriol era el único que le llamaba de esa forma.

—Hola– saludó, sin dejar de sostener la taza, ni de levantarse de su asiento. Supo de inmediato que esa expresión del tío era de arrepentimiento, y hasta de compasión… Sabía que era algo penoso que vieran a alguien sentado solo a los pies de una puerta en una noche de invierno, pero él no necesitaba ninguna clase de sentimentalismo, porque estaba bien. —No te preocupes– le dijo, incorporándose. —Los vecinos me dieron chocolate caliente– mostró la taza vacía, encogiéndose de hombros— Tuve que aceptarlo.

—Shaoran– repitió Eriol, sonriendo levemente. Lo contemplaba admirado, intentando encontrar al pequeño que había visto por última vez cuando tenía diez años. —Cómo has crecido– dijo, y por un momento le pareció ver a su hermano mayor. Eran tan parecidos…

—No pretendas que te abrace– murmuró, alzando una ceja. Su tío recordó el "detalle", y bajó los brazos que había extendido de pura dicha—¿Podemos entrar? Tengo sueño.

Eriol rió, sacando las llaves y terminando por abrir la puerta.

—Me alegra que hayas podido llegar tú solo– comentó, quitándose los zapatos y calzándose unas viejas pantuflas. —Estuve ocupado y se me pasó la hora.

Su sobrino quedó en calcetines, mientras se deshacía del abrigo.

—Fue fácil… A excepción de un pequeño incidente– Shaoran dio un bostezo. Seguía sosteniendo la taza en su mano.

—¿Incidente?

—Quizás mañana hablemos de eso– él dejó el tazón en una mesita, volteando al hombre de lentes que no dejaba de sonreír.—Debo adivinar que tampoco preparaste una habitación para mí.

Su tío volvió a reír.

—Acertaste, pero descuida, no será tan difícil arreglarla– lo tranquilizó, cuando el chico resopló cansado. —Si quieres prepárate algo en la cocina.

Distinguió un sillón. Perfecto, era lo único que necesitaba. Shaoran se recostó, echando una mirada a su alrededor. Éste sí que parecía la casa de su tío: desorden, atriles, cuadros en las paredes que había que buscarles formas de algo. Aunque quizás el sofá de casa de los Kinomoto era mucho más cómodo.

Cuando Eriol bajó a buscar al chico, éste ya dormía profundamente.

—Lo siento, Shaoran– murmuró. Sacó unas cuantas cobijas de un armario, tendiéndolas sobre el cuerpo del joven. —Descansa. Mañana… –Eriol suspiró— Mañana tendremos mucho de que hablar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La hermosa jovencita revolvió su taza de café, mientras observaba a los demás hospedantes desayunar. En la misma mesa, una mujer de cabello corto, perfectamente maquillada, acomodaba su boina granate sobre su cabeza.

—¿Estás segura que debemos comprarlo?

La mujer de la boina, que se notaba mucho más madura que la otra, sonrió ante la pregunta.

—¿Acaso no es un bonito lugar? Imagina todos los eventos que podríamos organizar. Entre ellos tu cumpleaños. Los veintiún los celebré en grande, y espero que tú también lo hagas.

Ambas tenían un parecido. Sus profundos ojos eran de un color violáceo, y su piel era blanca y suave. Sus ademanes estaban cargados de sutileza, la manera en que bebían su café, su postura erguida en la silla, la tranquilidad en sus gestos. Madre e hija.

—Deja de preocuparte, sé muy bien en qué invierto el dinero. -la mujer miró su reloj de plata y brillantes encrustados con gesto severo- Ese hombre se ha tardado.

Su hija, siguió con su desayuno sin hacer comentarios. Esperaban al dueño del hotel en que estaban alojadas, mismo que el día anterior las llevó a conocer el famoso Palacio Dorado, del cual su madre se había enamorado. Ella también lo consideró un lugar hermoso. Aún más viendo a través de sus ventanas, donde un enorme jardín se desplegaba con flores de esquistos colores.

—¡Señora Daidouji! -apareció de pronto el robusto señor, con los brazos extendidos y una obvia expresión de satisfacción—Tenga usted buenos días. No sabe el honor que me hace tener a tan hermosas e importantes huéspedes en mi hotel-miró con una gran sonrisa a la joven de cabello largo, quien le devolvió el gesto.

—Oh, es usted muy amable, señor Tsuji. Lo esperábamos para hablar del Palacio.

—¡Es verdad! Ayer me dijo usted que le había parecido un lugar encantador-el hombre se sentó en la silla libre, no sin antes solicitar el permiso a ambas. —Quiero decirle que mi socio y yo dejamos a su disposición el Palacio. Tenemos la costumbre de alquilarlo por temporadas, pero para usted será absolutamente gratis.

Sonomi rió suavemente.

—No sabe cuánto me halaga. Pero rechazaré su amable oferta.

Tsuji la miró confundido. Carraspeó, sonriendo contrariado.

—Pensé que, como había dicho ayer, el Palacio Kiniro le sería muy útil para lo que venía a hacer en Japón-siguió hablando, con mucho respeto.

—No me malentienda, señor Tsuji, quedé fascinada con ese lugar. Es sólo que... -Sonomi soltó un suspiro.— será difícil hacerme a la idea que lo tendré a mi disposición por unas cuantas semanas... -se inclinó un poco, apoyando los codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus largos dedos repletos de costosos anillos. —Quiero tener ese Palacio a mi disponibilidad para siempre.

El tono imperativo de sus palabras, hizo que el regordete sentado alzara sus canosas cejas, asombrado.

—¿A qué se refiere, exactamente?

—A comprarlo- dijo Sonomi, dando una mirada breve a su hija, quien buscaba otro punto de atención en la demás gente. —Dígame el precio, y le daré el dinero.

Contrario a lo que Tomoyo y su madre pensaron, el señor Tsuji no tardó demasiado en tomar una decisión, aun si el otro dueño del Palacio no estuviera presente. Aseguró que hablaría con su contador para que arreglaran un precio, y cerró el trato con un galante beso en la mano de Sonomi, reiterando que era todo un placer hacer negocios con tan bella dama.

—Es probable que sea un precio muy alto- murmuró Tomoyo, cuando se quedaron solas otra vez.

—Tomoyo, el último contrato con Shiro nos deja muchísimo dinero- replicó su madre. —Y fui yo quien tuvo la idea de ofrecerte a hacer esa propaganda.

Tomoyo asintió, apartando la mirada. Desde pequeña era activa participante en el mundo de los negocios, haciendo continuas propagandas a productos, o doblando voces de niñas en comerciales de televisión. Era familiar para todo el mundo, y sin embargo, nadie tenía la oportunidad de conocerla como realmente era; su madre siempre le aconsejaba cambiar de apariencia en toda exposición al público, y todas los anuncios, incluido el reciente del perfume, los realizaba con alguna peluca o cambiando de color sus ojos. Pocos tenían la oportunidad de verla sin disfraces, y si era así, casi nadie la reconocía.

—¿Qué haces?- preguntó la jovencita, cuando vio que su madre escribía en su agenda.

—La lista de invitados-no se detuvo Sonomi, mientras apuntaba todos los nombres que se le venían a la cabeza- ¿Cuánta capacidad tenía ese Palacio?.

Con un suspiro, la chica de ojos azules se encogió de hombros. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, donde el comedor estaba casi vacío. Habían muchos extranjeros, por lo que dudaba que alguien sospechara que la famosa empresaria Sonomi Daidouji y su hija tomaban desayuno sentadas, mientras la primera hacía una interminable lista de invitación a una celebración cercana...

Demasiado cercana para Tomoyo...

—¡Es fabuloso¡¡¡Increíble!

—Megumi, contrólate-pidió el señor Tsuj, temeroso de que los hospedadores del hotel escucharan sus agudos chillidos en la recepción.

—Vas a vendérselo¿verdad¡Imagina todos los millones que le puedes cobrar¡Y ella los pagará!

—Sí, tontita, eso ya lo sé. Es una multimillonaria, y quedó encantada con el Palacio.-el hombre tampoco ocultaba su entusiasmo, sin embargo, no lo expresaba a gritos como su hija.—El único problema es Shibata...

Megumi alzó una ceja.

—¿Shibata¿Tu socio?-soltó una carcajada— Y qué importa Shibata, si está lejos de Japón ahora. Para cuando llegue, tú será millonario y podrás darle un poquito de tu fortuna para que quede contento-la hija sonrió con astucia. Su padre la imitó, mientras se sobaba las manos con ansiedad.

—Millonarios... Seremos millonarios, hijita-ambos se miraron con complicidad. El señor Tsuji dio un suspiro de satisfacción—¿Y¿Quieres conocerla?

—¡Sí, por favor! -pidió ella, mientras sacaba su estuche de maquillaje y retocaba su labial—¿Su hija es tan linda como se ve en las propagandas?

Después que terminó con el labial, la chica siguió con sus pestañas.

—Es muy distinta-dijo el hombre, sin darle tanta importancia. Su mente seguía concentrada en el dinero más que en la apariencia de la silenciosa muchacha—Pero no tiene el cabello verde como en el comercial, ni los ojos negros.

—Es obvio, papá. Está promocionando un producto de la naturaleza, es sólo un disfraz- Megumi guardó su espejo luego de dar un último retoque a su peinado. Siguió a su padre al comedor hasta vislumbrar a ambas mujeres. Parecían prontas a levantarse.

Tsuij se acercó a ellas, llevando a su hija del brazo. Pidió disculpas por interrumpir, eludiendo a que su hija tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la señora Daidouji.

—Es un gusto, señora Daidouji. Mi nombre es Megumi Tsuji-dijo, haciendo una agraciada reverencia. —Es tan elegante como pensé.

Sonomi soltó una ligera risa, muy agradecida.

—Y tú eres tan encantadora como tu padre, Megumi- le dijo, con una sonrisa. Luego miró a Tomoyo—Saluda, hija.

—Buenos días- pronunció la suave voz de la chica. Megumi la observó con detenimiento; a simple vista parecía una chica normal. Era bonita, de tez blanca, ojos de un singular amatista y rasgos delicados, pero no era tan sorprendente como verla en los grandes anuncios, vestida con ropa más ligera y postura más decidida.

Luego de que Sonomi le invitar a tomar asiento, Megumi dejó de pensar en la desilusión de la modelo que acababa de conocer; no le dirigió una palabra mas a Tomoyo, y conversó un largo rato con su madre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose en una sala desconocida.

—Buenos días, Shaoran– escuchó un saludo lejano a sus oídos.

Se restregó los ojos, y pudo reconocer el lugar donde estaba: un sillón algo desgastado, de la casa de su tío. Hizo a un lado las cobijas que le cubrían, levantándose y estirando un poco las piernas.

—No estuviste muy cómodo, pero sí dormiste bien– Eriol hablaba mientras paseaba por la cocina con un sartén lleno de huevos en la mano. Abría las despensas, las cerraba, iba hacia otras. Shaoran no supo cuánto rato estuvo viéndolo confundido, hasta que él se giró con una sonrisa— Se acabó la sal. ¿Crees que puedas comerlos así?–el chino se encogió de hombros, resignado a eso y a todo lo que le esperaba; su tío no parecía un buen amo de casa. —Bueno, ve a tomar un baño. Ya está lista tu habitación en el piso de arriba.

En el camino por el pasillo, su mirada dio con una taza en la mesita del teléfono. Se acercó, agarrándola de la oreja, e inspeccionando los ositos que tenía pintados. Al voltearla, vio la inscripción: Sakura Kinomoto, escrita con plumón negro.

—Sakura– intentó recordar dónde había escuchado eso antes. Quizás al mismo tío Eriol se lo escuchó decir hacía años… Algo comestible, algún lugar, un animal… No, no podía precisar a qué le daban ese nombre. Dejó la taza en su lugar, pero no dejó de observarla pensativo.—Un vegetal… una flor– le pareció ver en sus recuerdos a Eriol- exactamente igual a ahora, a excepción de su cabello corto-, sosteniendo una gruesa enciclopedia, e indicándole una de las ilustraciones: se trataba de un bonito árbol de flores rosas. "_Es un cerezo… Sus flores, en Japón, son llamadas sakura. Cuando vea uno lo pintaré". _

—Un árbol- murmuró. Tendría que recordar preguntarle a Eriol si ya lo había visto.

Subió las escaleras maleta en mano. Revisó pieza por pieza, hasta dar con una de apariencia bastante cómoda que tenía un pequeño balcón. Era la misma que el tío intentaba prepararle. Tenía la cama tendida de ayer, una mesita de noche con una lámpara, un armario vacío y materiales con los que Eriol trabajaba en sus pinturas. Bastaba quitar los periódicos desparramados por el piso y sacudir el polvo. Y como si todo estuviera preparado, la escoba estaba afirmada a un lado de la puerta, invitándolo.

—Si mis hermanas vieran esto se complacerían– se dijo, mientras barría levantando una gran nube de polvo. —Deben sentirse más tranquilas estando yo lejos– eso le alegró; al menos sabía que su ausencia provocaba un alivio en ellas. Más que por el temor que muchas veces les hacía pasar, lo mayor eran los problemas en los que se veía involucrado. De cierta forma, era un estorbo en la vida de ellas. Lo era desde que llegaron a vivir nuevamente a la mansión Li…

Él había crecido casi sin la presencia de las cuatro, internadas por órdenes de una vieja amiga de su madre Ieran, hasta que cumplieran sus dieciocho años. Fue cuando él las vio aparecer en todo su esplendor, y no como las visitas que llegaban en ocasiones especiales, saludándole con gran distancia por órdenes, también, de esa vieja amiga de mamá…

Recordaba lo mal que se llevaba Eriol con esa mujer. Intentaba convencerla que, a pesar de lo "callado, retraído y grosero" que era su pequeño sobrino, tenía todo el derecho de compartir con sus hermanas. Pero ella se salió con la suya, y apartaba a las cuatro hasta que al momento en que todas alcanzaron la edad suficiente, pudieron decidir estar junto al más pequeño de la familia.

Además del tío Eriol y sus hermanas, quien había sido un gran apoyo en su vida era el buen mayordomo Wei. Siempre tenía sabios consejos, y esos últimos meses intentaba animarle cada vez que llegaba malhumorado después de un horroroso día de preparatoria.

No tenía porqué quejarse de su familia... nunca faltó nada en casa, y siempre hubo un alguien preocupado de su bienestar. Eso era suficiente. No más personas con las cuales interactuar.

El joven profesor terminaba de comer una tostada y bebía apresurado un jugo para poder pasarla. Cuando vio a su sobrino listo, lo invitó con una seña a sentarse.

—Nunca he sido muy buen cocinero- le recordó, con una sonrisa. Shaoran olvidaba lo común que era verlo sonreír. —A veces Sakura me ayuda con la cena. Supongo que la conociste ayer¿verdad?.

—Sí.

—Es una de mis alumnas- Eriol comenzaba a lavar la vajilla que parecía estar acumulada desde hacía varios días.—Te llevarás bien con ella, es una niña muy simpática y gentil.

Pensó en decirle que ayer le había convidado chocolate caliente. Pero siguió centrado en su desayuno, que aunque insalubre, no sabía tan mal.

—Vive con su padre y su hermano. Tienes que conocerlos a ellos también. El señor Kinomoto es un afamado arqueólogo, profesor de la Universidad de Tokio. ¿Te sigue gustando la arqueología?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros pues tenía la boca llena.

Eriol rió, sin mucho motivo. No sabia como conversar con el niño que no veía hacia tantos años. Quizás en todo ese tiempo hubiera cambiado sus gustos y olvidado los momentos que compartían.

—Oh, es tardísimo- dijo el maestro, cuando vio la hora en su reloj. Terminó de enjuagar un par de platos y corrió en busca de su abrigo.

—¿Adónde irás?- preguntó Shaoran.

—¿Olvidas que trabajo?

—No te veo hace siete años.

Eriol curvó una ceja con asombro: esos siete años habían convertido a Shaoran en un muchachito muy franco…

—Pues trabajo, querido sobrino– se acomodo el abrigo, para luego dirigirse al recibidor a ponerse los zapatos. Shaoran le seguía en todo su trayecto—Soy maestro de Artes en la Preparatoria Seijo. Es un trabajo muy agradable que me permite ganar un sueldo suficiente para mantenerme– después de decirlo todo, vio una expresión de admiración en el joven.

—Eso quiere decir… que eres feliz– concluyó, con una mirada taciturna.

Eriol se acercó. De inmediato, y sin pensarlo, el chino retrocedió.

—¿Le temes a tu tío?

—Tú deberías ser el que me tema– dijo con sarcasmo.

—Eso te hace daño, Shaoran– murmuró el hombre de ojos azules. Avanzó, hasta quedar cerca. Con lentitud, llevó una mano a su hombro, mientras su sobrino observaba el acercamiento con desconfianza.—Eres tú quien le teme a todo– cuando lo tocó, él ya había cerrado los ojos por reflejo. No tardó ni dos segundos en abrirlos y encontrar el rostro sonriente de su tío.—¿Ves? No puedes andar por la vida evitando a la gente. Necesitas más valentía, Shaoran.

—Para ti y los demás es fácil decirlo– él intentó sonar despectivo.

—No eres tú quien deba adaptarse. Son los demás que deben adaptarse a ti. –dio unas cuantas palmaditas en su hombro, diciendo con simpleza:—ya verás que habrá personas que te aceptarán por quién eres.

Mejor no lo contradecía. Pero dudaba profundamente de ello.

—Quiero que me respondas algo- dijo de pronto, mirándolo a los ojos. Eriol no dijo nada.—¿La muerte de mi padre tuvo que ver con este poder?- alzó su mano, mientras intentaba comprender la expresión en los ojos de su tío.

—Vamos a Seijo-murmuró.—Inténtalo otra vez, Shaoran.

—No lo haré otra vez, Eriol, es inútil- se negó el chico, y exhaló pesadamente.—¿Por qué te empeñas en esa tontería?.

El maestro sonrió levemente, y en su mirada se reflejó una profunda nostalgia.

—Tu padre me lo pidió- le dijo, a lo que éste le observó, aparentemente incrédulo. Y así lo demostró, cuando soltó una risita fría.

—No me gustan ese tipo de mentiras- le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—No es ninguna mentira, Shaoran. Fue mi hermano el que me hizo prometerle que llevarías una vida normal, como cualquier chico de tu edad-decía, mientras le miraba. Si su padre estuviera vivo, pensó el joven, quizás tendría el mismo modo de mirar que el tío. —Le preocupaba que te aislaras tú mismo; no quería que pasaras por su misma situación... Tu padre, aunque tuvo el mismo temor que tú, luchó contra él. Gracias a eso naciste, Shaoran; por la valentía de tu padre, y la comprensión de tu madre.

Nunca había escuchado a Eriol hablar así. Si bien muchas veces mencionó a su hermano mayor en los relatos de niñez, no mencionaba sus poderes; por simples deducciones Shaoran sabía que no tenía miedo de que otros se le acercaran. Pero que su tío se lo ratificara, le producía una sensación de bienestar. Al menos su padre había vivido con relativa calma.

—Si lo intento¿prometes responder sinceramente mis dudas?- lo miró expectante.

Eriol sonrió cálidamente.

—Si lo intentas, muchas dudas se responderán por sí solas.

Tío y sobrino permanecieron otro rato observándose, buscando sellar ése trato silenciosamente, de manera simbólica.

—Voy por mi abrigo- murmuró el chico, y subió las escaleras.

—Al fin parece reaccionar, hermano-dijo Eriol, sonriendo feliz.

Los cerezos estaban descubiertos, sin ése colorido que Shaoran recordaba haber visto en los libros. Se sintió desilusionado.

—Llegaste en época equivocada- habló su tío, al verlo tan concentrado en los árboles cuando pasaron por aquélla avenida —Cuando acabe el invierno, lucirán increíbles.

Tendría que esperar hasta primavera...

El joven miró a lo largo la calle vacía. Iba rumbo a vivir otra experiencia desagradable, pero eso es a lo que su tío llamaba "vivir" como alguien normal. No le interesaba conocer más personas. No tenía ningún ánimo de volver a rechazar por temor. Siempre pensaba que lo más sencillo sería hablar acerca de sus poderes cuando alguien le preguntase porqué lo evitaba, pero nadie le creería. Además de raro sería un tipo mentiroso. Menuda reputación...

—¿Nervioso?- preguntó Eriol, cuando llegaron al edificio de Seijo.

Shaoran observó lo distinto que lucía a su fría preparatoria. Al menos veía áreas verdes, y lo que parecían ser anchos pasillos. Lo animó la idea de que no tendría que tomar esos ascensores junto a tanta gente para llegar a los respectivos salones, como en Hong Kong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura esperó a que Chiharu dejara de reír. Pero a su amiga le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo...

—¡Chiharu, es en serio!- exclamó, todavía roja por la vergüenza.

—Es-s es que... haha, sólo a ti te pueden pasar esas cosas- dijo la chica en medio de risas.—Un ladrón de obras de arte... -Chiharu se obligó a dejar de carcajear ante la mirada severa de la otra. —está bien, ya no me reiré más.

Suspirando, la de ojos verdes siguió sacudiendo los borradores, levantando una gran nube de partículas blancas que pronto le causaron picazón en la nariz.

—¿Y dices que es sobrino del maestro Li?- preguntó Chiharu, esta vez más interesada en el asunto. Ante el asentimiento de ella, siguió:—Vaya, tiene parientes en la China... Oye¿y es lindo?.

Sakura estornudó.

—¿Qué¿Lindo?- siguió golpeando el borrador, mientras miraba por la ventana abierta.—No lo sé-respondió finalmente.

—Oh, Sakura- dijo Chiharu con malicia —Eso se nota a primera vista.

A primera vista... Bueno, a primera vista había un chico alto, de cabello castaño desordenado y ojos de un color ámbar muy profundo. No era tan guapo como Yukito, y no tenía la gentil sonrisa de éste.

—Era normal-Sakura sonrió levemente.—¿piensas darle celos a Yamazaki?-ahora fue su turno de sonar perspicaz.

—¡Claro que no!-exclamó Chiharu, ocultando su rostro rojo tras las flores que arreglaba en el florero. —A-además Ya-yamazaki y yo no somos nada, así que no tendría porqué sentirse celoso...-continuó diciendo, y Sakura notó como en esa frase estaba oculto el deseo de que fuese lo contrario.

Poco a poco su amiga se iría dando cuenta de lo mucho que Yamazaki la quería, y terminaría por dejar atrás sus miedos. Dependía de ambos que algún día llegasen a estar juntos.

"_Aunque con lo tímidos que son parece que no será muy pronto"-pensó _Kinomoto, mientras se asomaba para cerrar la ventana.

—Quizás él encuentre a muchas chicas lindas... no sería raro... tiene derecho... no soy quién para juzgarlo... él tiene sus propios gustos-Chiharu frunció el ceño. Una gran duda la asaltó —¿Qué tipo de chicas le gustan a Yamazaki?.

Pero Sakura no contestaba. Estaba mirando por la ventana, y se veía muy sorprendida. Chiharu se asomó.

—Es el maestro- dijo, para luego distinguir a otra persona a su lado.—¿Y ese chico... es el tal Xiao Lang?

Sin poder hablar, su amiga asintió.

—¿Crees que entrará?- preguntó Chiharu emocionada.—Espera a cuando las otras chicas se enteren¡se pelearán por su compañía!.

Sakura intentó seguir las risas de Mihara. Sin embargo, algo le impedía reír abiertamente; algo le decía que verlo más seguido, sólo implicaría más problemas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entrar fue algo demasiado sencillo. Su tío parecía muy amigo del director, o éste se sentía por algún motivo muy comprometido con él, porque su aceptación fue inmediata.

Shaoran había esperado-y sí se sentía un poco mal por esa esperanza- que hubiera algo que impidiera su ingreso; quizás algún examen de conocimientos donde podía fallar a propósito, o una entrevista personal donde no necesitaría de mucha actuación para no simpatizar al director. Pero nada eso había ocurrido, y ahora era un alumno de Seijo.

—Puedes empezar ahora mismo con tus clases-le sonreía afablemente el hombre de corbata, mientras extraía una carpeta de su estantería. Hojeó un tanto, y luego extrajo cuatro listas.—Y ahora, elige- las extendió sobre la mesa, y esperó.

Shaoran, sin entender qué de divertido tenía sortear su de todos modos mal destino, tomó la primera a su izquierda.

—Muy bien, Li, has quedado en el salón B. Felicidades- el director seguía sonriéndole, y agradeció cuando dejó de mirarlo esperando una respuesta y se puso a hablar con su tío. —Puedes guiarlo tú mismo, Li. Con toda confianza. Si es tu sobrino, tengo fe que será un gran aporte para nuestra preparatoria- le decía a Eriol, quien asentía, agradecido.

Ya faltaba poco para comenzar con las clases. Había un intenso flujo de estudiantes en la entrada. Suerte que Eriol lo guió por los pasillos más vacíos y no tuvo ningún contratiempo. Solo ganarse curiosas miradas de unas cuantas personas.

—¿Quieres empezar ahora mismo?.

Con todo gusto, le emocionaba de sobremanera su primer día de clases en una preparatoria japonesa. Shaoran se maldijo, porque esa ironía de nada le servía. Él mismo había aceptado. Él mismo había hecho un trato con Eriol.

Pero si llegaba a descubrir que la historia de su padre no era cierta, se juró no perdonárselo jamás al tío.

—Hablaré con la maestra Mizuki... A tu salón le corresponde Japonés a esta primera hora.

Esperó apoyado en la pared.

Escuchó la conversación de Eriol y la otra profesora. El primero le decía que su sobrino era un excelente estudiante, pero que no lo comprendían en el lugar donde antes había estudiado; escapaba a los estándares de jóvenes que allí había, por eso era un poco incomprendido y le costaba un poco relacionarse con las personas. Agregó que con tiempo, eso sí, se acostumbraba.

Shaoran no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa al escuchar esto último.

—Así que tú eres Shaoran- la maestra apareció a su lado, causándole un sobresalto.—Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki. Soy tu maestra de Japonés- ella hizo una leve reverencia. El chico inclinó también la cabeza. —¿Vamos juntos al salón?.

Miró hacia la puerta. Eriol no salió. Muy bien, eso era parte de su estrategia para abandonarlo a su suerte, qué inteligente de su parte...

—De acuerdo- masculló, y siguió a la mujer de cabellos anaranjados.

Esperar a Mizuki fuera había sido lo peor. Pudo escuchar cómo ésta hacía callar a todo el curso, para dar un anuncio. Claro está, dijo que había un nuevo estudiante y que esperaba que lo tratasen bien, porque provenía de Hong Kong y aún no conocía a nadie en Tomoeda.

Entonces lo invitó a pasar.

Se movió lentamente. Intentó no prestar atención a las miradas fijas que siguieron su avance hasta a un lado de la maestra, quien notando su estado de turbación y en señal de apoyo, puso su mano en su hombro.

Shaoran pestañó. No había ocurrido. Su corazón pareció tranquilizarse, pero su mente no estaba o suficientemente alerta para escuchar lo que Kaho decía. Estaba como autómata, asintiendo a unas cuantas frases que ella decía, y que apenas podía oír.

—Puedes sentarte tras la señorita Kinomoto- reaccionó ante ese nombre. Cuando se enfocó en la esquina de la hilera de sillas, pudo ver a la vecina del chocolate de la noche anterior. Al menos la recordaba primero por el chocolate y no por su trato cuando lo arrojó al suelo confundiéndolo con un ladrón.

Sakura intentó mantener una amable sonrisa cuando él pasó a su lado, apenas mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Una vez que escuchó que tomaba asiento, soltó un suspiro.

El comportamiento que había visto ayer, volvió a repetirse: el joven Li no se acercaba a los otros, y durante el receso (no pudo saber si fueron esos quince minutos porque ella sí había salido con Chiharu a tomar un poco de aire) permaneció sentado en su pupitre, con la barbilla afirmada en una mano, mirando por la ventana.

Quizás sí saldría para el almuerzo...

—¿Qué estamos esperando?- preguntó Chiharu. .

—Sólo... quería ver si él se moverá de ahí- susurró Sakura, que miraba por un costado de la puerta entreabierta. Volteó hacia Chiharu—¿No sentirá hambre?

—¿Por qué no lo invitas?

Sakura se mordió el labio. Podría hacerlo, pero no garantizaba que él aceptara.

—No aceptará... Entre nosotras, Chiharu, él parece algo...

—Raro.

—Si...- Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y el corazón dejó de latirle. Parecía que sentía sobre el cuerpo todo el peso de la sombra del chino, que estaba justo a sus espaldas. —Mhg... -pasó saliva, volteando nerviosa—Li...Yo...

Él pasó a su lado sin decir palabra.

Sakura lo siguió, mientras intentaba excusarse.

—D-de verdad no quise decir eso...- hablaba, intentando igualar sus largos pasos—...no quise molestarte... lo siento... -pero parecía inútil. Él no escuchaba. —Li... -Sakura estiró su mano, y agarró su brazo. —Li, en serio, yo...

El pasillo se hizo infinito. Se nubló todo, comenzaron a oírse voces, murmullos, risas, pasos… Apareció una escalera. Shaoran veía a decenas de estudiantes pasar a su lado, sin notarlo, y una vez que se alejaban, sus figuras se difuminaban, pasando a ser parte del entorno.

Y avanzaba, pero no sentía que sus pies se movieran. Estaba subiendo las escaleras. Y el ruido permanecía constante. Cuando alzó su cabeza, vio a una sola persona, bajando:

Sakura Kinomoto.

"_Está pasando otra vez"–_ pensó, al momento que los ojos verdes de ella lo observaban. _—"Ella no puede verme…"– _tragó saliva, mientras Kinomoto seguía mirando hacia ésa dirección. Retrocedió. _—"Ella no puede verme"–_ reiteró, intentando traspasarle el pensamiento. Y pareció recibirlo, pues apartó la mirada justo en el momento que tropezaba con sus agujetas y caía…

Ella caía… ¡tenían que ayudarla antes que...!

Shaoran dio un salto.

—¿Li?

Al abrir los ojos, Sakura Kinomoto lo examinaba con un dejo de preocupación. Todavía tenía su brazo agarrado, en un intento desesperado por retenerlo.

—¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó con su voz suave y tímida.

—¡Te advertí que no volvieras a tocarme!- gritó él, soltándose enfurecido. ¡Lo sabía¡Sabía que cosas como esas pasarían si compartía con otras personas!. Su mano descendió por su cara, palpando un sudor frío, mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

—D-disculpa, n-no pensé que... que te molestara tanto- temblaba la jovencita, con su cabeza gacha y sus ojos llorosos. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le gritara, se enfadara tanto con ella. Cuando conocía gente nueva no tardaba en simpatizarles, y en hacerse de buenos amigos. Sin embargo, con Li tenía el efecto contrario.

—Oye, no tienes derecho a tratarla así-apareció Chiharu a su lado, a la defensiva—¿Qué tanto te crees como para ser intocable? Si sigues comportándose así, no vas a ganar ningún amigo.

Sakura intentó detener a Chiharu, pero apenas tenía voz. Un nudo apresaba su garganta.

—¿Shaoran?- Eriol caminó hacia ellos, ajeno a toda su discusión. Cargaba con su maletín, y con una radiante sonrisa saluó a los tres jóvenes, hasta que percibió cierta tensión en el ambiente—¿Interrumpo su conversación?.

—No maestro. Nosotras ya nos íbamos- Chiharu lanzó una última mirada al chino y se llevó a su amiga del brazo.

Sintiendo que Eriol le miraba interrogante, Shaoran lanzó un bufido.

—Este es apenas el comienzo de mis problemas- le dijo, sin ninguna expresión.

Quizás tenía miedo, pensó Eriol, por tener que revivir toda esa etapa de rechazos y malos ratos.

—Te invito a la cafetería para que almorcemos. Así hablaremos con más calma.

Crujientes croquetas de pulpo estaban en un plato al centrode la mesa. Eriol ya había comido más de la mitad, y su sobrino se había limitado a mirarlas, quizás intentado dilucidar cómo sabían.

—Este lado de la cafetería la utilizamos los maestros- comentaba Eriol, dando un vistazo a su alrededor—No viene mucha gente. Por eso pensé que estarías más cómodo aquí.

Shaoran lo miró, y luego bajó la vista a las croquetas. Tomó una y se la llevó a la boca, masticando lentamente.

—Creo que debes disculparte- su sobrino parpadeó. Eriol se acercó más a la mesa, adoptando una expresión seria—Me refiero a Sakura. No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes, pero tengo suficiente imaginación para saber que no fue nada bueno.

—No entenderá- replicó él, frunciendo el ceño.—¿Cómo diablos quieres que le explique que no debe tocarme?

Un grupo de maestros entró. Venían charlando, y cuando vieron a Eriol, le saludaron con una sonrisa, sentándose en una mesa cercana.

—¿Entonces eso te preocupa?- siguió hablando el profesor de artes, en voz baja—¿Qué viste?.

Los ojos ámbar del joven rehuyeron los suyos. Parecía querer negarlo, pero era evidente que todo ese momento estuvo pensando en su visión, intentando apartarla en vano.

—Ella... caía- apenas murmuró estas palabras, suficiente para que su tío dieran un suspiro y acariciara pensativo su barbilla.

—Debes ponerla al tanto- dijo al fin—Podría resultar peligroso...

—Tampoco lo entiendes- lo interrumpió Shaoran, con sequedad. Apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, mientras lo miraba con sus profundos ojos—¿Cómo le explico lo que vi? Si algo he aprendido todos estos años, _tío_-Eriol no supo interpretar el porqué del énfasis en esa palabra_-_ es que no puedo andar cambiando las cosas. No soy quien para prevenir que sucedan- un extraño brillo se reflejó en su mirada. El castaño se levantó de su puesto, arrastrando ruidosamente la silla. —Regresaré a mis clases...

Eriol lo vio salir por la puerta. Luego sintió las miradas curiosas de sus colegas, desde la mesa contigua.

—Es mi sobrino- dijo, con una sonrisa forzada. Sacó una croqueta del plato, y la miró sin apetito. Lo que más le dolía, era lo mucho de razón que tenía Shaoran en sus palabras. Él jamás lo comprendería totalmente, aunque se esforzara. Lo mismo había ocurrido con su hermano, cuando muchas veces lo juzgaba duramente por sus acciones, por no comunicar las cosas y no intentar arreglarlas, cuando lo que más intentaba él era esto último —_"No volveré a equivocarme... Te lo prometí, hermano..." _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hideko, Mai y Atsuko, eran sus amigas. Las había conocido en el Club de porristas, el año pasado, y aunque no iban al mismo salón se habían vuelto muy cercanas. Ahora era muy común que se juntaran en el patio, a almorzar y hablar de cosas... El tema predominante eran los chicos; Hideko era una muchacha enamoradiza, con gustos cambiantes al punto que si un día salía con uno de los jugadores de básquetbol, al otro suspiraba por el chico listo del salón.

Atsuko era similar, pero no se le conocía algún romance. Siempre estaba a la conquista de un chico, fracasando la mayoría de las veces. Y no se desanimaba, al contrario, eso la llevaba a esmerarse más y más en su apariencia, y a pedir consejos a Hideko.

Mai tenía un novio, parecía feliz con ello. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía participar en los comentarios de sus amigas, respecto a algún chico que luciera interesante.

—¿Sakura?- canturreó Hideko, pasando una mano delante los ojos de la susodicha. Cuando ésta reaccionó, preguntó:—¿Estabas atenta a lo que decíamos?

—¿Eh?- ella bajó la mirada a su comida intacta. —Lo siento, n-no estaba escuchando...

—Pero Sakura, estábamos hablando de Yukito Tsukishiro-Hideko alzó sus cejas, mientras su boca con labial rosa, adquiría forma de o.

—Es por el chico nuevo que llegó a nuestro salón- salió Chiharu, que al recordarlo crispaba sus puños y alzaba el tono—Es sobrino del maestro Li, y al parecer se cree muy importante, porque le gritó a Sakura, todo por que ella le tocó el brazo...

—Chiharu...-quiso hablar Kinomoto, cuando las tres amigas la miraron con sorpresa.

—¡Oh, qué maleducado!- chilló Mai, quien tenía como modelo a su pulcro y respetuoso novio.—Debe ser uno de esos desadaptados. Qué horror...

—No debes dejar que te traten así, Sakura!-opinó Atsuko, dando un sorbo a su jugo de piña.

—Es cierto...-Hideko enredaba distraídamente un mechón de su cabello ébano, hasta que preguntó con un tono igual de casual—Y... ¿cómo se llama ese chico nuevo?.

—Xiao Lang Li-respondió Sakura—Es chino... pero él... -ahí iba a comenzar a dar una explicación sobre lo que había sucedido ayer. Quizás era una de las razones por las que Li todavía no confiaba en ella; y si no era eso, otra cosa, pero no podía aceptar que él la rechazara sólo porque sí.

—Eso explica las cosas. Los chinos no son de fiar- dijo Mai, frunciendo su respingada nariz.

—Es que ayer...

—Debe ser verdad. ¿Han visto esas películas donde muestran mafias chinas? Esas que además son violentas...

Todas asintieron, menos Sakura. No la escuchaban. Parecían muy convencidas que el sobrino del maestro Eriol era un sujeto que no valía la pena tratar, uno de esos antisociales que odia todo y a todos. Mai le recalcó no acercase a él, antes de que se despidieran en el pasillo.

Al menos Chiharu no siguió con el tema. Sakura la sintió muy callada mientras caminaban, y no tardó en encontrar el motivo: Takashi Yamazaki las miraba desde los casilleros.

—Saluda-le susurró a su amiga, mientras le hacía señas al moreno.

Con el rostro rojo y la mano temblorosa, Chiharu hizo el mismo gesto. Y Takashi le respondió, añadiendo una sonrisa.

—Van mejorando- dijo Sakura, y no necesitó decirlo tan bajo, pues Chiharu estaba subida en su nube, sin preocuparse de nadie más que del chico que secretamente amaba.

Faltaban unos minutos para que el receso acabara.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura al llegar al salón, fue mirar el puesto tras el suyo; Li todavía no había regresado.

—Kinomoto- se le acercó uno de sus compañeros. —Tsukishiro dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, que por favor lo buscaras en su salón.

—¿Hablar conmigo?

—¿Qué esperas? Apresúrate- la animó Chiharu, y aún confundida, Sakura se vio rumbo a las escaleras, pensando que debería estar feliz: no todos los días el chico más popular y guapo de la preparatoria pide hablar contigo.

Pero lo extraño es que Yukito y ella jamás habían hablado antes. Quizás un intercambio breve de palabras, apenas y sabían sus nombres, y las veces que se topaban era en presencia de más personas, amigos que compartían.

¿Para qué querría hablar con ella?

Bajó otro escalón cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Li?– él estaba ahí, a poco más de un metro de distancia. Sakura tomó aire, como si fuese a hablar... Sí, tenía que hablarle: ésta era su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

Iba a seguir bajando, pero la detuvo una seña de él.

—D-detente– dijo Shaoran, respirando algo agitado por la repentina carrera que lo había hecho llegar hasta ahí.

—¿Cómo dices?– ella frunció el ceño, preocupada por la apariencia cansada del chino. —¿Estás bien?– su pie iba al siguiente escalón, y cuando apenas lo apoyó, sintió un leve jalón de sus agujetas y perdió el equilibrio. Gritó, sintiendo que su cuerpo era impulsado hacia delante, sin poder afirmarse del pasamano.

—¡Cuidadoo!- gritó a Li, advirtiéndole para que se apartara. Pero hasta cuando cerró por reflejo los ojos, seguía ahí.

Un golpe seco.

Escuchó cuchicheos cerca. Parecía que un montón de gente la rodeaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos, notando al mismo tiempo que descansaba sobre una superficie cómoda. Miró bajo sus manos... eso no era el piso, era un sweater... Y eso cálido que sentía alrededor de su espalda, no eran más que los brazos de un alguien...

—¿Estás bien, Sakura?

—Parece estarlo...

—¿Qué hay de él?

—¿Lo conocen?

—Jamás lo había visto...

Sakura alzó su mirada encontrándose con los misteriosos ojos de él. Intentando salir de su estupor, dejó de observarlo, levantándose con urgencia.

—Lo s-siento. ¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó atropelladamente. Buscó temerosa alguna herida en él. Lo único que pudo suponer era que se había golpeado la cabeza, pues tocaba su nuca. —N-No sé cómo caí, yo...–Sakura se detuvo. Shaoran pretendía levantarse, por lo que le ofreció su mano.

—Puedo solo– murmuró, y con dificultad pudo ponerse de pie, sacudiendo sus ropas.

Sakura retiró su mano lentamente.

No aceptaba su ayuda.

Las miradas de los testigos siguieron todos los torpes movimientos del extraño.

—Parece mareado.

—Es mejor que lo ayudemos.

Alertado por las voces, el chico intentó alejarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

—Li…–decía una voz dulce. Estaba cerca. Lo llamó muchas más veces, y a cada vez, parecía disminuir, hasta que no pudo oírla.

—"_¿Por qué? Antes no me extenuaba de esta manera"–_ su cerebro ya había dejado de trabajar bien. Apenas sintió que lo sostenían por ambos brazos, sus ojos terminaron por cerrarse y sus rodillas perdieron las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol corrió a lo largo del pasillo y entró como bala a la enfermería, sorprendiendo a las personas que allí aguardaban.

—Ahí estás– dijo la joven de cabello castaño, sentada en una de las sillas. —¿Cómo te encuentras? Tus amigas me dijeron que caíste de las escaleras– el maestro se sentó junto a ella, inspeccionándola preocupado. —¿Quieres que llame a tu hermano?

—N-no yo… yo estoy bien– Sakura lo miró con los ojos humedecidos. Eriol no vio ninguna herida en su cara. —Fue mi culpa.

—¿De qué hablas? A cualquiera le pasan esas cosas.

—No, maestro, yo… yo hice que su sobrino se accidentara– pronunció con dificultad. Chiharu, quien estaba al otro lado, acarició su cabeza cariñosamente. —¡Soy tan torpe! –comenzó a llorar amargamente.

El maestro Li se levantó, y aún su cabeza no podía elaborar muy bien lo ocurrido.

—¿Cómo…¿Shaoran? –balbuceó, mirando hacia la cortina blanca que los separaba de la camilla.

¿Cómo había podido caer él, si su visión preveía que la accidentada sería Sakura?

—Él evitó su caída. Se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento– explicó Chiharu, pues Sakura no podía hablar.—Al menos eso creíamos, pero la señorita Hasato dice que fue porque se debilitó.

Las cortinas se corrieron, dejando ver a la enfermera. Tras ella, en la camilla y cubierto hasta los hombros con una blanca sábana, Li seguía dormido.

—Enfermera– Sakura se puso de pie, secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco. La mujer de cabello corto la miró con una sonrisa, sabiendo que intentaba preguntarle. —¿Está…?

—Está mejor –les comunicó.

Eriol dio un profundo suspiro. Aún así, seguía sin comprender muy bien lo ocurrido.

—Señor Li, Kinomoto me comunicó que el joven es su sobrino–habló la enfermera. Eriol asintió. —Usted es quien decide qué hacemos, señor Li; puedo continuar observándolo, o pueden trasladarlo a un hospital. Le reitero que su condición no parece ser más que una simple fatiga.

—Confío en usted– dijo el maestro. La mujer sonrió y lo invitó a pasar al otro ambiente, donde estaba el único paciente del día.

Shaoran lucía tranquilo, como si de verdad estuviera durmiendo luego de una ajetreada jornada. Tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza porque el golpe le había hecho sangrar un poco. Nada grave, explicó la enfermera, pero que para estar más tranquilos podrían realizarle algún scanner más adelante.

Hizo preguntas al maestro de Artes, cosas sobre la alimentación del muchacho, si realizaba mucha actividad física y si tenía antecedentes de alguna patología que revelara el porqué había sufrido esa pérdida de energías tan súbita. No llegó a ninguna conclusión.

Él herido, y ella sin ningún rasguño. Era muy injusto, pensó Sakura, mientras lo miraba en silencio. Y era toda culpa suya… lo descubrió cuando estaba ahí, con los ojos clavados en sus zapatos y sus cordones desatados, esperando el diagnóstico del chico.

—Está despertando– anunció Chiharu, y su amiga sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco de la impresión.

—Ya reaccionó– Hasato miró su reloj de pulsera y anotó algo en su libreta. El joven de cabellera castaña fue abriendo con lentitud sus ojos. —¿Cómo te sientes?– le preguntó.

Shaoran la observó largo rato. Pareció comprender todo en ese momento y movió sus labios, respondiendo un lánguido "bien".

La enfermera volteó las tres personas; Eriol avanzó unos pasos, mientras que Chiharu miró cómo Sakura parecía querer retroceder.

—Hola– dijo Eriol, intentando sonreírle, a duras penas, porque aunque estuviera despierto, el aspecto cansado del chico no cambiaba. Y él creía saber la razón luego de atar cabos.

Shaoran miró hacia un lado, encontrándose con Chiharu Mihara. Frunció el ceño al reconocerla.

—¿Esa niña vino contigo?-preguntó a su tío, incorporándose.

—No te esfuerces, Shaoran– le advirtió, adelantándose a la enfermera.

—Vine por mi cuenta, Li-habló la jovencita, cruzándose de brazos. Su rostro pareció sonrojarse un poco, cuando comenzó a decir—Aún no me pareces del todo un buen chico, pero debo agradecerte que hayas ayudado a Sakura... Gracias a ti no le pasó nada malo-Chiharu sonrió.

Eriol también lo hizo, mientras Shaoran hacía una mueca.

—¿Hasta cuando tendré que quedarme aquí?

—Hasta que te sientas completamente recuperado. Lo milagroso fue que no tuviste muchos daños en el accidente… Considerando que una chica cayó sobre ti– la mujer esbozó una sonrisa y miró hacia la cortina, donde asomada, hace algunos minutos, estaba Sakura.—¿Y la joven Kinomoto?

—Estaba conmigo– dijo Chiharu, luego de mirar a su derecha y no encontrarla. Comenzó a llamarla, hasta que salió de la enfermería. —Sakura… ¿qué haces aquí afuera?– la encontró apoyada en la pared, cabizbaja como estaba desde que trasladaron al chino a ése lugar.

—No puedo– ella se cubría el rostro con las manos. —No puedo verlo a la cara.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque me siento horrible, Chiharu– declaró ella, dando un suspiro entrecortado. —Podría haber resultado gravemente herido por mi culpa.

—No te sigas atormentando. La misma enfermera dijo que sufrió una fatiga… No tenía nada que ver con la caída que tuvieron– Chiharu le levantó el rostro y le regaló una gran sonrisa.—Debes pensar que ambos están bien ahora.

Su amiga tenía mucha razón… Pero seguía siéndole imposible atreverse a cruzar la puerta para volver a verlo. Estaba segura que su presencia sólo causaría molestias en él… Parecía ser el destino que producía que en sus encuentros todo saliera mal.

—Regresaré a clases– susurró la joven de ojos verdes.

—Pensé que aprovecharías el permiso que nos dieron–Chiharu parpadeó, siguiéndola—Tenemos clases con el maestro Fujita.

No le importaba. Ver a su tenebroso maestro de matemáticas era mucho mejor que importunar a Shaoran Li; él ya tenía suficiente con todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día seguía, y él lo vio transcurrir por la ventana. Fue su única diversión. Eso y ver en el techo la marcha de un diminuto bichito por la pared.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Por qué no pudo mantener lo que pensaba hasta ese momento?

¡No podía cambiar las cosas¡No le correspondía hacerlo!.

Pero fue imposible... Mientras caminaba, la imagen de la jovencita cayendo le atormentaba, hasta el punto que no lo soportó...

Estúpida conciencia.

—Te convertirás en todo un héroe entre las chicas- había dicho la enfermera Hasato. Le había dado permiso para levantarse, porque no faltaba mucho para que el timbre anunciara la salida.

No era un héroe. Ellos no tenían pleno conocimiento de las desgracias que ocurrirán, y sus motivaciones eran sólo por el bien de los otros.

Él no. Era un maldito egoísta. Si había un motivo que lo hacía reaccionar ante esos sucesos, era su propio bienestar mental.

_Uno de esos días de Julio había salido de su casa con ansias de comprar un helado que el viejecito del carrito instalaba en la esquina del parque cercano. Iba sin la habitual compañía de su mayordomo Wei, ni su tío. _

_Fue mientras degustaba su helado cuando vio a los chicos jugando un partido de soccer, y con cierto interés los observó sentado en una banca. Ellos gritaban y corrían tras el balón. Xiao Lang sintió la necesidad de hacer lo mismo en cuanto llegara al jardín de su casa, si bien últimamente el soccer le parecía aburrido, y Wei un mal portero. _

—_Vamos a perder porque nos superan en número!-escuchó que decía ése chico, el líder, a sus otros cuatro compañeros. _

_Sus ojos grandes se movieron a ambos grupos, comprobándolo. _

—_¡Oye tú!- lo señalaron. —¿Quieres jugar? _

_Se miró los pies: mala la hora en que se puso esos zapatos para salir. Sin embargo, podía intentarlo... Aceptó._

_No era de presumido, pero juzgaba que su ingreso había sido revertido el resultado. _

_Esa tarde le había contado al tío Eriol todo lo ocurrido, y éste había mostrado una sonrisa muy diferente a las otras, como si en el fondo no le agradara. _

—_¿Te gustaría seguir compartiendo con niños?- preguntó el tío, y él había asentido efusivamente, porque jamás pensó que sería tan divertido. _

—_Entonces, podríamos inscribirte en una escuela. Así también tendrías otros maestros que te enseñaran muchas más cosas de las que Wei y yo podemos. _

_La idea le había encantado. Xiaolang nunca antes había mostrado tanto interés por ingresar a un colegio como ahora. Quería seguir viviendo esa sensación de euforia cuando corría tras el balón, cuando hacia un gol y sus compañeros de equipo lo felicitaban, y luego todos tomaban helados al ganar el dinero que había apostado contra los niños del barrio vecino. _

_Pasó una semana más. Todas las tardes iba hacia al parque, y todas las tardes lograban un triunfo. Su tío agilizaba los trámites para que ingresara a una prestigiosa primaria, donde además asistían sus nuevos amigos. No podía ser mejor..._

_Un sábado en que el calor de Hong Kong te sofocaba, conoció al hermano menor del "líder". Hasta el día de hoy se sorprendía de recordar tan bien su nombre, después de haberlo oído una sola vez cuando se presento; era muy pequeño y flacucho, los ojos negros y la nariz respingada como su hermano, pero a diferencia de éste, parecía menos saludable. _

—_Muy bien, saquen su dinero. ¿Saben? Ayer estuve pensando que podíamos apostar el doble... dudo que ellos puedan ganarnos, si los hemos vencido tantas veces. ¿Qué dicen¿Sí¡Perfecto! Jian hará cargo de guardarlo. _

_Las monedas se acumularon en las manitos del niño, que las guardó en sus bolsillos. _

—_¿No puedo jugar? _

—_No Jian, aquí juegan los mayores de cinco. Además, eres muy débil y lento para correr. Pero como eres mi hermano, puedes estar a cargo del balón. _

_Claramente, Jian no estaba muy contento con la idea, pero obedeciendo a su hermano mayor, se quedó sentado en un rincón de la cancha, y no se movía de ahí si no para recoger el balón cuando escapaba. _

_Ese día los otros niños parecían tener más energía que nunca, motivados por la doble apuesta la cual por orgullo no ignoraron. Xiaolang sentía que además de energía estaban siendo bruscos, y lo comprobaba cada vez que recibía un empujón o puntapié. Por primera vez notaba lo fuertes y grandes que eran. Quizás los sobrepasaban por un par de años._

—_¡Li, ahí va!- el balón se elevó, bajo la mirada de todos. El chico de cabellera castaña pudo golpearlo antes de que el robusto niño a su lado lo apartara con un empujón- ¡Lo hiciste¡Ganamooos! _

_Sus compañeros saltaban felices. Aún sentado en el suelo, Xiaolang también sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecho de su jugada._

_Hasta que alguien le hizo sombra; parado frente a él y luciendo como un gorila gigantesco, el chiquillo que lo había empujado lo observaba de malhumor. Lo mejor hubiera sido dejar de sonreír. Sin embargo, no podía quitar el gesto, y luego de ver que el otro se coloreaba de la rabia, vio como la zapatilla de él le golpeó de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Quedó aturdido. Escuchó voces, insultos, se levantó una gran polvadera en la cancha y hubo un sonido de muchas monedas chocando contra el suelo, y el líder gritaba¡Se llevan nuestro dinero¡Tramposos¡Hey, se llevan también mi balón! _

_Después todo volvió a quedar en silencio. _

—_Li¿estás bien?- de pronto vio al pequeño Jian arrodillado a su lado, mirándolo. _

—_¡Somos unos perdedores!- seguía murmurando el líder.—¡Al menos regresen mi pelota!-gritó a los que se alejaban. El mismo mocoso que había golpeado a Xiaolang, la chuteó, aventándola al techo de una vieja casa vecina. Sus risas, aunque lejanas, se oyeron igual de hirientes. —¡Jian¡Jian, ve por mi balón! _

_El niño lo miró, y luego volvió la vista a Li. Lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a incorporarse. _

—_¡Jian¡Si no vas ni creas que te perdonaré que se llevasen nuestro dinero¡No sabes hacer nada bien¡Tenías que cuidar el dinero y dejaste que se lo robaran!_

—_Her-hermano..._

—_¡Dije que fueras por el balón!_

Cuando lo recordaba, volvía ese malestar a su pecho. Volvía a ver esa casa, al niño llegando a una de las ventanas del tercer piso. Estiraba su manito, pero no alcanzaba, y terminaba por subir al tejado.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—_¿Li¿Qué diablos crees que haces¡Nos robaron y tú tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma!-le reprochaba el líder. No se había detenido en sus lamentaciones. Culpaba a todos, por ser tan cobardes y no enfrentarlos, pero más culpaba a su hermanito, porque había sacado las monedas de sus bolsillos y las había botado del susto. Tan concentrado, tan enfurecido, no pudo ver al pequeño a cumplir su orden en medio de cuantiosas lágrimas. Pero Li sí. Y no pudo detenerlo... _

_¡No sabía que esas imágenes que habían pasado por su cabeza cuando tomó su mano eran una predicción¡No lo sabía¡Era la primera vez que sucedía! _

Lo habría ayudado...

Habría evitado el accidente.

Y con eso, habría evitado también ese remordimiento, ése horrible peso en su conciencia.

_El verano sofocante de Hong Kong estaba por terminar. Los trámites en la primaria no llegaron a un fin. Xiaolang no salió a jugar otra vez. No vio nunca más a su equipo, y se enteró por Wei que la familia de Jian se había mudado, probablemente huyendo del dolor de tan repentina pérdida. _

—_¿Quieres hablar conmigo?- Eriol parecía preocupado. No era para menos: después de dos meses de silencio sin saber el motivo, su sobrino pedía hablar con él.—¿Me dirás por qué no quieres ir a la escuela?_

—_Tú nunca iniciaste ningún trámite..._

_Eriol se quitó los lentes, y se restregó los ojos con una mano, suspirando._

—_Hace una semana dijiste que ibas a la escuela, pero en realidad ibas a la tumba de papá- al ver que él no reaccionaba, el niño agregó con seguridad—Yo te vi. _

—_¿Me viste?-el joven de mirada azulada se acomodó en el asiento de su escritorio, y esbozó una sonrisa —¿Acaso me seguiste, Shaoran?-preguntó con algo de humor. _

_Él negó, y caminando más cerca donde su tío estaba, puso una de sus manos sobre la superficie de madera._

—_Lo vi cuando te despedías._

_Las despedidas siempre eran iguales, recordó Eriol, (y seguían siéndolo esos días en que el niño estaba tan esquivo y silencioso) siempre eran unos golpecitos en el hombro, o le desordenaba en cabello...—Eso quiere decir... que el día llegó —murmuró, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos._

_Eriol sí lo sabía._

_Tarde o temprano, su sobrino presentaría la misma extraña habilidad de su hermano. Por eso había aplazado tanto esa gestión en la primaria: tenía miedo; en el fondo, y a pesar de querer cumplirle la promesa al mayor de los Li, Eriol tenía miedo de que el pequeño Shaoran sufriera en compañía de tantos otros niños. Necesitó alejarse de su lado, y cobardemente dejó la responsabilidad a sus hermanas. _

Todavía teme.

Todos deben tener alguna especie de temor hacia él.

—¿Estás listo? -la sorpresiva llegada de Eriol lo hizo levantar la mirada, y dejar atrás sus recuerdos. —Ya le pedí a alguien que viniera por nosotros- le comunicó, con una sonrisa. Parecía optimista. —Ah, Kaho te manda muchos saludos. No pudo venir porque tenía asuntos urgentes que atender.

Shaoran observó al joven maestro. Se desviaba en su conversación, aparentando que el hecho que lo hacía estar en la enfermería, no era relacionado con el extraño don de su sobrino, sino a un accidente que puede ocurrirle a cualquiera.

No sabía como reaccionar, y Shaoran podía percibir eso en su sonrisa temblorosa y su rápida manera de hilar frases para dar sentido a una charla.

—Maestro Li, qué bueno que ya esté aquí- cargaba aún con la libreta, donde Shaoran veía que apuntaba su temperatura a cada hora, y las dos ocasiones en que midió su pulso —su sobrino se portó muy bien. Es un chico muy tranquilo. -ambos adultos sonrieron, con esos patrones de cordialidad que ni ellos comprenden en su totalidad —Le recomiendo que lo envíe a un médico. Nunca está demás unos exámenes para descartar un problema mayor. Ésa pérdida de energías se ve en muchos adolescentes, y muchas veces está relacionada con el estrés, o la gran cantidad de actividades en que están comprometidos...

Ninguno de los dos prestó mucha atención. Sabían el motivo de ésa recaída, y las vitaminas y tratamientos médicos no podrían con ella.

—Cuídate mucho, Li- los despidió la enfermera.

—Gracias por todo- respondió Eriol por ambos, antes de que se retiraran.

Los pasillos habían sido desalojados por la mayoría de los estudiantes.

—¿A quién pediste ayuda?

—Ah, es... una buena amiga- Eriol sintió la mirada de su sobrino. Tal vez, era mejor decirle la verdad.—...es más que mi amiga, Shaoran... Ella y yo... somos... tenemos...-¿era tan difícil buscarle un nombre a esa relación? Hace algunos meses podía asegurar que Megumi Tsuji era sólo una amistad, y sin embargo ahora, después de lo de anoche, le era imposible decirle a su sobrino lo que había sucedido entre ambos luego de unos tragos.

—Entiendo- lo interrumpió el castaño.

—¿En-en serio?- se sorprendió Eriol, que ya había comenzado a sonrojarse por la presión. Porque se consideraba un ejemplo para ese niño, ahora ya adolescente, y su imagen ante él representaba casi la de un padre. —Ehm, me alegra...

Afuera hacía frío.

La mujer los esperaba parada a un lado de su automóvil. Tenía cabellera lisa y roja hasta los hombros, de rostro entre pálido y bilioso; sus ojos eran rasgados, tanto que tardó en encontrar el color celeste en ellos, entre esas espesas pestañas.

—¡Éste es tu sobrino!- exclamó Megumi, con una sonrisa demasiado amable en sus labios.—¡Pensé que era apenas un niño y míralo: es todo un jovencito, y muy guapo!.

—Shaoran, ésta es Megumi-la presentó, mientras ella hacía una pequeña reverencia.—Ella nos llevará a casa.

La tal Megumi hablaba mucho. Shaoran no sabía de qué, porque su cabeza trabajaba a un ritmo lento que no le permitía tener la paciencia de escucharla hablar tan rápidamente. Su tío parecía familiarizado con ese tipo de conversación, y le respondía.

—Hoy compré ése perfume del que te hablé, de la línea Shiro-Megumi aprovechó un semáforo en rojo, para sacar un frasquito de su guantera.—Es el que promociona Tomoyo Daidouji. ¡Oh, Eriol, aún no te lo he contado: conocí a Tomoyo y su madre!. ¡Se alojan en el hotel de papá!

—Qué bien.

—Supongo que sabes quién es Tomoyo Daidouji¿verdad?-preguntó, mirándolo con severidad.

—Creo que la he oído... -dijo Eriol, sin estar seguro de estar diciendo la verdad.

—Es la modelo. No es como la imaginaba... ¡Oh, pero su madre es sensacional! Sonomi es inteligente, bonita, refinada, millonaria...-luz verde. Megumi aceleró.—Pero bueno¿qué opinas¿Te gusta?

Roció perfume hacia Eriol. El automóvil se cargó de una esencia dulzona, hasta nauseabunda.

—Mmh... huele bien- fue el único comentario que Eriol pudo decir. Tampoco estaba seguro si le gustaba... Vaya qué confuso estaba aquél día.

—Achúuuuus!

Desde el asiento de atrás se escuchó un fuerte estornudo.

La pelirroja saltó de su silla espantada, frenando bruscamente.

—Soy alérgico a los perfumes– explicó el joven al sentir que volteaban a observarlo. Se rascó su nariz.

—Así veo– Megumi guardó su frasquito, ofendida. Nada más detestable que un hombre que no sepa apreciar una buena fragancia.—Deberías acostumbrarte a ese tipo de aromas… Digo, cuando tengas novia lo más común es que usen perfumes.–sonrió con presunción, buscando la mirada de Eriol para confirmarlo. Él prefirió abstenerse. —A menos que ya tengas una…

Hubo silencio bastante prolongado. Megumi se preguntaba qué cosa tan terrible había dicho como para que los dos se abstrajeran tanto. Quizás era de familia. Eriol también resultaba quedarse mudo en ocasiones…

El tío y su "amiga" se quedaron en la cocina, supuestamente para hacer la cena. Él prefirió subir, con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza. Encerrado en su habitación, se vio en un pequeño espejo en la pared; cuidadosamente, retiró la venda. No sangraba. Lo que sí tardaría en desaparecer, era el chichón.

—Shaoran- Eriol entró dando dos golpecitos débiles en la puerta. —Tienes una visita.

Sin hacer caso al marcado ceño fruncido que su sobrino mostraba, Eriol hizo un gesto a esa persona.

¿Cómo podía decirle a su tío que la pelirroja no le había caído en gracia?

—Hola- escuchó una voz tímida saludándolo.

No era Megumi.

—Los llamaré cuando esté lista la cena- dijo Eriol, cerrando la puerta.

Y ahí estaba: la niña con nombre de flor y grandes ojos verdes parecía vacilar en lo que iba a decirle.

—Quería… hablar contigo- murmuró apenas, mientras lo observaba.

Shaoran lanzó la venda al piso, dando un suspiro.

Ésa niña todavía no aprendía.

Había que asustarla un poco más, y así se libraría de ella, como del resto de personas que intentaban acercársele.

No había alternativa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas:** esta actualización fue tarde, considerando que cuando publiqué el primer cap, tenía casi listo el segundo xD. Cambié cosas de esa primera versión. Igual, perdón por el atraso, pero como saben, se hace lo que se puede :P

Las últimas páginas fueron terminadas hace una hora hehe, para que vean que apenas lo terminé lo subí de inmediato. Quedó largo en comparación con el primero... ··

El fic de la niñera queda para julio. Me disculpo tb con quienes leen, pero estas tres semanas que vienen estaré colapsada con tanto certamen xD uno tras otro...

Gracias a _Lady Nux_, _Betzy-chan_, _Nagu-chan_, _Dany-chan_, _Maron-chan_, _Willer-chan_ (haha, xD Y síii, ya me había dado cuenta que en mis fics Shao es tratado como niño raro :P), Tani (que tampoco tarde en actualizar sus fics, y que la esté pasando biem en sus vacaciones :3) y Kisuna.

Ah, y como decía Maron-chan, síp, esta idea surgió luego de terminar de leer el manga de Sakura Tsukabe: Mekakushi no Kuni, altamente recomendable :D sobretodo por lo lindo de sus personajes! (Arouuu .) Cuando lo encuentren, me pasan el datito, porque a mi se borró en un formateo -.- Y aprovecho de decirle a Maron: también espero tu actualización! xD hahaa, leo el fic de la princesa :D!

Ya, ahora sí. Me voy a estudiar, porque he tenido muchas emociones el día de hoy xD hahaha, entre ellas ver el cap 30 de Tsubasa y leer el 119 del manga!

Nos vemos, y muchas gracias por su atención :)


	3. Chapter 3

1**3.- Conociendo a Nadeshiko.**

La maestra Katsue Ishiyama era su maestra de piano en los tiempos que vivía en Tokio. Era la misma mujer que descubrió la hermosa voz que poseía, y la convenció de acompañarla a su academia por las tardes. Sonomi nunca se enteró que su hija salió de allí con honores. Ishiyama siempre quiso que actuase en una presentación con sus demás compañeros y compañeras de la academia, pero fue imposible por la ajetreada vida de la jovencita que tras un año en Japón se fue con su madre a Taiwán. Se conformó con instruirla en el canto y por la asombrosa habilidad de ella, terminó por lograr también que aprendiese a tocar el piano y el violín de maravillas.

Tomoyo no regresó en cinco años a Tomoeda. Y ahora que estaba ahí, lo mínimo que podía hacer era una visita a su querida maestra.

El lugar que ocupaba la academia ahora era un restaurante de comida rápida. Tomoyo conversó con la dueña de la librería vecina y ésta le explicó que Ishiyama debió cerrar por falta de recursos; el dinero de su sueldo como maestra de música en la preparatoria Seijo y lo poco que ganaba haciendo clases en la academia se le iba costeando los remedios y tratamientos de su madre enferma. Le dio la dirección donde podía encontrarla, pues también se había cambiado a un departamento más pequeño.

Tomoyo miró el papel que tenía en su mano y comprobó el número con el de la puerta. Golpeó suavemente. Un ¡_ya voy!_ No tardó en oírse.

—Buenas tardes-la saludó la maestra, apenas abrió la puerta e inspeccionó su rostro.

—Buenas tardes, maestra Ishiyama-le sonrió la jovencita.

Ella parpadeó y volvió a mirarla, esta vez más ávidamente.

—¿Usted es...?-recordó los lentes que tenía colgando al cuello. Se los acomodó, y entonces el fino rostro de Tomoyo Daidouji se dibujó ante sí —¡Señorita Tomoyo! ¡Es usted!-no se contuvo en darle un apretado abrazo, y la hizo entrar.

Ishiyama se disculpó por lo estrecho de su nueva morada. Pero aunque todo estuviera muy junto, había un orden y limpieza impecables. Tomoyo se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras Katsue marchaba a la cocina por un té.

Lucía diferente a como la recordaba; su rostro huesudo mostraba mucha más lineas de expresión, alrededor de los ojos y los labios, su cuerpo estaba más disminuido, su melena lacia y corta, su miopía acrecentada, pero su voz y su carácter seguía siendo el mismo.

—Estoy haciendo un pastel, pero aún no está listo-dejó la bandeja en la mesita del centro. Sirvió el té verde en una tacita y se la entregó a Tomoyo, contemplandola un momento —Cuánto tiempo ha pasado... ¡y qué linda está, señorita Tomoyo!

—Gracias-ella sonrió.

—Cuénteme, ¿qué ha sido de su vida todos estos años?.

Y así se inició un relato de sus viajes por distintos países, viviendo y acostumbrandose a nuevas culturas y aprendiendo idiomas, pero siempre familiarizada con las cámaras, los brillantes focos, las fiestas sociales...

¿Y la música?. La pregunta de la señorita Ishiyama la descolocó. La música... no había vuelto a cantar más que cuando estaba a solas. Su madre ya no se interesaba en que tocara el violín o el piano para sorprender a sus amistades; le valía la identidad que generaba como modelo, sólo como el rostro bonito que adornaba revistas y pantallas de televisión por treinta segundos.

—¿Es lo que le gusta?- preguntó Ishiyama, mientras adoptaba una de sus expresiones suspicaces que tenía en los tiempos que le enseñaba en la academia.

—Sí... es una gran experiencia-murmuró Tomoyo, bebiendo un largo sorbo de su té.

—¿Y una pasión? Recuerdo que usted decía que la música era su verdadera pasión.

Tomoyo bajó la mirada.

—Aún lo es, maestra...

—Entonces, déjeme entender-la maestra cerró sus ojos, y pensó sus palabras. Cuando los abrió, los clavó en los violetas de Tomoyo —¿Es su madre? -ella sintió su corazón dar un salto. Sí. Justo en el clavo —Lo sabía. Su madre no lo entiende... o usted nunca se lo dio a entender.

—Debo responder a lo que ella espera de mí-dijo Tomoyo con un hilo de voz.

—¡Pero señorita Tomoyo!-exclamó la mujer, de manera arrebatada —¡Usted tiene una de las voces más hermosas de todo Japón! Ni siquiera puede usarla para hablar en sus comerciales... le doblan con una voz tan raspada, tan adulta.

—Intentan darme una imagen más sensual-rió Tomoyo, sonrojándose.

—Pero con eso sólo la están perjudicando. Porque si la escucharan cantando con la emoción que sólo usted puede darle a sus interpretaciones, de seguro cambiarían de opinión. ¡Qué brutalidad!

Tomoyo volvió a prestar atención a su taza de té, bebiendo hasta la última gota.

—Bueno... así es la vida-la mujer terminó por encogerse de hombros, con una débil sonrisa —Y yo que siempre pensé que iba a ser una profesora de música, como siempre me lo decía.

—Sí recuerdo-sonrió también Tomoyo, con nostalgia.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una alarma proveniente de la cocina. Ishiyama se levantó de prisa y se disculpó para ir a ver el pastel.

Tomoyo volvió a mirar la salita, admirando la decoración con figuras de losa en los muebles, y los paisajes al óleo en la pared. En una de las esquinas de la sala, había una mecedora. En su primera inspección al lugar no la había visto, y ahora se sorprendía al notar su distracción; en ella, una anciana dormitaba plácidamente.

—El pastel está listo. Dejaré que se enfríe un poco-Ishiyama dejó el dulce sobre la mesita y miró a Tomoyo —¿Pasa algo malo?.

Ella volvió a mirar hacia el rincón.

—Ah. Es mi madre. Es tan discreta que su presencia no se nota-sonrió la mujer —Déjeme presentársela.

—No se preocupe, no tiene porqué despertarla-se apresuró a decir Tomoyo, al ver que su anfitriona se levantaba y caminaba hacia la mecedora.

—No está dormida... ¿verdad mamá?.

La anciana abrió sus párpados lentamente, fijando su mirada en la muchacha antes que en cualquier otra cosa. Era como si supiese exactamente su ubicación aún antes de observarla. Tomoyo hizo una reverencia tras la presentación de la maestra Ishiyama. Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la viejecita.

—Discúlpela usted-suspiró la hija, regresando al sillón —Mi madre ha estado así desde hace un mes. No pronuncia palabra alguna. Los doctores no diagnostican nada. El último me dijo que se trataba de una depresión, pero aunque inicié un tratamiento, ella se negó a asistir más... todos los días se la pasa sentada en su mecedora. Come dos veces al día, en porciones pequeñísimas-respiró profundamente, cuando la voz comenzó a quebrársele —Ya no sé qué hacer con ella... Estoy tan preocupada...

Ishiyama volvió a respirar, para luego soltar un amargo sollozo.

—Lo siento. Es que estoy tan sensible-se secó las lagrimas, con la punta de su delantal de cocina. Tomoyo se acercó a la angustiada mujer para agacharse a su lado, y poner una de sus manos sobe la de ella.—Yo no quiero aceptarlo... El último día que ella habló conmigo, fue para decirme que su enfermedad no tenía cura... que sabía que moriría pronto...-Ishiyama se calmó ante el tacto de la chica, pero de sus ojos siguieron cayendo gruesas lagrimas —...ella quiere hacer un viaje a Hokkaido, su ciudad natal. Le dije que yo no podía abandonar mi trabajo hasta las vacaciones, pues he perdido muchos días haciéndole compañía... -miró hacia su madre con una triste sonrisa —Creo que me merezco el que no me hable. Está enfadada porque postergaré el viaje.

Tomoyo no supo qué decir.

—Ay, no quiero incomodarla con mis problemas-la maestra se secó las lagrimas, y le sonrió amablemente —Traeré platos para servirle pastel. Y más té, para que lo acompañemos-se retiró a la cocina.

La mecedora comenzó a emitir sonidos de la madera crujiendo. Tomoyo miró a la anciana, quien también la miraba a ella.

Caminó hacia allá, atenta a cualquier muestra de rechazo. No la hubo. Siguió acercándose, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente para que ella pudiese oírla.

—Debe ser paciente, señora-le dijo, con una dulce sonrisa —Su hija hará lo posible por llevarla a Hokkaido como usted desea. Sólo debe esperar hasta el verano.

La anciana mostró un brillo en sus ojos, y lentamente, una sonrisa se desdibujó en sus labios.

—No me queda mucho tiempo-susurró, con su voz ronca por el desuso.

Tomoyo permaneció quieta, con sus ojos muy abiertos. ¿Acababa de imaginar que ella había hablado...?

—Quiero estar con mi hija el tiempo que me quede-siguió hablando la anciana, balaceando su silla —Pero no quiero pasar ese tiempo encerrada en este lugar. Hokkaido es donde nací, y ahí quiero morir.

—No hable así... -balbuceó la muchacha de cabello negro.

—Es la verdad-suspiró, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa —Tu nombre es Tomoyo, ¿no?.

Ella asintió.

—Creo que el destino quiso que aparecieras en el momento adecuado...

La maestra Ishiyama entró a la sala con las tacitas de humeante té y los platos con pastel. Buscó a su visita y la encontró al lado de su madre.

—Señorita Tomoyo-la llamó, con suavidad —Venga a servirse. Yo traeré una porción a mi madre.

—¿Su sueño era ser maestra?...-preguntó la anciana, cuando su hija fue hasta la cocina. Tomoyo volvió a asentir con la cabeza —Quizás esta sea la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño-sonrió.

Cumplir su sueño...

"_La música es mi pasión..."_

"_¡Quiero cantar siempre!"_

"_Seré maestra igual que usted..."_

El pastel era de fresas y crema. A pesar de que Ishiyama llevó un poco a su madre, ésta sólo se llevó un trocito pequeño a la boca y luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

—¿Qué tal está?-preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

La joven Daidouji, que estaba distraída pensando en las palabras de la anciana, se sobresaltó y afirmó rápidamente.

Ishiyama acabó con su porción y fue hasta su madre. Retiró el plato que ésta tenía sobre sus rodillas, y tendió una manta en sus piernas.

—Usted... ¿usted ha intentado explicarle la situación a su jefe?-preguntó Tomoyo, cuando Ishiyama volvió a sentarse con una expresión desesperanzada.

—Sí, pero el asunto no está en sus manos. Las políticas de la preparatoria dicen muy claro que un maestro no puede marcharse así como así, sin un tiempo definido-respondió ella —Eso sería renunciar. Y yo no deseo dejar a mis alumnos... ellos son todos tan buenos chicos-dijo, con emoción en la voz —no puedo dejarlos...

—Maestra Ishiyama-ella levantó su mirada hacia el rostro sonriente de Tomoyo —Dígame, ¿puedo ayudarla?.

—¿Mh?

—Respondame... ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?-al ver la duda en ella, Tomoyo se levantó de su puesto, y dijo con seguridad —Pídamelo. Yo quiero ayudarla... así como usted me ayudó cuando me aceptó en su academia-sonrió cálidamente.

Los ojos de Ishiyama brillaron con ilusión.

—Sí... sí hay un modo, pero...-se detuvo, dudosa.

—¿Cuál es?

—Me apena pedírselo, señorita Tomoyo...-soltó un suspiro, pero los ojos amatista seguían exigiéndole saber de qué se trataba —Bueno... podría ser mi reemplazante.

Era la manera en que muchos profesores procedían. Un reemplazante que reuniera, según ellos, todas las capacidades para atender a los alumnos en cierto período de días o semanas. Claro que ese reemplazante no podía ser cualquiera, y en este caso, Ishiyama podía presentar el diploma de Tomoyo cuando se graduó con excelencia de su academia.

—Entiendo si no puede hacerlo. No se sienta comprometida. Puedo encontrar otra solución...

—Maestra Ishiyama-susurró la chica de cabello negro —Ya es tiempo de que prepare su viaje a Hokkaido. Yo me haré cargo.

—¿No le causará problemas?

—Me las arreglaré-sonrió Tomoyo —Volveré mañana, maestra. Y dele mis saludos a su madre- hizo una reverencia y caminó hasta la puerta.

Katsue Ishiyama caminó hasta la anciana con una gran sonrisa y el rostro bañado en lagrimas. Su madre la observó desde su mecedora con una expresión perdida.

—Iremos a Hokkaido mamá-le besó sus manos amorosamente, en medio del llanto —Iremos a Hokkaido como tú querías...

Ella lanzó un suspiro y sonrió, acariciando débilmente la cabeza de su hija.

—Lo sé, mi niña-murmuró.—Gracias.

Sin palabras, la mujer dejó caer su cabeza en las rodillas de la viejecita con un interminable llanto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Hablar conmigo?-repitió él con cierta ironía.

Era lo único que había dicho, y luego un incómodo silencio le hizo saber que era momento de comenzar.

—Disculpame- Shaoran miró con desinterés a la niña frente a él. Hacía una reverencia, mientras seguía diciendo con voz acongojada —por causarte tantos problemas... De verdad lo siento mucho...

Se desplazó unos pasos. Sakura no quiso levantar su cabeza y siguió avergonzada observando el suelo.

—¿Por qué debería aceptar tu disculpa?

—Yo... no quería molestarte...-él comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Ni siquiera parecía estar atendiendo lo que decía.—Lo que menos quiero es llevarme mal contigo-se sinceró —Eres mi vecino, y eres el sobrino del maestro Eriol.

—A mí no me interesa que nos llevemos bien.

Sakura alzó su mirada y se sorprendió de encontrarse con esos ojos fríos. Él parecía muy claro en sus palabras, y en su manera de acompañarlas con su expresión.

—Te lo diré por última vez: no te acerques a mí-murmuró, con voz seca.—No vine a Japón para hacerme de amigos. Es lo último que se me ocurriría-al ver que Sakura pretendía interrumpirlo, quizás con algún discurso sobre lo importante de la amistad, continuó —También deberías advertirle al resto de tus "amigos" que no se metan conmigo... se podrían encontrar con una persona bastante desagradable.

Ella parpadeó, confusa. No quería creer lo que estaba escuchando... podía ver que Shaoran Li era un niño solitario y desconfiado, pero no creía que fuese al grado de amenazar a otros si se le acercaban.

—No lo dices en serio-murmuró para sí.

—¿Acaso no sabes la razón por la que me cambié de preparatoria?-él extendió los brazos, diciendo en tono burlesco —Porque soy un problema. Porque soy un inadaptado. Porque hacía llorar a las chicas, y porque buscaba pleitos con los chicos. Y Eriol está convencido en que puede hacerme cambiar... es una pena, porque ya soy así-él se acercó, sólo lo necesario. Su mirada era dura, sus palabras como disparos certeros en su médula —¿O quieres que te lo demuestre? Porque puedo llegar a ser una pesadilla...

Sakura tembló y tuvo que bajar la mirada para no seguir enfrentando la suya.

Hablaba en serio...

—Estoy cansado de verte-él le hizo una seña para que se retirara.—Y llévate tu taza. Está en la mesa, al terminar las escaleras- Cuando la chica salió de la habitación, todavía turbada y asustada, Shaoran dio un suspiro y se recargó en la puerta cerrada.—Soy una pesadilla-se repitió, amargamente. Eso era muy cierto.

Sakura bajó las escaleras con lentitud, como si en el fondo deseara volver a la habitación. Pero iba a ganarse más desprecio de Li, y no quería tentar su humor como para volver a preguntarle si estaba seguro de todo lo que decía ser.

Tomó su tazón con ambas manos, y lo recargó en su pecho.

Comenzaba a sentirse el aroma de algo cocinándose en el primer piso.

Eriol no era el mejor cocinero, por eso y por sus obligaciones, la mayoría de las ocasiones dejaba la labor a su buena vecina Sakura, que sin poner inconvenientes venía para preparar o traía algo listo de su casa. Sin embargo, ésta tarde él mismo hacía la cena con ayuda de su amiga Megumi, quien tampoco era la más experimentada en esas artes.

—Sobre tu sobrino, Eriol-decía Megumi, como si estuviera comenzando con un nuevo tema —Me dio la sensación de que era... insociable. ¿Se comportaba igual en China?

—Shaoran se comporta así con la gente que no conoce, Megumi-respondió Eriol, que revolvía algo en la olla, según pudo apreciar Sakura asomada apenas por la puerta —Ha tenido muchos problemas. No confía fácilmente en la gente... Piensa que ellos se asustarán de él.

—¡Creeme que con la primera impresión los asusta!-exclamó Megumi enérgicamente —¿Quién querría acercársele con esa expresión tan seria en su cara?

—Es lo mismo que opinaron sus compañeros en Hong Kong. Siempre lo vieron como a un chico raro, que no calzaba con ellos-Eriol necesitaba hablar sobre eso. No sabía si Megumi sería la oyente apropiada, pero mientras no mencionara nada del don, todo estaría bien —Mi sobrino necesita compresión. No que lo juzguen apenas lo conozcan... Y tengo la esperanza, de que aquí en Japón, conseguirá amigos-Eriol sonrió ampliamente —Estoy seguro que habrá gente que quiera conocer al verdadero Shaoran.

—Si tú lo dices-murmuró Megumi —¿No es hora de que sirvamos la cena? Tengo un poco de hambre...

—Claro, llamaré a los chicos.

Sakura se ocultó rápidamente tras la pared del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Eriol. Éste pasó sin darse por enterado de su presencia y subió las escaleras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya había hecho la cena en casa, y hacía una hora esperaba a su hermana para comenzar a comer. No solía hacerlo, pero los últimos días la universidad le había quitado muchísimo tiempo para compartir con su familia.

—¿Monstruo?-preguntó, desde el sofá cambiando canales con el control remoto —¿Eres tú?-tras el cierre de la puerta, escuchó unos pasos.

Luego Sakura se asomó en la sala con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Síp, ya estoy en casa.

El joven frunció el ceño.

—La cena está lista, monstruo...

—De acuerdo, vendré enseguida-Sakura subió rápidamente las escaleras, con Kero siguiendola contento.

Había algo extraño... como para no haberle respondido ante su llamado de "monstruo". Touya se levantó y caminó a la cocina para servir los platos.

Kero subió a la cama con un salto ágil y movía su cola de un lado a otro. Miraba a su dueña cambiarse de ropa totalmente ajena a sus maullidos que exigían un poco de cariño.

Volvió a maullar entonces, esta vez más lastimeramente. Entonces sí llamó su atención; Sakura lo tomó suavemente entre sus brazos y acarició tras sus orejas con cariño.

—Kero, yo seré su amiga-murmuró, mientras corría un poco las cortinas de la ventana que daba con la casa vecina —Voy a conocer al verdadero Shaoran.-se prometió, alzando un puño sonriente—como que me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

Con sus pequeños ojos negros, Kero pareció apoyarla con el "miau" que escapó de su hocico.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frío... no había otro pensamiento en la cabeza del joven Li a esa hora de la mañana.

Eriol lo había despertado alegremente abriendo las cortinas, como si fuera a mostrar un cielo azulado y un sol brillante. Cuando salió de la cama, su sobrino quiso apretarle el cuello; tiritó, y caminó encogidos los hombros hacia el baño.

—Más le vale que haya agua caliente-masculló, cuando abrió la llave correspondiente de la ducha y comenzó a salir un chorro gélido —Rayos-volvió a temblar, y terminó por sumergirse bajo el agua glacial que caía sobre su cabeza.

—¿Puedes creer que se me acabó la azúcar?-dijo Eriol sonriendo, mientras miraba dentro de su azucarero vacío —Siempre se me olvida comprar...

Shaoran no hizo caso y se bebió el café cargado que se había preparado sin arrugarse.

Vivir con su tío era un desafío extra.

—Es una pena que Sakura no se quedara a la cena ayer. Así habrías podido hablar mas con ella...

—Mmh, ¿no vas a Seijo?-preguntó el castaño, ignorando lo anterior. No le había dicho a Eriol que el motivo por el que la vecina se había retirado tan apresurada era él y su exitosa actuación.

—Hoy entro más tarde-sonrió —Ventajas de maestros de artes.

Su sobrino alzó las cejas y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

—Me siento orgulloso por lo que estás haciendo, Shaoran-declaró, esta vez sin sonreír pero con una gran admiración en su mirada —Estás demostrando ser muy fuerte...

Él se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

¿Querría también su padre el que rechazara la presencia de otros? ¿Y cómo lo hacía él? Shaoran tuvo deseos de saber más que nunca qué actitud tenía su padre frente a los demás... ¿Seria valiente como Eriol decía? ¿Nunca sintió miedo?

Afuera habían unos dos grados. Suficientes para hacer que sus dientes castañearan.

—Buenos días.

De reojo vio una chica parada en la acerca, con su abrigo y su bufanda roja enrollada en el cuello.

Dio media vuelta y caminó, indiferente.

—¡Espera Li!- Sakura trotó para acercársele. Cuando ya caminaba a su lado, soltó el aire con una sonrisa —Hace mucho frío, ¿verdad?.

El ambarino se detuvo irritado.

—Te lo advertí ayer, Kinomoto-dijo, casi gruñendo y con dificultad, pues sus dientes no dejaban de chocar entre sí —No te me acerques.

Para su sorpresa, ella continuó sonriendole.

—Ya lo sé. Voy a considerar esa advertencia-ella siguió caminando —Porque sólo es eso... una advertencia, y me haré responsable si trae consecuencias.

Shaoran pestañó, y ladeó su cabeza.

"_¿La considerará?..." _

—Li, es mejor que te apresures o llegaremos tarde-dijo Sakura, volteando hacia él.

¿Qué quiere demostrar?

¿Que no tiene miedo?

¿Que puede llegar a ser su amiga?

Tonterías. Tarde o temprano tendría miedo, y sus buenas intenciones de amistad las aplastaría él mismo.

Unas risas alegres se escucharon a sus espaldas. Muchos niños provistos de gorros y guantes jugaban a corretearse.

—La primaria está al lado de Seijo-explicó Sakura, y Shaoran la miró sin comprender en qué momento habían vuelto a caminar juntos.

Al menos ningún niño pasó muy cerca suyo... Suspiró con alivio.

Cuando la estampido de chiquillos terminó, la última en pasar fue una niña que corría con cierta dificultad. Parecía cansada, y al momento que los sobrepasó, un bulto cayó de su mochila abierta.

Fue Sakura quien se acercó a recogerlo. Era un osito gris, parecía hecho a mano.

—¡Niña! ¡Tu oso se cayó!-le gritó, agitando el muñeco de felpa.

Ella corrió hacia ambos, y se detuvo jadeante. Tenía un gorro que le cubría toda la frente y la bufanda que llegaba hasta su nariz; sólo unos grandes ojos azules relucían en su carita roja.

—Gra-gracias-dijo, mientras seguía recuperando el aliento.

—No tienes porqué correr tanto, aún queda tiempo-le sonrió Sakura, después de que ella se despidiera con una seña. —Bueno, sigamos con nuestro cami...-Sakura miró a todos lados, pero él no estaba... le había tomado bastante distancia. Nada que la mejor alumna de deportes no pudiera superar. —¡Liii!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiharu Mihara estaba en la entrada conversando con sus compañeras de salón hacía dos minutos. Y la verdad no se hubiera detenido allí si Takashi Yamazaki no estuviese a unos cuantos metros, también en una charla con su equipo de soccer.

—Mihara, aún no has contado lo que ocurrió ayer luego de que llevaran a Li a la enfermería-le recordó una de sus compañeras, con interés.

—¡Sí! Queremos saber todo lo que ocurrió-demandó otra.

—Pues Li estaba mejor... Al parecer le dio una fatiga...

Las chicas se fruncieron por algo incomprensible para Chiharu.

—No queremos saber eso, sino lo que le dijo a Sakura, y Sakura a él.

—En otras palabras, queremos el chisme-sonrió la más baja.

Chiharu arrugó una ceja, y antes de decirles que no había nada de chisme en lo ocurrido ayer, Hideko, Mai y Atsuko la llamaron desde los casilleros. Caminó a ellas sintiéndose salvada.

—Chiharu, queremos explicaciones-fue lo primero que dijo Hideko, antes de que la castaña terminara con su saludo.

—¿Ustedes también?-una gota escurrió por su frente. Se cruzó de brazos, un tanto cansada —¿Qué quieren que explique?

Mai se adelantó un paso, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué Sakura llegó en compañía del nuevo?- preguntó Mai, molesta.—¡Se lo advertimos! ¡Es un...!

—¿Qué!-exclamó Chiharu, abriendo los ojos completamente. A su lado, Takashi la observó mientras caminaba hacia su salón, pero bajó la mirada desilusionado porque no prestaba atención más que a sus amigas —¿Ellos? ¿Juntos? ¿Cuándo?

Atsuko miró su reloj de pulsera y dijo:

—Hace unos cinco minutos. Ya deben estar en el salón.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, Chiharu llegó hasta el salón B, en el tercer piso. Ya habían estudiantes tomando ubicaciones, otros charlando en grupos, y en la fila que daba hacia la ventana, Sakura sacaba sus cuadernos con una sonrisa, y los depositaba en su escritorio. Tras ella, Li estaba exactamente como el día de ayer, con la barbilla sostenida por su mano, contemplando el cielo.

—Sakura-la llamó Chiharu, acercándose.

—Buenos días, Chiharu-sonrió la de ojos verdes.

—Buenos días-miró a Li ceñuda, para preguntarle a su amiga en voz baja —¿Es cierto que venías en compañía de él?

—¿Él?-parpadeó Sakura. Chiharu hizo un movimiento con sus ojos para señalar al chico de atrás —Ah, sí.

—¿No te trató mal?

Sakura estaba segura que Li podía escucharlas. Sin embargo, no creía que le interesara demasiado.

—No me ha perdonado aún-murmuró ella, bajito. Chiharu debió acercar su oído para escucharla mejor —La verdad, él no estaba muy contento con mi compañía. Pero creo que puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión-terminó por decir Sakura, optimista.

Su amiga no quiso contradecirla. ¿Para qué? Sakura sabía lo que hacía, y podía caber la posibilidad de que Li finalmente cediera. Además, ella sabía muy bien cómo hacer amigos y lograba empatía con todo el mundo.

—"_No puede ser éste chico la excepción"_-pensó, dando una mirada fugaz al castaño, que había cerrado sus ojos como si se hubiera quedado dormido.

El salón se llenó de murmullos. Chiharu fue la primera en voltearse para averiguar qué pasaba, cuando su boca se abrió de la sorpresa.

—Sa...Sakuraa- dijo, pescando a su amiga de la manga —Sakura, tienes que ver esto.

—¿Hm?- ella se despabiló. Había estado viendo por el reflejo de la ventana a Li dormir, y se estaba preguntando qué lo tendría tan cansado. —¿Qué pasa?-miró a Chiharu.

—Creo que viene hacia acá... No, _estoy_ segura que viene hacia acá-chillaba ella.

Sakura siguió el recorrido visual de su amiga, y se encontró con la figura de Yukito Tsukishiro avanzando hacia su pupitre...

¡Hacia su pupitre!

—Yo me voy-rió Chiharu, haciendose un lado.

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas ardieron cuando él se detuvo y la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Kinomoto.

Había fantaseado millones de veces en el día que Yukito atravesara esa puerta y caminara hacia ella, la saludara, le pidiera hablar un momento y entonces... le dijera eso que tanto anhelaba escuchar: "te quiero".

—Eh...-Yukito vio la expresión soñadora en el rostro de ella, y una gota bajó por su frente —Mh, venía a saber cómo estabas. Supe que ayer habías tenido un accidente en las escaleras. ¿Estás bien?

Para ese entonces Sakura creía que explotaría de felicidad.

¡Yukito estaba preocupado por ella!

—Sí, me siento bien, gracias- respondió, en un hilo de voz. Se sentía flotando en la más alta y suave de las nubes.

—Sobre lo que iba a decirte ayer-Yukito se puso serio, y el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir de prisa, como si eso fuese una señal de que diría algo importante —¿Tú... quisieras...?

"_¿...salir conmigo?"_

—¡Síii!-exclamó antes de tiempo, con una energía que logró hacer que Li abriera los ojos.

—¡Genial! Entonces, te las encargo-Yukito estiró una gran cantidad de papelitos, que Sakura miró con el rostro pasmado —Te lo agradezco, Kinomoto. Como tú conoces mucha gente en Seijo, te será más sencillo venderlas. ¡Todos en el equipo te lo agradecemos! ¡Adiós!.

Yukito se fue, despidiendose sonriente. Y Sakura se quedó con los papeles en las manos, mientras Chiharu intentaba hacerla reaccionar en medio de una risa.

—Cualquiera pensaría que te estaba proponiendo un compromiso-reía Mihara, tomando uno de los papeles —Son entradas para las semifinales de basquetbol.

Las últimas semanas se había difundido la noticia de que el equipo necesitaba

fondos para costear el viaje al campeonato en Osaka. Estaban confiados en que ganarían las semifinales contra la preparatoria Gojo.

—Hoe- suspiró Sakura, comenzando a darse cuenta del ridículo que hizo. ¿Qué habría pensado Yukito? De seguro tenía esa mirada de boba mientras le hablaba. —Qué pena- musitó, hundiendo la cara en sus manos.

—Piensa que con hacerle este favor conseguirás que él te sienta más cercana-opinó Chiharu, para subir sus ánimos.

El maestro Fujita llegaba antes que el timbre sonara. Entraba caminando apresurado, y comenzaba a hablar rápidamente sobre la materia y a escribir como enajenado en la pizarra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol entró a la sala de maestros comiendo el panecillo que había pasado a comprar a la cafetería. Colgó su abrigo, se dirigió hasta su locker y sacó los materiales para su clase.

—Eriol...

—Buenos días, Kaho- saludó el maestro de artes con una sonrisa.

—Buen día. ¿Cómo está tu sobrino?

—Mejor. Regresó a clases.

—¿Descubrieron qué es lo que le había ocurrido?

—Una fatiga-contestó Eriol, e intentó evadir el tema —¿Este termómetro funciona bien? ¿Tenemos tres grados?.

Kaho contuvo un suspiro y también procedió a ordenar sus libros.

—Eriol, debo adelantarme para mi clase. ¿Podrías quedarte y esperar al reemplazante de Ishiyama?

—¿Reemplazante?-él parpadeó —¿Qué le ocurrió a Ishiyama?

—Se tomó unos días. Asuntos personales.

—Claro, yo puedo recibirlo.

—Ah ah-Kaho movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro —No es él, sino ella. Sé amable, Eriol. -sonrió, saliendo por la puerta.

Afortunadamente su madre había salido temprano a finiquitar el negocio con el señor Tsuji en el mismo Palacio Kiniro, y no creía que regresara hasta la tarde. Sonomi también tenía unas cuantas amistades a las que quería visitar y le tomaría un tiempo considerable. Así que Tomoyo pudo salir un poco más tranquila de la suit donde se hospedaban, con todo lo que necesitaba en su cartera: una peluca, un poco de maquillaje y unos anteojos de marco grueso.

En el recibidor estaban los trabajadores del hotel y Megumi Tsuji que hablaba con una de las recepcionistas, dándole órdenes. Tomoyo se aseguró de caminar rápido hacia la salida para no ser vista. No tenía tiempo para hablar con ella, aunque era muy poco probable que a ella le interesara, pues sólo encontraba divertido hablar con su madre.

—¿No ocupará el coche que su madre dejó a su disposición?-preguntó amablemente el portero.

—Caminaré, gracias-sonrió, poniéndose las gafas oscuras y alejándose del hotel para tomar un taxi sin ser vista.—Buenos días-saludó al chofer, sentándose atrás y dandole de inmediato la dirección.

Llegó al mismo destino que ayer: el pequeño departamento de la maestra Ishiyama.

La mujer estaba lista, maleta en mano y de la otra, su madre apenas se sostenía en un bastón. Se quejaba a cada tantos, mientras bajaban las escaleras, pero luego se tragó todas sus lamentaciones y miró el edificio con melancolía, y con una sonrisa llena de paz.

—Anoté algunas cosas que le serán de ayuda-entregó Ishiyama a Tomoyo una hoja de papel y una pequeña llave. —Ya hablé con el Director y le conté de usted.

—Supongo que no le habrá dicho mi nombre-se asustó la jovencita, mientras ayudaba a la profesora a ubicar a su madre en el asiento.

—Ahí estás bien mamá-sonrió la mujer, para volverse a su antigua alumna —No se lo dije, despreocúpese. Aunque no pude evitar decir que usted es una niña muy buena y de gran corazón-murmuró Ishiyama, mirándole con sentimiento.

—Espero que tengan un buen viaje-Tomoyo vio que la anciana se había recostado en el asiento y cerrado los ojos con una sonrisa.—Su madre parece feliz.

—Y todo gracias a usted-Ishiyama le dio un fuerte abrazo. Tomoyo sintió las lagrimas que mojaron su hombro.

—No llore, maestra. Su madre quiere que esté tan feliz como lo está ella-le dijo, en cuanto se separaron.

—Nunca terminaré de agradecerselo-susurró, subiéndose al taxi —Aún no me ha contado cómo hará para que no la descubran, señorita Tomoyo.-le habló desde el vidrio abierto.

La chica le mostró una radiante sonrisa.

—Soy especialista en disfraces.

El taxi partió rumbo a la estación de trenes. Tomoyo se despidió con una seña, siendo respondida hasta por la anciana que había olvidado sus padecimientos y abrigaba una gran serenidad al saber que volvería a sus raíces.

—Ya es hora-se dijo, deteniendo otro taxi.

—¿Adónde va, señorita?-el hombre vio por el espejo retrovisor a una chiquilla de cabellera rubia, y parpadeó confundido. ¿Qué no había recogido a una niña de cabello oscuro?

—A la preparatoria Seijo-respondió con una sonrisa la chica, acomodándose la peluca.

Tomoyo observó la preparatoria encantada. No se veían alumnos a su alrededor, quizás porque ya eran más de las nueve de las mañana y estaban en los salones. Avanzó, calzandose el gorro en la cabeza. Cuando se vio en la entrada, coincidió con el momento que el timbre anunciaba el primer descanso. Recordó las instrucciones de Ishiyama que estaban guardadas en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo color crema.

1º Ir al salón de maestros y marcar ingreso.

Ya con la primera instrucción, observó a sus alrededores. Los estudiantes abandonaban los salones y se paseaban por los pasillos, sin ánimos de salir al patio por el crudo invierno.

La miraron. Ella pretendió ignorarlos y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sólo por aparentar que sabía muy bien adonde ir.

Quizás debió escoger otra peluca... Por muy natural que ésta luciera, atraía demasiadas miradas de los chicos.

—Hola-le saludó uno, con una sonrisa. Venía con un grupo de amigos, y parecía ser de los cursos superiores —¿Busca a alguien, señorita?

—La sala de maestros-respondió ella, sin detenerse.

—Está en el camino equivocado-dijo él, sonriendole —¿quiere que la guíe?

Sus amigos lo vieron con admiración. Y es que Soetsu Kurata era uno de los mejores conquistadores en Seijo, y era el segundo chico más popular (después de Yukito) del que se conocía su facilidad para conseguir chicas en tiempo récord... y romper con ellas, en tiempo récord también.

—Sería muy amable de tu parte-aceptó Tomoyo.

—Antes podríamos presentarnos...

—Oh, lo siento, pero no tengo mucho tiempo-ella le sonrió con inocencia —¿Por dónde debemos ir?

Soetsu se obligó a mantener su sonrisa, encantadora a su parecer. Guió a la jovencita hasta el final del pasillo, intentando entablar conversación, al menos ante los ojos de los curiosos.

—Es usted muy bonita...

Silencio por parte de ella.

—¿Viene a ver a algún maestro?

—No.

—¿Entonces es usted profesora?-preguntó Soetsu alzando sus cejas, asombrado.

—Creo que es aquí-dijo Tomoyo, al ver una puerta con el respectivo letrero —Gracias por tu ayuda.

—Cuando usted...-ella cerró la puerta. Soetsu murmuró entre dientes —...quiera

Sus amigos que lo habían seguido reían de buena gana.

—Es sólo nuestro primer encuentro-se defendió, cruzandose de brazos.—Los demás serán muchísimo mejores.

—¿Supiste quién era?-preguntó uno.

—No lo sé... pero si es una maestra, ¡que suerte tenemos!-exclamó Soetsu.

Buscó la ficha de la maestra Ishiyama y marcó su ingreso en el aparato registrador. Contrario a lo que pensó, no habían maestros.

Se quitó el gorro, el abrigo y se quedó con el traje que había escogido: una blusa color carmín, una chaqueta negra y una falda larga del mismo color.

2º Reunir el material guardado en el casillero número 10. Para eso, usar la llave.

Pegado en el casillero, estaba el horario. Después de revisarlo, y ya cumplida la cuarta instrucción que contemplaba ello, Tomoyo lo cerró. En sus manos estaba un cuaderno, unas cuantas partituras y una gran cantidad de copias de una canción que ensayaría con el curso correspondiente.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Tomoyo volteó un tanto asustada.

—Oh... Lo siento-se disculpó el hombre. Cargaba con otro panecillo que había ido a buscar a la cafetería, confiado en que llegaría antes que la reemplazante —Usted debe ser la sustituta de Ishiyama.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Mi nombre es Eriol Li-él hizo una inclinación de cabeza —Soy el maestro de artes.

—Yo... soy... -Tomoyo no entendía porqué ningún nombre falso cruzaba por su cabeza justo en los momentos que más necesitaba. Hasta que una súbita iluminación le sacó de apuros —Nadeshiko... Mi nombre es Nadeshiko.

—¿Nada más Nadeshiko?

—Shiro-otra iluminación. ¿Por qué justo debió recordar el nombre de ese perfume?

—Shiro...-repitió él, llevandose un dedo su fuerte mentón-Creo haberlo oído de algún lado... Pero no recuerdo dónde pudo ser-sonrió después.

Tomoyo se tranquilizó. Esperaba que el resto de los maestros tampoco estuviera familiarizado con ese producto.

—Luce usted muy joven-reflexionó Eriol, mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza —Si no vistiera así, fácilmente podría ser una niña.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido de su parte-dijo ella, encogiendose de hombros. Lo cierto es que no le agradaba que comentaran de su aspecto físico.

Ella no se había detenido a observarlo a él... o sí, quizás ahora lo estaba observando mientras terminaba de comerse el panecillo y ordenaba al mismo tiempo sus cosas. Era alto, de contextura delgada. Tenía el cabello negro, con reflejos azulados y largo, tomado en un pequeña cola que solía hacerse por comodidad, sobretodo al momento de pintar. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul, y resaltaban en su tez pálida. Los anteojos le calzaban perfectamente, y le daban un cierto toque distintivo. Alegre, distraído y simpático. Era una buena primera impresión...

—¿No quiere un té? -le preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.—Aún quedan unos minutos.

—No, gracias-dijo ella. —Quisiera saber donde está mi aula.

—Ah, es el tercer piso-Erioltomó sus cosas y le sonrió —También voy hacia allá.

El timbre de receso no tardó en escucharse y ambos salieron del salón. El hombre que caminaba a su lado parecía estimado por los alumnos, quienes lo saludaban mientras transitaban por el pasillo. Y apenas se alejaban, los miraban, con la clara duda de quién era la "chica" rubia que caminaba a su lado.

No, no, no... ¡Debería estar dando la impresión de ser una mujer! Porque iba a ser una maestra, al fin y al cabo, y que la nueva maestra fuese vista como una "chica" no era una buena señal.

¿Acaso habría faltado algo a su disfraz? Ni siquiera los lentes, ni la ropa, ni el cabello que le caía hasta los hombros le daban la imagen de una adulta...

—¿Nadeshiko no es el nombre de una flor?-preguntó de pronto el profesor de artes, subiendo las escaleras.

Tomoyo parpadeó, y tras asentir, él siguió diciendo:

—Conozco una Nadeshiko... No en persona, sólo por fotografías. Era la esposa de mi vecino. Falleció cuando era muy joven, por lo que me ha contado. Era una modelo, muy hermosa-Eriol sonrió con cierta melancolía.

¿Se trataría de la misma Nadeshiko que ella conocía?

Tomoyo escuchaba hablar a su madre de Nadeshiko, desde que era apenas una niña. Era la prima y la mejor amiga de su mamá. Tenía los ojos grandes y verdes, el cabello largo y ondulado, y una sonrisa gentil.

—_Yo siempre peinaba a Nadeshiko-decía su madre, mientras pasaba el cepillo por la sedosa cabellera de su única hija —A veces jugábamos a hacerle peinados raros. Ella siempre fue muy graciosa y se paseaba por la casa con nuestros inventos en su cabeza haciendo reír a todo el mundo. _

"_Era tan bonita que un día, cuando fuimos al centro comercial, un fotógrafo dijo que con su rostro podía hacerla una modelo. Y entonces, Nadeshiko aceptó y comenzó a aparecer en revistas juveniles, con vestidos preciosos que diseñaban especialmente para ella. _

"_Pero aunque era linda, y era amable con todo el mundo, Nadeshiko era muy distraída-Sonomi reía cuando recordaba esto — Vivía accidentándose en la secundaria, y hasta cuando llegamos a la preparatoria... era común verla con una vendita en su cabeza, o con las rodillas raspadas... Ella se reía de su propia torpeza. Siempre se rió de sus defectos, y nunca presumió sus virtudes. _

_Terminó de peinar a su hija, observando su hermoso cabello. _

_La pequeña Tomoyo tomó sus partituras, ya que comenzaría con la clase de piano en pocos minutos._

—_Nadeshiko tocaba muy bien el piano. A ambas nos enseñaron, cuando éramos pequeñas, pero ella siempre tuvo más talento que yo. A mí me gustaban otras cosas... siempre fui la niña estudiosa y perfeccionista, y ella la distraída y soñadora. _

"_Fuimos muy unidas. Las mejores amigas... hasta que...-su madre dejó de hablar. Tomoyo la miró y vio en su rostro una expresión de molestia. Las cejas fruncidas, sus labios apretados. _

—_¿Hasta qué, mamá?_

—_¡¡¡Hasta que ese desgraciado de Kinomoto me la quitó!-bramó la empresaria, con inmensa furia. _

_Tomoyo la miró asustada, puesto que su mamá nunca gritaba de esa manera, ni cuando uno de sus empleados se equivocaba en el trabajo. _

—_El muy cretino... Nadeshiko se enamoró de él. Y se casaron apenas ella terminó la preparatoria-Sonomi apretó los puños con saña.—¡Él era apenas un profesor! Pero eso no le importaba a Nadeshiko... Ella decía que mientras estuvieran juntos, serían felices, y renunció a todas sus comodidades para irse con él._

_Su madre se agachó, sonriéndole. La tomó de los hombros y le dijo con sus ojos azules brillantes._

—_Espero que tú nunca te enamores, Tomoyo. No soportaría que me dejaras sola, como Nadeshiko-murmuró, y le dio un abrazo._

Eriol se detuvo, y mecánicamente, Tomoyo también lo hizo al ver que los pies de él dejaron de caminar.

—Aquí es su sala-le dijo, siempre sonriendo —Que tenga un buen día.

Tuvo la tentación de pedirle que esperara. Que se quedara un poco más, que estuviera cerca mientras ella hacía ingreso a ese salón. ¿Y si no lograba mantener el curso tranquilo para su clase? Ella no tenía experiencia en eso, y aunque Ishiyama la tranquilizó diciendo que no tendría mayores dificultades, no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa.

—¿No va a entrar?

Tomoyo se sobresaltó. El maestro de Artes se había mantenido observándola, mientras ella se decidía a abrir o no abrir la puerta. Los estudiantes estaban dentro; se escuchaban sus voces, sus risas.

—¿Está nerviosa?-él le sonrió comprensivamente. Se acercó, quedándose a un lado de ella —No tenga miedo. Ellos no son tan malos... quizás algunos son unos verdaderos salvajes-Tomoyo ensanchó los ojos, espantada —pero nada que usted no pueda controlar.

—Eso me tranquiliza-musitó ella.

Él amplió su sonrisa y miró hacia abajo a la joven maestra, mientras ella respiraba profundamente, intentando borrar el atado de nervios en su estómago.

—Creo que ahora sí-se dijo Daidouji, confiada.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-el de ojos azules le observaba muy atento. Ella hizo un sonido afirmativo. —¿Por qué usa peluca?

—¿Eh?

El calor subió a sus mejillas rápidamente, y su mente aturdida comenzó a preguntarse atropelladamente: ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Tanto se nota? ¡Imposible! ¡Era una de las mejores pelucas naturales! ¡Nadie había sospechado jamás! ¡Era como cabello verdadero! ¡De las últimas invenciones en cabello falso!

—¿¡Qué dice!-se hizo la ofendida. Sus mejillas brillaban en rubor, pero no dejaría que él sospechara que estaba en lo cierto —Lo que dijo fue muy grosero, señor Eriol-espetó, con disgusto.

—¿Entonces es calva?- Eriol curvó una ceja ante la expresión de incredulidad y furia que se mostró en el rostro de la señorita Shiro.

Y es que su pregunta fue suficiente para que ella alzara su mano y lo golpeara impecable en una de sus mejillas.

¡Su confianza se había ido a la basura! ¡Ahora estaría a cada momento preocupada por si notaban que su cabello era falso!

—Esa es la fuerza que necesita-dijo Eriol con humor, pero la puerta se abrió y se cerró violentamente.

Respirando agitada, con las mejillas rojas y las cejas fruncidas, Tomoyo hizo un no muy elegante ingreso al salón.

Cuando se percató, los chicos y chicas le miraban con sorpresa, y porqué no decir, algo de temor. Se ubicaron rápidamente en sus pupitres, y esperaron en silencio a que ella hablara, siempre mirándola con ojos atentos.

—Ehm... Bu-buenos días-balbuceó, caminando hasta el escritorio. Allí dejó sus cosas, avanzó hasta la mitad de la sala, y se detuvo, siempre en medio de un silencio devastador. —Soy... reemplazante de la maestra Ishiyama.

—¿Qué le pasó a la maestra?-preguntó Kiyomi, una de las chicas que adoraba la clase y a la maestra.

—Tuvo que hacer un viaje importante-respondió Tomoyo —Hasta que regrese, seré la encargada de las clases de música.

No hubo una gran reacción en los rostros de todos; a muchos les dio igual, otros -como Kiyomi- no parecían satisfechos, y unos cuantos chicos ni siquiera habían oído lo que había dicho por estar observándola ensimismados.

—Eh... Mi nombre es Nadeshiko Shiro- dijo luego de un largo silencio, donde sólo se escucharon leves susurros entre compañeros.

—¿Como el perfume que promociona Tomoyo Daidouji?- preguntó divertida una chica, en los asientos de atrás. Tomoyo intentó sonreír. Maldita la hora en que sólo eso había pasado por su cabeza como una opción de apellido; la constante preocupación por ese asunto había traicionado a sus pensamientos.

—Nadeshiko...como mi mamá-murmuró para sí una chica de ojos verdes, sonriéndose.

—Ajá... Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que comencemos-decidió Tomoyo.—¿Alguien es tan amable de ayudarme a repartir estas pautas?-ante su pregunta, decenas de manos se alzaron. Manos masculinas, por cierto. Tomoyo soltó un suspiro, hasta que vio la mano de una sonriente chica entre todas —¿qué tal ella?

Sakura se levantó rauda de su pupitre recibiendo la mitad de hojas, y así ayudando a repartir a todos sus compañeros el material.

—Gracias-susurró Tomoyo, cuando terminaron.

La chica solamente sonrió amistosamente, y volvió a su puesto.

—Esta es una conocida canción-dijo la ahora rubia muchacha, sentándose frente al piano. Comenzó a deslizar sus delgados dedos por las teclas, logrando que todos volvieran a permanecer en silencio, escuchándola.

Se sentía tan bien...

¡Cómo había extrañado esa sensación de sus dedos presionando una tecla! ¡De la variedad de sonidos! ¡De su voz expandiéndose en todo ese espacio!

Al terminar, había un singular silencio por parte de sus alumnos.

Hasta que un tímido aplauso de la chica de ojos verdes fue seguido por otro, y otro...

Sonrió ampliamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Tomoyo ordenó sus cosas, mientras todos se retiraban al descanso.

No había sido malo... al menos, no apareció uno de esos "salvajes" de los que Eriol habló. A propósito de él... _"Es un mentiroso"_-pensó Tomoyo, frunciendo el ceño.

No le perdonaría tan fácilmente el asunto de su cabello como lo había hecho con su comentario del que lucía como una niña. ¡Si pudiera le mostraría su verdadera apariencia, para que viera que no era calva y que su cabello era bonito! ¡Sí, muy bonito!

—Señorita Shiro-le habló una vocecita a sus espaldas.

No reaccionó de inmediato a ese nombre. Cuando nuevamente la llamaron, se giró un poco aturdida.

—Sí, dime-le sonrió a la misma chica que le ayudó a repartir el material.

—Sólo quería decirle que me pareció que cantaba precioso-dijo Sakura, con gran admiración. —Tiene una voz muy bonita-recalcó, entrecerrando la mirada.

—Muchas gracias-Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no recibía un cumplido sobre sus dotes musicales. —¿No fue aburrido?

—¡Para nada! A mí me encanta cantar-ella rascó su cabeza, con una risa —Aunque, no lo hago tan bien como usted. Pero lo intento.

Tomoyo le sonrió enternecida.

—Ya verás que podrás. Sólo hace falta mucho ensayo y ganas.

—¡Sakuraa, nos están esperando!-la llamó Chiharu, desde la puerta.

—Hoe, ya debo irme-la castaña hizo una reverencia apresurada, pero se frenó antes de voltearse —Hum... ¿señorita Shiro? Yo... quería saber si podía llamarla por su nombre.

—¿Mh?-Tomoyo parpadeó.

—Es que...-ella bajó la mirada, y continuó con suavidad —M-mi madre se llamaba igual que usted... -levantó luego la cara, algo ruborizada. —Y... yo p-pensé que...

Tomoyo rió al ver su rostro expectante.

—Claro que sí-respondió, logrando que los ojos de ella se iluminaran —Pero dime, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Soy Sakura Kinomoto-dijo ella, con su peculiar energía. El llamado de Chiharu se repitió, y la castaña dio un saltito —¡Ya vooy!...¡Hasta luego, señorita Nadeshiko!-se despidió sonriente, y desapareció por la puerta.

Su madre se llamaba Nadeshiko... Tiene los ojos verdes... Tiene el apellido Kinomoto.

¿Será posible...?

¡Había encontrado a la hija de Nadeshiko!

Tomoyo se encaminó al salón de maestros, sin borrar la sorpresa en su rostro. ¡Cuando se lo dijera a su madre...! No. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Su madre nunca podía saber que estaba en Seijo reemplazando a su antigua maestra de música, exponiéndose a tanta gente.

Tendría que guardarse su descubrimiento para ella sola, aún si su exaltación quisiera gritarselo a todo el mundo, hasta la propia Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Estás muy feliz. ¿Es por la maestra?

Sakura cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Ella luce muy amable-decía la chica, con una sonrisita.—Y canta tan lindo...

—Ah, Sakura, no te lo había dicho pero creo que tendrás que comenzar a pensar en una explicación para las chicas.

—¿Uh?

—Te vieron llegar en compañía de Li-Chiharu soltó un suspiro—Ya las escuchaste ayer. Te hicieron muchísimas advertencias para que no te le acercaras.

—Él no es malo, Chiharu.

—Sí, es probable que no lo sea...-aceptó Mihara, torciendo los ojos —Pero no vas a negar que es orgulloso... Sigo sin entender porqué se molesta tanto en que otros le toquen. ¿Creerá que tenemos algún germen, o algo?-bromeó, pero no sacó una sonrisa a la otra.

Es justo lo que Shaoran Li quería. Que las personas reaccionaran como Chiharu, que lo consideraran un tipo desagradable, que no se le acercaran.

Así funcionaba.

Ése era su plan desde el principio.

—"_Quiere alejarlos_"-pensó Sakura, con tristeza. —_"¿Por qué le costará tanto trabajo confiar en la gente?"_

—Apostaría que volvió a nuestro salón a sentarse en su puesto...No se mueve nunca de ahí-siguió hablándole Chiharu, mientras se acercaban al salón D, para visitar a Hideko, Mai y Atsuko.—De acuerdo, Sakura. Ninguna palabra sobre Li, o Mai es capaz de contratar un par de matones para que le den una paliza-sonrió Chiharu, conociendo lo exagerada que era la chica cuando alguien le parecía intratable.

Las amigas se saludaron con tranquilidad. Atsuko había horneado un galletas, y las compartieron en el mismo salón, ubicándose en unas sillas del rincón.

—Mmh, no están mal-se obligó a decir Chiharu, masticando y procurando no saborearla mucho. Cómo extrañaba a su amiga Rika y sus dulces. Desde que estaba de viaje, Atsuko dijo que la reemplazaría, y cada miércoles traía una gran cantidad para convidarles a Sakura y Chiharu quienes no tenían más remedio que comerlas delante de sus atentos ojos.

—Gracias, cada semana pruebo una receta distinta-dijo Atsuko, con presunción.

—Y bien, ¿por qué no nos cuentan cómo van las cosas en su salón?-preguntó Mai, tal como Chiharu lo temía: hablarían de Li.

—Bien. Todo está como siempre-se apresuró a responder.

Mai miró a Sakura, que distraída, quitaba las migas de galleta que habían caído a su falda, una por una.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Y su compañero nuevo... no ha causado más noticia?

—No, no, Li está tranquilo. Siempre está solo, así que no trata con nadie-Chiharu vio con temor que las tres miradas de las amigas se centraron en Sakura. Tenía que intervenir —Oigan, Sakura intentó ser amable con él como con todo el mundo... Que se hayan venido juntos es sólo una coincidencia y no tiene porqué volver a pasar-intentó convencerlas, pues de lo contrario comenzarían a atacar a la de ojos verdes.

Mai cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, y dirigió una aguda inspección a su amiga.

—¿Es eso cierto, Sakura?-le preguntó —¿No volverás a acercarte a él? ¿Hoy fue sólo una coincidencia que se encontraran en el camino?

—"_Dí que sí, Sakura"_-Chiharu cerró los ojos, y esperó la respuesta.

—Él no quiere que me acerque-se escuchó su murmullo.

—Es lo mejor-sonrió Mai.

—Sí, él podría dañar tu popularidad-agregó Atsuko, comiendo una de sus galletas.—Imagina que todos se enteren que te le has acercado... Creerán que eres tan rara como él.

Chiharu vio que Sakura luchaba por no saltar a su defensa. Era obvio que por muchas advertencias que sus amigas les hicieran, no dejaría de tratarlo.

—"_Sakura tiene un corazón demasiado noble... "_

Pero, ¿tanto estaba dispuesta a arriesgar como para enfrentarse a sus amigas?. Y como Atsuko decía, ¿poner en riesgo su popularidad?... porque era una de las chicas más queridas de Seijo, y a esas chicas, no se les permitía tener caídas. Y Li, definitivamente, era una fea caída. Su acercamiento a él tarde o temprano despertaría rumores, y comenzarían a hacerla elegir entre mantener a su gran cantidad de amigos, o elegir a ese niño solitario que no podría simpatizar a nadie...

¿Y ella qué elegiría?.

¿Qué pasaría con su amistad?

Chiharu pasó saliva, y contempló a su amiga que parecía tener su atención en un lugar muy lejano... o quizás, no tan lejano...

Shaoran se estiró en la silla, con un bostezo. Estaba solo en el salón desde que dos niñas de primer año habían entrado para saludarlo.

Pobres. Nadie les había advertido que el nuevo alumno tenía una pésima disposición y no se molestó en responder su saludo ni sus presentaciones.

Ellas se quedaron congeladas frente a su pupitre, y terminaron por salir cuando él murmuró:

—No me interesa.

Hasta Satsue, que recibía muchísimas confesiones amorosas, las había rechazado de una manera más bonita que Li.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El salón de maestros tenía a casi todos sus integrantes reunidos, y el Director había anunciado su visita en unos minutos.

—¿Y cómo es ella?-preguntaba Kaho al que ya consideraba su colega amigo.

Eriol hojeaba desinteresado las pocas revistas que tenían para distraerse.

—Mmh... es joven-dijo, dando vuelta una hoja —es alta y delgada- pasó otra hoja—es rubia...

—¿Coincide con tus cánones de belleza, Eriol?-preguntó Kaho, divertida.

Él apenas alzó la mirada, volviendo a su lectura con una sonrisa.

—Sé que dirás que estoy loco, pero hay algo en ella que no calza-murmuró.

—No calza...-repitió con una sonrisa la maestra de Japonés, bebiendo de su té.

—Es como si...-Eriol pasó a otra hoja, y sus ojos vagaron por el contenido sin mayor emoción —...algo en ella, no fuese de ella.

Kaho Mizuki apenas aguantó su risa.

—Debo suponer que tu aguda observación te permite notar esos detalles-comentó, con cierta malicia.

—Si quieres ríete-él se sonrió —Pero es lo que pude ver-cuando su dedo dio vuelta a la siguiente página, Eriol se detuvo ante la imagen de una jovencita de cabello verde y ojos negros que sostenía una botellita de perfume en sus pálidas manos. Ella lucía muy inocente, pero de esa inocencia que resultaba sumamente sensual para los hombres.—Así que... esta es la famosa Tomoyo Daidouji-dijo, al leer la fragancia como Shiro.

—¡Ahí está!-exclamó la maestra de Biología, con su voz chillona cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la joven reemplazante de Ishiyama en compañía del Director del establecimiento. —Pasa, querida. Te estábamos esperando.

Ingresó al salón con timidez. A ella llegaron a presentarse cada uno de los maestros, y los comentarios hacían referencia a lo joven y hermosa que lucía.

—Debo ir a saludar-dijo Kaho, levantándose y dejando su taza de té sobre la mesita—Procuraré encontrar eso_ que no es de ella_-sonrió, para molestia de Eriol, con burla.

Le tenía un gran aprecio a Mizuki. Eran colegas desde que llegó a hacer clases a Seijo, y desde el primer día lo recibió como si se conocieran de hace años. Kaho Mizuki era viuda. Nunca hablaron de las causas por las que su esposo había fallecido; lo único que Eriol podía deducir, era el profundo amor que todavía le profesaba al recordarlo.

Por ese respeto hacia ella, aguantaba sus risas y burlas cuando algo que decía despertaba su diversión.

—Soy Nadeshiko Shiro-oyó que decía la dulce voz de la jovencita, rodeada por los otros.

Eriol bajó la mirada a la revista y sonrió.

—Como el perfume...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Notas: **

Yo y mis títulos xD. Bueno, para quienes no entendían porqué aparecía Nadeshiko en el título de este capítulo, ahora ya lo saben :P

Tomoyo maestra? Bueno, digamos que me basé en la relación que tenían mi profe de Artes y mi profesora de Música. Casi todos optaban por este último ramo, porque el de Artes era muy estricto xD Por eso tenían una especie de "rivalidad", y hacían lo posible por mantener a sus alumnos... Ains, tiempos de escuela :3

En fin, ya veremos qué pasará con estos maestros :)

Ahora...

Gracias a _Willer_ (pasé todos mis ramos xD gracias por los ánimos), _Basileia_ (tengo una deuda con usted señorita :P leeré pronto su fic que lo vi actualizado hace poquito :) gracias por leerme), _Naguchan, Tsuki Lunita, Kisuna, principita17 _(ña que tb dejan review en mi otro fic x3 hehe muchas gracias chicas), _Lian_ (tu tambien eres una de mis escritoras favoritaas:3 Para mí es un honor que lea uno de mis fics xD), _Mary Tonks _(gracias también por ser una fiel lectora :) , _Tani_ (miguiiissh!xD gracias por todo Tani-chan! Espero verte pronto por msn),_ Hope Li _(síp, planeo explicar más adelante el porqué :D gracias por tu review)

Se nota cuando una está libre de responsabilidades académicas x3

Felices fiestas patrias a todos mis compatriotas!

Hasta la próxima ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- Amiga obstinada.**

El tiempo que le tomó a Sakura vender todas las entradas para el partido de básquetbol fue de dos días, Exactamente el mismo tiempo que Li necesitó para que el rumor de su personalidad fría y orgullosa estuviera en boca de todos los estudiantes.

Dos días en que por más que lo intentó, Sakura no volvió a encontrarlo para que se fueran juntos a la preparatoria.

Dos días en que Eriol no la había llamado para que preparase la cena.

Dos días en que Chiharu había logrado establecer contacto con Yamazaki, cuando la joven Kinomoto le pidió que fuese a ofrecerle entradas para las semifinales de básquetbol. Eso ocurrió a la hora de almuerzo; Takashi Yamazaki estaba con sus compañeros sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería, y Chiharu, con vergüenza, pero decidida a demostrarle a su amiga que sí era capaz, se les acercó con una sonrisa.

—Hola. ¿Quieren entradas para el partido de básquetbol del lunes?

Al escuchar su voz Yamazaki se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, quedándose mudo mientras la observaba. Uno de los chicos habló con cierto desdén:

—No nos interesa el básquetbol. Somos futbolistas.

Los demás asintieron.

—¿Cuánto es?-preguntó el capitán del equipo, buscando en sus bolsillos el dinero.

—¿Qué crees que haces?-le preguntó el mismo chico que había respondido a Chiharu.

—Quiero todas las que queden-depositó el dinero sobre la mesa, mirándola embobado.

Chiharu le entregó las entradas, logrando en eso un leve contacto de manos que encendió sus rostros a un alarmante rojo.

—Hey, capitán- lo llamó un chico, con el ceño fruncido. Chiharu se había ido hacía minutos, y él todavía miraba hacia esa dirección con una sonrisa —¿Con qué dinero piensa comprar su almuerzo?

En fin, esos dos días también le habían pasado la cuenta a otras dos personas.

Eriol no entendía porqué la joven rubia no lo saludaba más que en presencia de otros, y casi por obligación. De otra manera no le dirigía la palabra, aún si estuviesen solos en la sala de maestros, ninguno haciendo nada interesante más que revisar sus agendas.

De todos modos, tampoco estaba tan preocupado de ello. Desde ése miércoles en la tarde que Megumi lo citó en el hotel que administraba su padre, se enteró de una terrible noticia: el Palacio Dorado había sido vendido. ¿Motivos? No pudo sacárselos al señor Tsuji, pues él estaba tan entusiasmado con Megumi por la gran cantidad de dinero que la venta les había dejado, que no hablaban más que de "inversiones". Quien lo había comprado resultaba ser una multimillonaria empresaria, afamada y reconocida en todo el mundo. Manager de una hermosa modelo, rostro de un comercial de perfumes.

Fue cuando ese nombre salió de los labios de Megumi: Tomoyo Daidouji.

¿Para qué querrían las Daidouji el Palacio?

Y la respuesta fue tan banal, tan estúpida...

"_Ay, Eriol, para qué más va hacer: fiestas, eventos de sociedad. El cumpleaños de Tomoyo Daidouji se realizará ahí. Después hasta es probable que hagan del Palacio su propio hogar" _

¡Qué sencillo! De un momento a otro el Palacio Kiniro había perdido su identidad de prestigio para expositores del arte, y se había transformado en un maldito antro de burgueses.

¿Y su sueño?

¿¡Qué iba a pasar con sus metas?!

El humor no lo acompañó con los días. Se le veía lento, depresivo, cansado.

—¿Puedes creerlo, Shaoran? Esa niña sólo quiere el Palacio para su fiesta de cumpleaños-decía, mientras daba vuelta la cuchara en su café, ahora provisto de azúcar, pues su sobrino asumió la responsabilidad al ver que él se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación y compró todo lo necesario para la casa—Es un capricho. De seguro lo vio un día y simplemente la idea pasó por su cabeza tan vacía, y recordó cuando le leían historias de princesas que vivían en palacios encantados, y pensó que ella también podía tener uno...-Eriol había suspirado ruidosamente, y su cabeza fue a dar con la superficie de la mesa. —Ella no entiende lo que ese Palacio significa para mí...

Shaoran lo escuchaba sin interrumpir. Y no tenía ninguna palabra de consuelo, por mucho que se las ingeniara.

—Creo que no podré recuperarme...-se lamentaba el hombre. Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus gafas caían por su nariz —¿Quién puede competir con ella? Es una modelo. Tiene un comercial. Y lo más importante, tiene muchísimo dinero.

Quizás porque ninguna palabra lograra consolarlo, Shaoran probó con lo inverso:

—Eres patético, tío-le dijo, sin ninguna expresión.

El maestro lo había mirado con los ojos brillantes, como si una lagrima fuera a asomar en ellos.

—Lo sé-suspiró entrecortadamente.

—Estás exagerando-le cortó su sobrino, cansado de ver su papel de desvalido. Él hizo un puchero. Shaoran sintió que una pesada gota de sudor caía por su frente —¡Ya eres un hombre para andar llorando porque algo no resultó como querías!

—Se me pasará. Dame tiempo.

—Más te vale que sea rápido-el joven también suspiró. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que tomar el control de esa casa? ¿Y hasta cuándo tendría que esperar para poder hablar seriamente con su tío, sin que éste se pusiese a suspirar por el Palacio que había perdido?—Me voy-anunció, y él pareció no escucharlo.

Shaoran miró hacia la casa vecina. Ayer había logrado irse sin Kinomoto, y hoy, si se apresuraba, tampoco se toparía con ella en el camino.

7:15 de la mañana. Fujitaka se sorprendió de ver a su hija bajar tan temprano para desayunar, vestida ya con su uniforme.

—Buenos días, pequeña Sakura-le saludó cariñosamente —¿Tienes servicio?

—No. Sólo quiero asegurarme que Li no se irá sin mí-la chica saludó a la fotografía de su madre, infaltable en la mesa. Agradeció la comida, y engulló todo con rapidez.

—Es cierto...-sonrió el hombre, sirviéndole jugo —Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Podrías invitarlo uno de estos días a cenar, junto con su tío.

El padre de Sakura estaba al tanto de la llegada del sobrino de Eriol Li, proveniente de China. Había escuchado a su hija mencionarlo cada mañana, diciendo que pasaría a buscarlo. Sin embargo, ayer Li no la había esperado y se había marchado antes a clases. Aquello pareció afectar a Sakura y logró que ése día se levantara de su cama con una inusitada prisa para alcanzarlo.

—Buenos días-apareció su hermano mayor, restregándose los ojos.

—¡Ya me voy!-Sakura pasó por su lado, corriendo veloz —¡Adiós Touya!

El joven Kinomoto se dirigió a la cocina, donde su padre servía sonriente su plato.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese monstruo?

—Fue en busca del sobrino de Eriol.

Touya se dejó caer en la silla con una mueca de desagrado.

—Ese mocoso... -masculló —No me gusta que esté cerca de Sakura.

—Creo que es Sakura quien quiere estar cerca de él-sonrió su padre, sentándose a la mesa.

No lo haría de nuevo. Éste día no. Sakura tocó el timbre de la casa vecina repetidas veces. El rostro deprimido de su maestro apareció ante sus ojos.

—¿Maestro... se encuentra bien?-preguntó, al verlo tan pálido.

—Sí, sí... son penas pasajeras (espero)-Eriol hizo una sonrisa —¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.

—Pasé a buscar a su sobrino para irnos juntos a la escuela.

—Shaoran se fue hace un rato.

¡Lo había logrado otra vez!. No pudo alcanzarlo por más que corrió, y cuando llegó al salón, lo encontró sentado en su pupitre terminando su tarea de matemáticas.

—Tú...-Sakura respiraba con dificultad. — tú no... m-me esperaste.

—No tenía porqué-respondió él, tras un silencio y sin detener su actividad.

Ella se mordió los labios.

Cierto.

Sakura se sentó en su pupitre y también sacó su cuaderno. Siempre olvidaba las tareas, pero sobretodo las de matemáticas.

Los del salón B tenían que hacer cambio de aula. Correspondía Artes, y para eso había otra sala habilitada donde Eriol aguardaba en la puerta la entrada de sus alumnos recibiéndoles con una gran sonrisa.

Shaoran esperó un poco más, sin levantarse de su puesto. No tenía ningún apuro de llegar y de seguro ver a su tío con la misma actitud de derrota que en la mañana. Prefería permanecer hasta el último momento a solas, sin nada ni nadie que interfiriera sus pensamientos.

Eso hasta que la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Shaoran miró que un chico de cabello negro y muy corto se asomaba.

—¡Holaa!-canturreó, mientras daba una mirada dentro del salón con una mueca de desilusión. Sólo había una persona: un castaño sentado al final.

—Tú debes ser Li-dijo, acercándose con fingida cortesía—¿Qué tal?

Él no respondió. La sonrisa del chico se acentuó, ubicándose en el pupitre anterior sentado sobre el escritorio y con los pies en la silla.—He oído hablar de ti. Dicen que tienes un pésimo humor, y que no te agrada tratar con gente.

Más silencio.

—Es difícil ser nuevo-siguió con cautela —Yo también me mudé a este lugar hace unos años, y tardé meses en relacionarme con otros. Uno se siente tan incomprendido, ¿verdad?.

Shaoran le miró. Justo lo que Satsue esperaba desde el principio: comprobar qué tan aterradora era su expresión, encontrándose en cambio con una bastante neutral.

—Podrías unirte a mi grupo-dijo, cuando el chino volvió su atención a la ventana —Te aseguro que dejarían de fastidiarte. Y además somos muy populares; conseguimos chicas y obtenemos respeto-esbozó una sonrisa torcida. —¿Qué dices?

Satuse no era del tipo de personas pacientes. Tampoco era muy afable en sus conversaciones con extraños, y si había llegado ahí era para ver a Sakura Kinomoto, pero como no estaba quería entretenerse con el bicho raro recién llegado. Quizás Li captaba la intención de que su dialogo era mera curiosidad, y hasta burla. Pero el muy idiota no respondía, y eso le sacaba de quicio.

—Vamos-insistió, tras persuadirlo en vano —La única forma de limpiar tu imagen es buscándote personas con quienes compartir. Tarde o temprano lo harás, ¿y qué mejor que con los populares?

No había obtenido nada.

Él seguía imperturbable, como oyó decir que era.

—Vamos, Li. ¿Que acaso nos tienes miedo?

—Son ustedes quienes deberían-replicó Shaoran con calma.

Satsue soltó una risa y bajó del pupitre.

—¿Nosotros temerte a ti?-siseó, mientras lo miraba con desdén.

—No te atrevas a tocarme-le advirtió el castaño, cuando éste se le acercaba.

—Pues tendré que hacerlo si quiero partirte la cara.

Shaoran se apartó antes de que se le abalanzara en contra. Él cayó sobre la silla, arrastrando también el pupitre hasta la pared . Se incorporó con una carcajada seca.

—Ya sé qué es lo que te pasa-Satsue se acercó otra vez, arremangándose —Eres muy débil para defenderte. Lo supuse-su mirada brilló, maliciosa —un hombre que se desmaya por una "fatiga" es una niñita... un debilucho... un cobarde...

Sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas, y una mancha roja le estorbó la vista. Sus puños se contrajeron.

¿Cobarde?

Su vida era un maldito infierno desde que tenía ocho años ¿y le llamaba cobarde? ¿Acaso un cobarde soportaba eso..?

...El no poder tocar a alguien por más que necesitara sentir su calor...

...El tener que alejar a todos antes de que ellos lo hicieran tras conocerlo de verdad...

...El vivir con el remordimiento por no salvar una vida tan pequeña como la de Jian...

¿Era tan difícil de entender para ellos?: él quería estar solo.

Por su bien.

Por el de los demás.

En el momento que Satsue se arrojó nuevamente, él había hecho lo propio y alzó el puño que dio directo en su cara.

El moreno lo miró sorprendido. Un hilo rojo escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Y Shaoran, con la mirada vacía, soltaba sus dedos, sintiéndolos adoloridos por la fuerza con la que los mantenía apresados. Respiró, intentando calmar esa furia. Era como si de pronto todas esas caras, esas risas, esas miradas, esas palabras que lo perseguían de su anterior paso por la preparatoria, se hubieran condensando en el rostro de ese tipo...

—¡Oigan ustedes!-exclamó el maestro de Inglés, que alertado por un par de chicas que sintieron el alboroto presenciaban la pelea —¡Quietos!.

Los curiosos que lo habían seguido fueron de inmediato a inmovilizar a Li. Satsue fue retenido por el maestro, mostrándose tranquilo.

—Explíquenme, ¿qué hacen golpeándose?-les exigió, mirando a ambos.

—Li empezó, maestro. Yo sólo intenté acercarme para conversar con él-dijo el pelinegro, con un exitoso papel de víctima.

—¿Es cierto eso, Li?

El chico, que al fin había logrado que los otros lo dejaran libre, no respondió. Sólo sus ojos oscurecidos por la ira se enfrentaban a los burlones de Satsue.

—Sí, maestro. Nosotras vimos cuando Li lo golpeó-dijo tímidamente una de las chiquillas.

—Espero que sepas en el lío que te estás metiendo. Tendremos que llevarte con el Director para que decida qué hacer contigo-el maestro caminó hasta la puerta y pidió a los chicos que lo siguieran.

Satsue fue el primero en obedecer, acompañado por los curiosos que entraron con el maestro, y las dos chicas.

Li iba atrás, silencioso.

El director Nawabe era un hombre joven y saludable. Tenía una excelente relación con todos los profesores, y se le vinculaba sentimentalmente con la maestra de Química. Claro que eran sólo rumores de lo alumnos.

—El maestro Kunisada ya me explicó la situación-dijo, apenas ellos entraron a su oficina. —Ahora quiero oírlo de ustedes.

Satsue miró de reojo al castaño; él no parecía querer hablar, por lo que empezó relatando lo mismo que a Kunisada.

—¿Es cierto eso?-se dirigió el director al chino tras escuchar toda la historia. Él mantuvo la mirada en el suelo.—Li, es mejor que me respondas. Es el momento en que debes convencerme de tu inocencia.

—Yo lo golpeé.

Suspirando, Nawabe cerró por un momento sus párpados.

—¿Entonces reconoces tu culpa?

—Sí.

El Director caviló unos instantes sobre la decisión a tomar. No acostumbraba a que los involucrados en problemas declaran con tanta quietud su responsabilidad, sin temor a las consecuencias.

—Espero que estés conciente, Li, que este tipo de situaciones deben castigarse con dureza-dijo con voz grave —No aceptamos la violencia en nuestra institución.

Shaoran no levantó la mirada, y una especie de emoción pareció nacerle al pensar que la medida de castigo podría ser una expulsión definitiva.

—Sin embargo, el joven Satsue ha cometido faltas también-el Director miró al otro chico, que alzó las cejas en gesto incrédulo —Sí; ha dado problemas a la maestra de Biología y al profesor de Deportes. Si mal no recuerdo, tu castigo era limpiar el gimnasio todo los miércoles después del entrenamiento del equipo de básquetbol.

—Se me había olvidado-respondió Satsue, aún si lo tuviera muy presente.

El hombre se sentó en su silla. Miró su escritorio y alternadamente los rostros de los jóvenes.

—Ya tomé una decisión-informó, tomando aire —No quiero castigar a Li con dos semanas de suspensión. Quiero creer que este malentendido no volverá a repetirse, y que si esta vez ocurrió, fue porque estaba nervioso por su reciente llegada-Shaoran lo observó desilusionado. De verdad quería esa expulsión... hubiese sido una buena excusa para dejar ese lugar —Tampoco puedo dejar tal acción sin tomar medidas...

Satsue sonrió, recuperando la esperanza.

—Li deberá tomar desde hoy el lugar de Satsue en el gimnasio. Además, será suspendido hasta el lunes de la próxima semana, donde espero, hayas reflexionado sobre tu comportamiento-miró con fijeza al de ojos café hasta que éste asintió para complacerlo —Puede retirarse a cumplir de inmediato con tu castigo.

Shaoran hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y salió por la puerta. Satsue se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no soltar una carcajada; ya podría burlarse de él a sus anchas.

—En cuanto a usted, señor Satsue-sonó nuevamente el tosco vozarrón del Director —Recuerde que la maestra de Biología también le dejó un castigo de hacer una investigación sobre la contaminación atmosférica con treinta páginas mínimo... Ahora, lo primero que debería hacer es ir a la enfermería para luego regresar a sus clases.

Él asintió de mala gana y salió de la oficina. Pudo alcanzar a Li y darle unas cuantas instrucciones, pero el chino no se detuvo para escucharlo, y apresuró su paso, por lo que Satsue terminó por gritarle con burla—¡Y no te olvides de sacar la basura!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Patético? Sí. Su sobrino tenía razón. Y si Shaoran tenía la fuerza para continuar en la preparatoria, él tendría que tener el mismo temple para asumir su derrota ante Tomoyo Daidouji y renunciar a ese sueño para siempre.

—Soy un ejemplo para él-se dijo, lavándose el rostro y mirándose luego en el espejo.—No voy a defraudar a mi único sobrino por segunda vez.

Eriol apareció en la preparatoria con una sonrisa que no se le había visto esos últimos días. Entró al salón donde todos notaron el repentino cambio, sobretodo Mizuki, que conocía parte del caso luego de convencerlo a que se desahogara contándoselo.

—¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó, mientras él sacaba sus cosas del casillero.

—Mucho mejor.

Los maestros comenzaron a circular a sus salas. A excepción de Mizuki, que tenía la hora libre y se quedó conversando con el maestro de Inglés.

—Buen día, señorita Shiro-saludó, alcanzando a la joven rubia que se dirigía a las escaleras.

—Buen día-respondió ella, por educación.

Eriol notó otra vez el rechazo.

—¿Cómo le ha ido en sus clases?

—Muy bien. No ha aparecido ninguno de esos salvajes de los que me advirtió-dijo Tomoyo, con cierto sarcasmo. Vio que él sonreía. —Qué extraño... estos últimos días lo había visto muy triste, maestro Li.

No pensó que adoptaría una expresión seria. Quizás estaba tratando con algún tema muy delicado... Se sintió culpable, pero sólo un poco.

—Era por una mujer-murmuró el hombre. Su mirada perdida en algún punto del pasillo.

—"_Una mujer"_-pensó Tomoyo, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo —_"Debe estar enamorado". _

Llegaron al salón de música y él se despidió con una seña, y una pequeña sonrisa.

Tal vez había sufrido una desilusión amorosa... Y bien merecido lo tenía por haberse burlado de su cabello, falso, pero cabello de todos modos.

Tomoyo parpadeó ante sus malos pensamientos, y se obligó a dejar de pensar en la tontería de la peluca.

Un grupo de niñas de primero, que era el curso que le correspondía a esas horas, estaban en la entrada leyendo un anuncio pegado en la pared.

—¿En qué te inscribirás?

—En el Club de Artes. ¡El maestro Li es quien está a cargo!

—¿El maestro Eriol? ¡Entonces yo también me inscribiré!

—Chicas-una de ellas había volteado, sintiendo la presencia de Tomoyo —Es la maestra Shiro.

—Entremos.

Cuando ellas se alejaron, la joven modelo se acercó al anuncio. Decía que los alumnos y alumnas de todos los cursos debían escoger entre los diferentes clubes de deportes, de matemáticas, de ciencias, de Artes...

Pensativa, quitó el cartel de la pared y lo enrolló. En el receso, no tuvo mejor idea que ir hasta el salón de aquél profesor, a unas dos aulas más allá.

—Señorita Shiro, ¿a qué debo el placer de la visita?-Eriol estaba sentado frente a un atril, concentrado en un mezcla de colores en su paleta.

—Quiero saber, ¿de qué se trata esto?-la joven dejó que viese el anuncio que tenía en sus manos.

—Son las actividades extra programáticas que eligen los alumnos cada año-contestó con su habitual serenidad.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, y acercó más el papel a sus ojos.

—Ya lo sé; lo que no entiendo es porqué aparece un Club de Artes, y no exista ningún Club de Música.

Eriol ladeó la cabeza, contemplando su pintura. Añadió un poco más de rojo a su mezcla.

—Mmh, no creo ser el adecuado para responder a su pregunta, señorita Shiro-dijo, y luego de unos segundos, agregó —Lo que sí recuerdo es que cuando le ofrecieron a Ishiyama tener su propio Club, se excusó diciendo que no tenía el tiempo suficiente.

—"_Debía cuidar a su madre_"-pensó Tomoyo, y volvió enrollar el papel.

Quiso golpearse, por ser tan niña. Eran los absurdos celos por saber que Eriol tenía más oportunidades que ella y que por tanto, tenía mucha más atención...

¡Es que ella era Tomoyo Daidouji, la famosa modelo, y si había algo que la identificaba era ser el centro de la atención en cualquier lugar!

Tocaron la puerta, y estaba segura que había escuchado risitas del otro lado.

Eriol dejó con cierta desgana de pintar y se dirigió a abrir.

—¡Hola, maestro Li! Veníamos a inscribirnos en su club-dijo una chica con voz coqueta. Tras ella, unas diez más esperaban sonrientes.

—Claro, pasen todas-las hizo entrar él, con amabilidad.

Hasta la persona más inocente del mundo podría notar que ellas aprovechaban la ocasión para hacerse las interesantes. Con una actitud que no avenía a su edad, le hablaban de lo emocionadas que estaban por comenzar con las clases y aprender de tan reconocido artista.

Tomoyo se sintió completamente desplazada.

Las chicas ni siquiera notaron que estaba ahí parada, de brazos cruzados y con un rostro desconcertado.

—¡Hasta luego, maestro!

Hubo una tan audaz que se atrevió a lanzarse un beso.

—Qué simpáticas-sonrió Eriol, cerrando la puerta.

Era hombre... debía disfrutar mucho de eso.

—No me extrañaría que sus cupos estén llenos-comentó, mirando el cuaderno sobre el escritorio —Son sólo chicas-puso los ojos en blanco.

—No-Eriol también se acercó. Pestañó —Bueno... sí... eh!, ahí hay un niño-señaló un nombre en la lista.

—Es su sobrino.

—Sí... lo inscribí yo. Él debe aceptar o no-rascó su cabeza, con una sonrisita.

Ella resopló.

En su cabeza no cabía la idea de que un hombre así fuese tan... ciego. ¿No tenía conciencia del efecto que lograba en sus alumnas?.

—Usted es un...-Tomoyo abrió los ojos, y se encontró con el rostro del profesor a poca distancia, sus narices casi rozándose. Pero no fue ése el hecho que más le sorprendió, sino la manera en que él observaba la hebra de cabello dorado que sostenía entre sus dedos.

—Podría intentar con un tono más oscuro-dijo él, con voz calma. Alzó sus ojos, que sonreían —Le aviene a su color de piel.

Tomoyo se alejó, luego de que su corazón diera un salto.

—¿P-por qué sigue con esa estupidez?- preguntó, desviando el rostro con incomodidad. Sentía que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, algo bastante absurdo pues no sería la primera vez que recibía alguna crítica positiva hacia su aspecto.

—Si hay algo que me encanta de las mujeres es su cabello-confesó Eriol, volviendo a contemplar con fijeza la peluca.

Ella se recogió el pelo con incomodidad.

—Y el mío no es de su agrado... no sabe cuánto lo lamento-dijo irónica. —Usted no es quien para darme consejos de belleza-la joven caminó a grandes zancadas a la puerta, para voltear y dedicarle una de las sonrisas que solía mostrar en los comerciales, sin ningún sentimiento —Me tiene sin cuidado lo que usted opine de mi cabello, maestro. Y supongo que no le molestará que abra mi propio Club de música...

—Para nada-sonrió afablemente.

Tomoyo salió del salón con el ceño fruncido, encontrándose con un grupo de alumnos que entraría a clases de artes. Debió responder a sus saludos y apresurar el paso.

—¡Buenos días!-decían los chicos y chicas al hombre que los esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa.

Sakura y Chiharu fueron parte del grupo que entró cuando el timbre dejaba de anunciar el término del recreo.

—Buenos días, maestro-sonrió Kinomoto al maestro, que le respondió con igual cortesía. Tomaron ubicación en sus respectivas bancas, con el atril enfrente. Antes de que Sakura diera una acabado vistazo de los rostros de todos sus compañeros, Eriol la llamó fuera del salón.

—¿Sabes dónde está, Shaoran?-le preguntó, apenas llegó a su lado —Aún no ha llegado...-Eriol se dio cuenta de que estaba traspasando sus preocupaciones a la chica, por lo que agregó con una sonrisa —Ah, no me hagas caso. Debe venir en camino.

—Tal vez siga en nuestro salón. ¿Quiere que vaya buscarlo?

—Mmh. Sí, por favor. Es probable que hasta esté perdido en un pasillo-rió Eriol, y ojalá fuese así, se dijo, porque no quería pensar en que otra fatiga lo hubiese atacado y se hubiera desvanecido en algún rincón de Seijo.

Sakura corrió hasta el salón y no encontró a nadie. Todo parecía en su lugar, y en el pupitre de Li no estaban sus cosas. Salió algo inquieta. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Sería muy raro el que estuviese perdido, porque si bien la preparatoria era grande, siempre habría alguien a quien pedir ayuda_. "Li no se ve como una persona que pida ayuda a otro"_, pensaba, mientras deambulaba por los pasillos.

—¡Sakura!-exclamó alguien a sus espaldas. Satsue caminaba hacia ella con los brazos extendidos —¡Ay, mi buena amiga! ¡Al fin te encuentro!.

La chica frunció el ceño cuando él le dio un apretado abrazo. No tenía tiempo para su amigo. Tenía que encontrar a Li cuanto antes...

—Dios mío-murmuró, al separarse. —Satsue, ¿qué te pasó en la cara?

Él se tocó la mejilla y el labio superior que alcanzó en feroz puño del chino —Me golpearon-contestó, arrugando la nariz.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Quién te haría algo así?-preguntó Sakura, que seguía observando sorprendida la macha rojiza que llegaba hasta el pómulo izquierdo.

—No lo sé, Sakura-contestó él, lastimosamente —Yo sólo intenté acercarme para conversarle. Eso hacemos nosotros los populares: tenemos una gran afición a conocer a todo el mundo, y como lo vi tan solo-Satuse negó con la cabeza ,lanzando un suspiro —Es un monstruo. Le ofrecí mi amistad y saltó enfurecido para golpearme...

Sakura se había puesto pálida. Las palabras de Satuse dejaron de llegar a sus oídos; era Shaoran quien le decía claramente «_También deberías advertirle al resto de tus "amigos" que no se metan conmigo... se podrían encontrar con una persona bastante desagradable_»

—No... no estás hablando de Shaoran Li, ¿verdad?-preguntó temblorosa.

—Ése es-dijo su amigo, cruzándose de brazos —Ese bastardo insociable me golpeó. ¡No sé cómo lo aceptaron en Seijo!... Pero dejemos de hablar de ése idiota-Satsue sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pues su labio estaba resentido —Quería invitarte al cine esta tarde.

—¿Lo expulsaron?

Satsue revoleó los ojos.

—No, no lo expulsaron-contestó con fastidio —Lo castigaron a limpiar el gimnasio, y supongo que ahí estará... Pero contesta mi proposición.

¿Su amenaza era cierta? Sakura se negaba a creerlo, pero su amigo era la prueba más clara de que Li no hacía sus advertencias en vano.

—¡Ahí estás, jovencito!-la aguda voz de la maestra de Biología se escuchó tras el chico.—Ya fuiste a la enfermería, así que es hora de que regreses a mi clase. El que te hayan golpeado no te da derecho a hacer vida social en los pasillos...

—Maestra...

—¡Andando-chilló ella, con toda la autoridad que representaba, a pesar de su escuálida y menuda figura —Adiós señorita Kinomoto... vuelva usted también a su salón-se despidió, sonriendo a la chica, y caminando tras Satsue para vigilar que llegase al salón sin desviar el camino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había que reconsiderar la idea de su permanencia en esa estúpida preparatoria.

Todavía no recibía ninguna "respuesta" de las que Eriol prometió se presentarían por sí solas al entrar. Seguía con la teoría de que lo suyo no era más que una maldición (y no un _don_ o un _poder_ como sus hermanas y el tío le llamaban), y esa maldición lo condenaba a permanecer lejos de los demás; sin contacto más que lacónicas palabras, como estaba acostumbrado. Y con la menor cantidad de gente posible.

Pero su tío insistía, y lo peor, es que decía estar respaldado por un favor que su padre le había pedido antes de morir.

Y si su padre había deseado eso, él quería responder.

Aún si eso significara soportar la humillación de limpiar y ordenar el famoso gimnasio que el equipo de básquetbol dejaba como si de un huracán se tratase. Recogió los balones y los ordenó en una pequeña habitación. Barrió un poco. Depositó en una bolsa envases de refresco que estaban en las gradas, y se dispuso a sacar la basura. Shaoran se detuvo y antes de abrir los contendores, golpeó con el puño la pared.

—Maldición-masculló, recordando a Satuse y sus instrucciones. No estaba haciendo eso porque ése tipo se lo ordenara, sino porque el Director lo consideró la mejor opción para alivianar su castigo.

Cumplía porque merecía pagar su falta.

Porque no estaba arrepentido.

Ni en lo más mínimo.

—Al menos así no tengo que ver al resto-arrastró la bolsa por el piso reluciente de la cancha. Se detuvo ante la puerta de Salida de Emergencia que daba para el patio. Estaba atorada, y comenzó a forcejear. Hasta que un sonido indicó que se abría... pero no precisamente esa puerta...

—¡Li!

Suspiró. Ya reconocía esa voz y no le agradaba la idea de que estaría obligado a escucharla por mucho tiempo más.

—Me enteré de lo que sucedió en el salón-la chica se acercaba hacia él con largos pasos — ¿es... es verdad que tú lo hiciste?

Ésta era una excelente oportunidad. Al fin lograría apartar a la insistente vecina con la pelea que había tenido con Satsue.

—Sí-respondió, y contó con satisfacción los segundos de silencio en ella.

—¿P-por qué?-preguntó finalmente Sakura, sacando la voz.

—Porque le advertí que no se me acercara y no "consideró" suficiente mi advertencia-dijo con frío sarcasmo, mientras seguía forcejando con la puerta.

Sakura lo observó, otra vez en silencio. Hasta que inspiró con fuerza y dijo con firmeza:—Satsue dijo algo que te molestó mucho, ¿no?.

La puerta cedió y se abrió impulsada por una fuerte ventisca. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes plomizas, y en la tierra se marcaban las gotitas de lluvia.

—Él me ofreció unirme a su grupo-cargó las bolsas hasta el depósito. Sakura lo había seguido sin prestar atención a la lluvia que se volvía más abundante.—Insistió, y lo golpeé-terminó por decir el chino, sacudiéndose las manos.

"_Le ofrecí mi amistad y saltó enfurecido a golpearme"-_había explicado Satsue... y no había omitido detalles. ¡Li lo golpeó sólo por ser amable!

¿Y sucedería lo mismo con ella, que pretendía ser su amiga? ¿También la golpearía?

Si era así, ¿no debería haber recibido ella su furia si ya había insistido tanto en acompañarlo?

—¿No quieres golpearme a mí también? Tal vez... pueda hacerte sentir mejor.

Shaoran la observó de reojo, e intentó buscar alguna contestación que le dejara de hacer más preguntas. Porque si respondía que sí la chica podría alejarse definitivamente de él, pero de paso podría decírselo a Eriol. Y a este no le gustaría que anduviese amenazando niñas para ahuyentarlas, menos Kinomoto que le ayudaba con la cena.

Después de pensar en todas las posibles respuestas, y decidiéndose a quedarse en silencio e ignorarla, algo inesperado ocurrió. Una ventisca aún mayor a la que abrió la puerta hacía unos minutos, hizo crujir y doblegarse las ramas de un árbol de ciruelos que estaba en el terreno de la primaria. Como las rejas que separaban ambos patios lucía débil, Shaoran temió que el árbol pudiera derrumbarse hacia donde estaban ellos. Pero lo único que cayó fue un bultito blando sobre su cabeza, que logró atajar con sus manos.

—¡Li, es mejor entrar!!-decía Sakura, cuya voz se perdía en la inclemente llovizna.

Un oso cayó sobre su cabeza.

Un osito gris con ojos de botones negros.

Sakura cerró la puerta con ayuda de Li. Cuando se vieron dentro del gimnasio soltaron un suspiro y comenzaron a sentir la humedad en sus uniformes.

—Hoe, al parecer habrá tormenta-murmuró Sakura, estrujando su cabello. Un destello que hizo parpadear los focos acompañó sus palabras, para luego acallarlas con el ruido de un trueno —¡Kyaaa!!-se tapó los oídos y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Al abrirlos, vio que Shaoran caminaba hacia las bancas donde había dejado su abrigo.

Se sonrojó al recordar que no estaba sola y que él podía estar viendo sus demostraciones de miedo con mucha diversión... Sin embargo, no se veía ni interesado, ni mucho menos divertido.

—E-eso me sorprendió un poco-dijo con nerviosismo, rascándose la cabeza. Alcanzó a Li con un trote suave.—¿Tú estás bien?

Él no atendió a su pregunta. Observaba el oso de felpa que llevaba en sus manos.

—He visto ese osito antes-dijo Sakura —Se le cayó a una niña de la primaria-él la miró de soslayo, alzando una ceja —¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

—Cayó en mi cabeza cuando estábamos afuera.

Sakura parpadeó.

—¿Cayó de dónde?-el chico frunció el ceño y miró el peluche, como si a él le correspondiera responder —¿Cayó como lluvia?-siguió preguntando, mientras Shaoran dejaba el muñeco en la banca y se ponía el abrigo.—¿Cayó del cielo?

Los osos no caen del cielo... Shaoran hizo una mueca de obviedad que la castaña no supo interpretar.

—Deberías devolvérselo a su dueña.

—No sé quién es-murmuró.

—Mmh... yo tampoco sé-Sakura se rascó la mejilla, pensativa. Sus ojos se iluminaron de un momento a otro—Puedo acompañarte. Si la veo, la reconoceré-sonrió ampliamente —y si no la reconozco, ella reconocerá su oso.

—¿Acompañarme?-repitió él, con el rostro confundido. ¿Ellos? ¿juntos? ¿Qué es lo que tenía esa chica en la cabeza que no podía entenderlo?

—Shaoran Li-la voz de Eriol retumbó en las paredes del gimnasio. El aludido vio a su tío acercarse a grandes zancadas, y por la expresión de su rostro sospechó que ya se había enterado de la pelea —Tenemos que hablar. El director ya me dijo todo... ¡no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz, Shaoran!-su mirada se entristeció —Tú no eres una persona violenta. ¿Qué motivos tuviste?.

Sakura miró a ambos con preocupación. No le agradaba la idea de que Li terminara discutiendo con su tío, porque él era la única persona en la que confiaba.

—Maestro-interrumpió a Eriol, quien la miró confundido al notar su presencia —Él no volverá a hacerlo.

Shaoran enarcó una ceja, y antes de que pudiera interrumpirla diciéndole que ése no era asunto suyo, la chica se apresuró a decir sonriente:

—Yo me encargaré de que eso no suceda.

—Gracias, Sakura-Eriol sonrió también. Debía haber imaginado que ella sería buena con su sobrino; era una muchachita dulce y tierna con todo el mundo. Se le conocía una gran cantidad de amigos. —Tienes suerte de contar con ella, Shaoran-dijo al chico, que miraba hacia otro lado con el ceño muy fruncido y revolvía su cabello mojado.

Y si no había más remedio...

Había dejado de llover hace un rato, y ahora el aire soplaba muy frío. El timbre de la primaria hizo que niños y niñas no tardaran en salir del edificio.

Sakura los observaba atentamente, a su lado Shaoran permanecía con indiferencia, la vista en el suelo.

—"_Ella lo reconocerá"-_pensaba, mientras sostenía con más fuerza el muñeco de felpa entre sus brazos.

Los chicos pasaban por su lado, dándoles apenas un vistazo. Luego seguían su camino y se encauzaban por la acera.

Nadie prestaba la suficiente atención al osito gris.

Un viento frío les golpeó el rostro. Sakura vio al castaño hacer una mueca, y encogerse más entre el cuello de su abrigo.

—¿No quieres mi bufanda?-le ofreció, deshaciéndose de la prenda.

Él frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda, dejando escapar algo parecido a un gruñido.

No quiso insistir. Pero le daba pena el que él estuviese a su lado pasando tanto frío. Estaba acostumbrado a lo cálido de su clima, y en Japón habría un crudo invierno este año...

Diez minutos más, y ya no salieron más niños de la primaria Tomoeda.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro; había guardado las esperanzas hasta último momento. Seguir esperando sería demasiado... sobre todo para su acompañante.

—Es el oso de Kaoru-murmuró una voz cerca suyo. Debió bajar la mirada para toparse con una niña de cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas —¿Por qué tiene el oso de Kaoru?-la increpó con algo de rudeza.

—¿Conoces a la dueña de este osito?-se alegró la joven de ojos verdes.

—Claro que sí. Es mi compañera de salón-respondió la niña, y volvió a repetir —¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

—Bueno, mi compañero y yo lo encontramos en nuestro patio. Por eso vinimos a entregárselo a su dueña-explicó Sakura —¿Sabes si ya se fue?.

la chica los miró. Su rostro cambió la expresión de desconfianza, y mostró una gran tristeza.

—Kaoru no vino hoy-respondió, con el ceño levemente fruncido —Ella está en el hospital de Tokio.

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—¿Es-está enferma?-preguntó, con preocupación.

—Eso creo-contestó —No sé muy bien qué le ocurrió, pero al otro día se sintió muy mal en la clase. La maestra no nos ha dicho cómo está, sólo que se le llevaron al hospital.

—Ya veo-susurró Kinomoto, bajando la mirada. Estrechó el osito contra su pecho, sintiendo que ahí se concentraba un dolor agudo —Ella debe necesitarlo en estos momentos...

La chiquilla debió retirarse, sin decir más. Una joven alta la esperaba en la salida y ambas se encaminaron por la calle.

Shaoran alzó levemente sus ojos a la joven. Y supuso qué estaba pasando por su cabeza...

—Deberíamos ir a dejárselo-murmuró Sakura, todavía contemplando perdida el rumbo que siguió la chica.

La estación de trenes estaba casi vacía. Aquello alivió al castaño; menos gente significaba menos probabilidad de toparse accidentalmente con ellos y tener esas molestas visiones.

Sakura se encargó de pagar los boletos, y él la siguió, manteniendo siempre distancia. Subieron a un andén. Sólo tres personas viajaban en él, cada uno ocupado en sus asuntos; ya fuese como la estudiante que portaba audífonos, el hombre que leía las noticias en el periódico, y el abuelo que dormitaba en el asiento del rincón.

Sakura se ubicó en uno de los puestos, aún con el oso en su regazo.

El tren comenzó a moverse.

—¿No quieres sentarte, Li?-ofreció al muchacho amablemente el lugar a su lado. Él permaneció de pie observando el paisaje todo el viaje sin decir palabra.

Llegaron al paradero correspondiente y las puertas del tren se abrieron. Shaoran permaneció quieto cuando contempló una gran cantidad de rostros mirándole, esperando su salida para poder entrar.

Crispó los puños y se abrió paso.

Sakura iba adelante, mirando las paredes en busca de un mapa para saber su ubicación exacta.

La figura de ella comenzó a nublarse.

Y sintió que el cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle.

Seguía chocando con las personas que caminaban en dirección contraria. Era demasiada gente para poder esquivar.

—Disculpe, ¿dónde queda el hospital de Tokio?-preguntaba Sakura a uno de los guardias, que pacientemente le dio todas las instrucciones. No estaba a más de cuatro manzanas de la estación.—Gracias-se despidió, con una reverencia. Volteó hacia donde había visto a su compañero, que lentamente avanzaba hacia ella.—¡Li, ya encontré el Hospital! No está muy lejos.

Ella siguió caminando, mientras Shaoran pasaba una mano por su rostro acalorado.

¿Por qué ahora tenía esos síntomas? Se sofocaba, se debilitaba. Todo por un par de visiones al toparse forzosamente con esas personas.

Quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

—Es por esta calle-decía Sakura, indicando la larga avenida repleta de tiendas y edificios. Antes de seguir caminando se detuvo a examinar el rostro del apuesto jovencito —¿Pasa algo?

—No-respondió él entre dientes, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Se adelantó.

Ella sí veía algo extraño. Parecía como si estuviese agotado...

—Ya nos falta poco-le animaba, mientras avanzaban por las veredas.

El hospital ocupaba un amplio sector; era un lugar de moderna infraestructura, con árboles en todo su alrededor.

Entraron, observando con la curiosidad de quien se enfrenta a algo desconocido. Al centro de la amplia sala, había un mesón semi-circular, con dos mujeres vestidas de traje azul.

—Buenas tardes- saludó Sakura, a lo que una dejó de mirar la pantalla de su computador para responderle —Buscamos a una niña llamada Kaoru.

—¿Cómo se apellida?

Sakura miró a Shaoran y luego a la mujer.

—No lo sabemos-ella alzó sus cejas, y volvió con su tarea —Uhm, lo único que pudimos averiguar era que se llama Kaoru...

—Señorita, tenemos muchas niñas registradas. Seis de ellas se llaman Kaoru-respondió la mujer con sequedad.—Además, no puedo darle datos de nuestros pacientes a cualquiera. Sólo familiares cercanos tienen la prioridad de visita.

Sakura bajó la mirada.

—Es... es importante que la encontremos. ¿No podría ayudarnos?

—No me haga repetirlo.

Se escuchó el bufido de Li y Sakura soltó un suspiro, alejándose.

No podrían cumplir con la misión que se habían asignado.

Kaoru no tendría su osito para que le hiciera compañía, justo en los momentos en que más lo debía extrañar.

—¿Por qué quieren ver a la niña?- preguntó una voz femenina.

Los jóvenes voltearon encontrándose con una bonita mujer vestida de blanco y una cruz roja en el bolsillo de su delantal blanco.

—Sólo queríamos entregarle su muñeco de felpa-murmuró Sakura, con desesperanza.

—¿Su muñeco?-la mujer, que tenía un ajustado moño en su cabello negro, contempló el osito con los ojos entrecerrados. Mostró una sonrisa —Los llevaré.

Sakura abrió sus ojos ampliamente, y no evitó que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

—¡Muchas gracias!-exclamó alegre. Miró a Shaoran con la misma expresión —¡Lo logramos, Li!

Él cabeceó apenas, mientras caminaban siguiendo a la mujer por uno de los pasillos.

El pabellón era el de Urgencias. Con el corazón palpitando más rápido, con una intensa sensación de temor, Sakura observó a las personas que esperaban en los asientos con sus miradas apagadas.

¿Qué le habría ocurrido a Kaoru?

¿Estaría muy grave?

—¿No sabe qué es lo que le sucedió?-le preguntó a la enfermera.

Ella volteó a observarla. Sus ojos azules brillantes, y una media sonrisa.

—Tiene una cardiopatía desde que nació-habló, deteniéndose ante una puerta. —Hace dos días llegó a Urgencias, porque se había complicado... Tendrá que someterse a una operación.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Sakura vio a una pequeña figura en la camilla, conectada a un tubo de respiración.

Se acercaron, caminando como si de pronto los pies le pesaran toneladas. La enfermera contempló los indicadores de sus latidos, y soltó un soplo. Shaoran fue el único que pudo notar la tristeza en su mirada al toparse con el rostro de la niña.

—Kaoru ha sido una niña muy fuerte. Ha soportado todas sus crisis con mucha fuerza.

Sakura depositó con cuidado el osito a un costado de ella.

Se abrazó a sí misma al sentir un escalofrío, contemplando la palidez en el pequeño rostro de la niña.

—¿Quieres que vayamos por un té?- le ofreció la enfermera.

—Uhn-Sakura miró a su compañero. No se había acercado, y permanecía próximo a la salida. —Li...

—Él puede esperarnos aquí-dijo la mujer, sonriéndole al chino con amabilidad —No tardaremos.

—Traeré un té para ti también, Li.

Ambas salieron por la puerta.

Shaoran lanzó un suspiro y caminó hacia adentro, evitando mirar hacia la camilla. Desde la ventana se podía ver una tenue nevazón cubriendo la entrada del hospital. La gente transitaba con prisa por la calle.

Cerró los ojos. Era imposible evadir el sonido de ese aparato que marcaba con zigzag los latidos del débil corazón de la chica.

No pudo seguir controlando la curiosidad y se volteó, para ir acercándose con lentitud hacia donde ella reposaba con una tranquilidad marcada en sus inocentes rasgos.

El osito de ojos negros parecía mirar en su dirección, como esperando que abriese los párpados y descubriera su presencia.

De pronto algo pesado se fijó en su pecho, algo que le impidió respirar bien, y deseó poder despertarla, poder hablarle y decirle que era aún muy pequeña para tener que estar en lugar tan frío como ese hospital, en una camilla donde definitivamente sería aburrido estar. Afuera nevaba. Los niños jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve, a levantar graciosos muñecos que decoraban con sus propios gorros y bufandas. Y ella era una niña. Debería estar acompañándolos, correteando por ahí retorciéndose en risas y gritos alborotados de juegos.

—_¡Kaoru!-exclamaba la enfermera, llevándose las manos a su pecho. —¡Kaoru, resiste pequeña! _

_Un grupo de más enfermeras y enfermeros arrastraban la camilla. Hicieron ingreso hasta un pabellón de cirugía, donde tres médicos vestidos con sus batas los esperaban. _

_Shaoran sintió una fría sensación en todo el cuerpo. _

_Veía con lentitud los rostros de todas esas personas; los doctores se daban instrucciones entre sí, las enfermeras comprobaban la anestesia y los indicadores, mientras que la mujer que habían conocido permanecía en la entrada, llorando silenciosamente. _

—_No te mueras, mi niña... Por favor-murmuraba, estrujando el osito gris en sus brazos. _

Las luces del quirófano se apagaron.

El chico abrió los ojos, con sobresalto. Una mirada azulada lo contemplaba desde la camilla; la niña sostenía su mano con debilidad, dándole un pequeño apretoncito.

—¿Quién eres?-le preguntó.

—Sha... Shaoran Li-respondió, con cierta torpeza. Se zafó de su contacto con incomodidad —Le diré a la enfermera que despertaste-dijo, rehuyendo su mirada.

—Eres el ángel con el que estaba soñando.

Shaoran se detuvo y miró a la niña por sobre el hombro, con desconcierto.

—Sí, sabía que existías-sonrió ella, incorporándose con dificultad. Él intentó decirle que permaneciera recostada, pero no escuchó —Es cierto lo que mamá decía... ¡tengo un ángel guardián!-exclamó jubilosa, mirándole con admiración y curiosidad.

—¡Kaoru!-exclamó la enfermera, al verla en esas condiciones. Caminó rápidamente hacia ella, tomando sus brazos y recostándola—No debes esforzarte. Tienes que descansar.

—¡Estoy bien!-replicó ella. —¡Ya me siento mucho mejor!

—Lo sé, pequeña-sonrió la enfermera, tocando cariñosamente su nariz. Sus ojos brillantes daban cuenta de la alegría que había despertado al verla tan feliz como de costumbre, y aparentemente vencedora de otra de sus recaídas—Iré a buscar al médico para que venga a verte. Por favor-dijo, mirando a los dos chicos—cuiden que no se mueva demasiado.

—Síp, no se preocupe-respondió Sakura.

Shaoran vio que la pequeña le guiñaba un ojo en gesto de complicidad, para luego contemplar a Sakura con indagadora expresión.

—¿Tú quién eres?

—Sakura Kinomoto-se presentó ella, haciendo una reverencia.

—Te conozco-dijo, señalándola con una sonrisa tímida—Estudias en la preparatoria y me entregaste mi osito cuando cayó de la mochila... -Kaoru bajó la mirada, al recordar que su muñeco se había extraviado el día en que perdió el conocimiento en el patio de la escuela.

Parpadeó, cuando Sakura se acercó a la camilla y le acercó el muñeco de felpa gris que estaba a su lado, y que por distracción Kaoru no había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Con mi compañero Li vinimos a dejártelo-le sonrió amistosamente.

Ella lo abrazó con una emotiva expresión, para alzar la mirada hacia los dos jóvenes.

—¡Muchas gracias!

La enfermera regresó en compañía del doctor, que se acercó de inmediato a todas las máquinas para comprobar que el estado de la niña había vuelto a ser el normal, pero que aún así la tendría en cuidadosa observación.

—Parece que tu ángel no te abandona-comentó el médico con una sonrisa amable.

Kaoru soltó una risita y apretujó más el osito en sus brazos, contemplando con disimulo a la persona que se mantenía más alejada, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y una distraída expresión.

—Enfermera Nanami, asegúrese de que se mantenga en descanso y que sus visitas no permanezcan por mucho tiempo. No queremos que se esfuerce demasiado.

—Sí, doctor-ella hizo una leve inclinación cuando el hombre salió del cuarto.

Sakura y su nuevo compañero habían escuchado con claridad.

—Entonces ya nos vamos-dijo de pronto la chica, con una sonrisa a Kaoru—Espero que te mejores pronto. Así nos veremos camino a la escuela.

Kaoru sonrió ampliamente, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Li.

Él hizo un leve gesto de despedida con la mano. Su vecina comenzaba a salir en compañía de la enfermera, a la que preguntaba si podía seguir haciendo visitas hasta que la niña saliera del hospital.

—Psst... Psst, Shaoran..-escuchó que le llamaba. Shaoran se acercó, sólo para que su llamado no fuera más insistente y volcara más esfuerzos. —¿Soy la única que sabe que tú eres un ángel?

Parpadeó, y se encontró incapaz de contestar. Podía, sí, pero la explicación le llevaría tiempo, y de paso destruiría la ilusión de una niña tan pequeña que parecía encantada de tener ante sus ojos un supuesto "ángel".

—¿Entonces sí lo soy? ¿Soy la única en saberlo?-Kaoru tenía la mirada brillante de admiración. Su manito se dirigió hacia el brazo del joven, el cual se apartó sin poder evitarlo.

Oh bien, ¿y ahora cómo le explicaba eso?

—¿Si te toco desaparecerás?-preguntó con asombro.

Shaoran volvió a parpadear ante la insistente curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos azules.

—Mh... algo así-murmuró, frotándose la nuca incómodo.

—Kaoru, no entretengas más al joven Li-sonrió la enfermera—Deben irse o se les hará tarde.

Ella bajó la mirada un poco triste.

—Entiendo-suspiró, para volver a alzar la cabeza con una sonrisa y despedirlos con una seña. —¡Adiós! ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Gracias Shaoran!-él hizo un imperceptible cabeceo.

Sakura respondió con alegría y salieron del cuarto.

Seguía nevando y el sol se ocultaba, apenas visible entre las nubes grises. Se encendían los primeros faroles en las avenidas.

Miró por última el alto edificio, fijándose en uno de los cristales.

De cierta forma, el rostro pequeño y alegre de la niña le había recordado mucho al de Jian... Y un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, cuando las imágenes de la visión se entremezclaron con las de hace tantos años en aquél accidente del pequeño chino.

A Kaoru no podía ocurrirle lo mismo.

Él se aseguraría de que no.

—Ahora ya tienes una nueva amiga-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Shaoran no la miró, y fijó la atención en el camino. Ahí estaba otra vez, saliendo a flote el huraño carácter del chico —Mmh...-la jovencita cruzó las manos por delante, algo nerviosa por lo que iba a decir. —Si... si tu no te sientes cómodo con la demás gente en la escuela, puedes contar conmigo...-Sakura se desalentó al no obtener una mirada de parte de él, que diera cuenta de que la escuchaba, pero decidió seguir—...para cualquier cosa que necesites, yo puedo ayudarte... entiendo que no debe ser fácil llegar a un lugar nuevo y hacerse amigos... –y si tienes esa maldita habilidad para predecir su futuro con tocarlos, tampoco, pensó Shaoran apretando la mandíbula.

—No debes desanimarte, porque estoy segura que los tendrás tarde o temprano-dijo la chica, esta vez dedicándole una sonrisa dulce—Así como me tienes a mí, y estoy segura que también a Kaoru... ella parecía muy feliz contigo.

Su silencio obligó a Sakura a callar.

Sabía que estaba haciéndola sentir perturbada por su total desinterés en toda esa charla, y no tenía remordimientos. El objetivo era apartarla, ¿no?, y estaba logrando todo lo contrario al escucharla decir que era su "amiga"...

Una bastante insistente...

Shaoran debió escucharla durante todo el resto de camino, y en el tren.

Esto era grave. Con el tiempo se acostumbraría a percibir el dulce timbre de esa vocecita, para nada desagradable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Invitación?- Eriol tomó entre sus manos el sobre. Megumi apoyó su barbilla en uno de sus anchos hombros, para leer junto a él. —El cumpleaños de Tomoyo Daidouji...-murmuró apenas terminó. Volvió a guardar la elegante tarjeta dentro del sobre, depositándola con un suspiro en la mesa del centro.

—Y es en Palacio Kiniro, como te dije-sonrió la pelirroja, que ya sabía de qué trataba el contenido. —Tenemos que prepararnos, Eriol. Será uno de los mayores eventos en sociedad... Puedes darte a conocer con gente importante de la clase alta.

El hombre volvió a suspirar, recargándose en el respaldo del sofá. Su novia se había abrazado a él, comenzando con un interminable monólogo respecto al evento y a las personas presentes.

No sería capaz de ver a esa mujer a la cara. Sería una verdadera tortura presenciar la superficial fiesta de cumpleaños de la que debía ser un simple maniquí, una niña sin otra preocupación que posar para el lente de una cámara, mostrándose, vendiéndose.

—Lo siento, Megumi-dijo, con la voz ronca—No iré.

Ella se despegó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero Eriol, es tu oportunidad de integrarte a su mundo. Además yo estaré contigo, no tienes porqué tener miedo...

¿Tenía miedo? Bueno, quizás sí, un poco de temor de hacer el ridículo frente a personas tan distintas, de sentirse incómodo en charlas carentes de sentido, hablando de inversiones como el señor Tsuji.

—¿Es por el Palacio?-preguntó Megumi. Lo conocía; al menos había descifrado una cuarta parte de lo que resultaba su introvertida personalidad, y no había sido nada de sencillo. —si asistes podemos hablar con Daidouji... Quien sabe, hasta podría darte la oportunidad de ocuparlo para que hagas la exposición que tanto deseas- le hizo ver, mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por la manga del sweater azul del pintor. —Piénsalo, cariño. Tú eres bueno en eso de ganarte a las personas.

—Megumi, es una modelo-Eriol puso los ojos en blanco, levantándose con fastidio. —No voy a rebajarme ante ella.

—¡Eres tan testarudo!-bufó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos. —¡yo sólo lo hago porque me preocupas! ¡Quiero verte feliz, Eriol, pero a ti parece no importarte!-también se levantó, caminando con prisa hasta la puerta—¡y ni siquiera te preocupa si yo quiero asistir!... ¡Pues enciérrate en tus problemas como siempre lo haces!

Megumi Tsuji abrió con prisa la puerta, encontrándose con el rostro del sobrino de su novio.

—¡Y tú no me mires!-chilló, cubriéndose la cara. Shaoran se apartó para dejarle pasar, y desobedeció mirándola confundido.

—¡Megumi!-Eriol salió tras ella, alcanzándola a largas zancadas. La retuvo del brazo y le obligó a voltear hacia él. —Megumi, espera, lo siento-se disculpó, a lo que ella levantó la quebradiza mirada. —No quise ofenderte.

—¡Entonces escúchame! No hagas como se ni te importara lo que te aconsejo-ella botó un par de lagrimones más que el joven maestro secó con sus dedos. —Por favor, Eriol...

Forzó una sonrisa y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

—Está bien-susurró. —Iremos a esa fiesta.

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó y lo abrazó apretadamente, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Eriol acarició los cabellos rojizos, haciendo un esfuerzo por no pensar que lo que acababa de cometer era un error, y se arrepentiría de ello.

—Patético, tío-murmuró el castaño, apartando la mirada de la conmovedora escena.

—¿Ella es su novia?-preguntó una voz bajita a su lado, que miraba con cierta vergüenza el abrazo que compartían. —Es muy bonita.

Shaoran miró de reojo a Sakura. No recordaba que lo hubiera seguido hasta ahí...

—Vine a ayudarles con la cena-explicó ella, al sentir la penetrante mirada dar de lleno en su cara.

No hubo réplica. Él abrió la puerta de la casa y procedió a quitarse los zapatos para sustituirlos por las cómodas pantuflas. Sakura lo vio subir, de seguro a su habitación, y no le quedó más que marchar desilusionada a la cocina.

Aunque la distancia que compartieran fuera escasa, seguía sintiéndolo demasiado lejano, imposible de alcanzar.

No parecía haber cambiado de parecer tras compartir casi toda esa tarde juntos... era como si estuviese obligado a permanecer con ella, y Sakura sabía que así fue en un comienzo, pero creyó que la relación podía mejorar, al menos un poquito. Esperó una sonrisa, al menos una respuesta a los comentarios que hizo a lo largo de ese viaje regreso a casa, o algún comentario de él por todo lo que habían visto, pero nada...

—Hoe, todavía no me rindo, Li-murmuró con firmeza, comenzando a reunir los ingredientes para la comida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Precioso... todo está perfecto-aplaudió la señora Sonomi a uno de sus colaboradores más cercanos. Contempló gustosa la decoración en el lujoso salón principal del Palacio Kiniro. —¿Qué opinas tú Tomoyo?-los encargados de la labor junto a la empresaria, contemplaron a la absorta chica a cuyos oídos parecía no llegar otra voz que de sus pensamientos.

Desde la mañana Tomoyo Daidouji no había podido sacarse de la cabeza la discusión con el maestro de Artes, y aunque intentara restarle importancia, continuaba tejiendo algún plan que le permitiera ponerlo en su lugar por ser un sujeto tan... irritante.

Ya vería que levantaría su grupo de Música, y reclutaría mucha gente. No valiéndose de artimañas coquetas con sus alumnos, como él, que no tenía respeto ni porque superaba a las chicas en diez años.

—Tomoyo...

Y no le permitiría más insolencias respecto a su aspecto físico. Los únicos que podían juzgarla eran los especialistas que asesoraban su imagen al momento de hacer algún trabajo, y su madre. ¡No un profesor de escuela que no sabía cómo tratar a una señorita y comentaba desfachatadamente sobre el color de su cabello!

¡No era su problema que tuviera una fijación en mirarlos!

—¡Tomoyo!-exclamó esta vez su madre, logrando que volteara hacia ella con sobresalto. —¿por qué estás tan distraída? Cualquiera diría que ni te preocupa tu fiesta de cumpleaños...

—Lo siento, mamá-se excusó, con un poco de arrepentimiento. Un poco, porque hasta concentrarse en ese desagradable maestro era mejor que tener la cabeza en la famosa fiesta.

Era un evento que no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo. Cumplir edad ya no era divertido desde los quince, cuando las fiestas se llenaban de personajes que ni conocía, pero que pertenecían a ese círculo de celebridad en el que se desenvolvía.

—¡Aquí llegó Nakuru Akizuki!-chilló una voz, y pronto una alta jovencita, con su ropa extravagante hizo entrada. —Espero haber llegado a tiempo...-su mirada se encontró con la de Tomoyo, y corrió a abrazarla efusivamente—¡La linda Tom! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Ñaa, estás tan linda!

—Nakuru, ¿trajiste el vestido?-preguntó Sonomi, logrando que la chica se despegara del abrazo de oso a su hija.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó ella con energía, lanzando un silbido. A los segundos un gatito salió arrastrando un maniquí con ruedas, cubierto de un manto negro para crear expectativas. Tomoyo se ahorró la pregunta de cómo había entrenado al pobre Spinel para hacer eso—Y ante sus ojos, el vestido que cautivará a todos en esa noche tan especial... ¡Tarán!

Abrió lentamente los ojos. No es que desconfiara del buen gusto de su diseñadora, pero habían ocasiones en que Nakuru exageraba demasiado los detalles...

En este caso no era así.

Tomoyo vio ante sus ojos un delicado vestido de un exquisito color escarlata que caía delicadamente hasta la altura de las rodillas.

—Es hermoso-susurró la jovencita—Gracias, Nakuru.

—Ugh, con un gracias tuyo me conformo, Tom-dijo la diseñadora, secando con emoción una lagrima con su pañuelo. Se dispuso a mirar su alrededor, donde los decoradores seguían terminando los últimos detalles de lo que sería la fiesta de mañana.

Tomoyo permaneció sola con su vestido, mientras escuchaba a Nakuru comentarle a su madre lo mucho que se divertiría, como siempre en las fiestas que organizaba.

Al parecer todos se regocijaban con el evento.

Pero para ella, sería tan aburrido como siempre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas: Hola a todos! Sé que actualizo muuuy lento xD pero hago lo posible.

Saludos cordiales a quienes leen, y paso a responder los reviews:

**Naguchan:** creo que Shaoran ya está aceptando el hecho que ella no se rendirá :P Gracias por tu comentario

**Tani:** ñaa mi miguis :3 Espero que le guste, aunque ya leyó buena parte haha. Espero que esté biem, y mucho ánimo en su comienzo de clases!

**Mary-Tonks:** Muchas gracias por ser una fiel comentadora :) ojalá no esté arruinando nada con lo que sigue del fic xD

**Princess of light:** xD hahaha, bueno, aunque nadie lo crea escribir este fic me ayuda para seguir el de la niñera cuando tengo problemas con la doña inspiración :3 Pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por avanzarlo, y no voy tan mal xD.

**Basileia:** no te hice caso y comencé a leer uno xD Todavía no termino, pero ya verás mi comentario tarde o temprano:P gracias por leerme y por tus lindos comentarios :)

**Mibbi-chan**: si Mibi, la u quita tiempo, pero disfrutemos de nuestro mes (ñaa, ya son semanas TT) de libertad y sol! Se nos aparecerá marzoo! xD

**Diana Prenze:** es Li con una dosis extra de Li xD Veremos cómo le hará la pobre. Gracias por tu review:3

**Resiac Lee:** Bienvenido! (eres niño o no?) wenu, muchas gracias por leer y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :)

Mmh, todavía no tengo avance del siguiente capitulo, así que eso vendría significando que tardaré hehe :P Además debo actualizar la niñera, que pareciera ir en buen camino (conmigo nunca sé, porque lo que me gusta hoy, mañana puedo suprimirlo de una sola vez xD) y ojalá que pronto vuelva por estos lados a subir el cap 14.

Se despide una Gaba, bien tostada, y con menos vacaciones TT


	5. Chapter 5

**5.- Ángeles y milagros. **

Ya no tenía apetito. Por muy buena cara que tuvieran los fideos bañados en salsa, no pretendía más que divertirse enrollándolos en torno a los palillos y luego desarrollándolos sobre el plato, si es que eso podía llamarse diversión.

El toc-toc de unos zapatos de taco llevaba horas haciéndose oír por el salón, donde su portadora, la tal Megumi, se paseaba ensayando las mejores sonrisas y ordenaba a Eriol o Sakura que buscaran un pendiente que rodó por el pasillo, o su labial que quedó en el baño.

Desde la mañana, cuando salió con Eriol a buscar un traje adecuado, de su boca no salían más palabras que las relacionadas con la famosa fiesta y los invitados.

—¿Adónde vas, Eriol?-preguntó a su pareja, que se dirigía a la cocina con su impecable traje negro.

—A comer algo-respondió él, añadiendo una sonrisa. Pero el rostro perfectamente maquillado de Megumi mostró una mueca de censura—No tardaré demasiado...-agregó, creyendo que su molestia iba por esos lados.

—No te acercarás a la cocina, ni a nada. Vas a quedarte quieto, o mancharás el traje. Así como salpicas pintura, no me extrañaría que salpicaras comida.

Megumi se retiró a hacer la llamada a su padre, para que le enviara uno de sus mejores automóviles desde el hotel; si iban a una fiesta de Sonomi Daidouji, era el mínimo de esplendor que podían mostrar.

Obedeciendo sus palabras, él se quedó detenido al medio del salón, examinándose con duda. ¿Es así como se vestía la gente para una fiesta? El cuello de la camisa no lo dejaba ni respirar, y esos zapatos no eran tan cómodos como los que solía usar en el trabajo, ¿y así pretendían esos sujetos entretenerse?

Otro punto más para Tomoyo Daidouji y su condenada fiesta.

Eriol lanzó un soplo y desvió su atención al panorama que se veía por la puerta abierta de la cocina: la amable vecina acababa de servir un plato a su sobrino, y éste, no pronunciaba palabra alguna de agradecimiento.

—Es tan difícil...-murmuró con cansancio, al ver que la alegre sonrisa de Sakura se borraba paulatinamente al no ver un cambio en la insondable expresión del chino.

Después de todo, sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles. Y era una lástima, porque se notaba que daba lo mejor de sí para simpatizarle.

—La señorita Megumi se ve divina-comentó Sakura sólo porque sí, ordenando lo que necesitó para preparar la cena. Por muchos deseos que el chico quiso replicar lo contrario, se quedó en silencio jugando con los fideos—Debe ser divertido asistir a una fiesta como esas, encima en un Palacio y con tanta gente distinguida...

Con tanta gente, se recalcó Shaoran mentalmente. Y luego de alzar un poco la mirada para descubrir que su vecina sonreía tontamente, volvió a bajarla, frustrado. Por muy poco interés que demostrara en su presencia, esa chica continuaba con sus intentos de agradarle y sus desvaríos de una posible amistad entre ambos.

Era como si al ignorarla sólo consiguiera acrecentar su voluntad. Sobretodo en esos días de expulsión en que se aparecía cada tarde con sus apuntes-en los cuales veía un esfuerzo desmedido por ser los mejores- para que se pusiera al día con las materias. Y aprovechaba la cena para comentar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, con detallada descripción de las clases, por si fuera poco, y por muy aburrido que él se mostrara al oírla.

Al menos esos días le habían servido de mucho para visitar el hospital, cada mañana apenas Eriol se despedía. Abordar los andenes seguía significándole demasiado esfuerzo, pero parecía recompensado cuando tenía la oportunidad de ver que la pequeña Kaoru seguía estable y llena de energía; según la enfermera, a ella le hacía muchísimo de bien sus visitas, aún siendo sólo ella la que hablaba y hablaba, y él quien respondiera con monosílabos.

Aquello lo tranquilizaba, porque a él también le hacía mucho bien verla completamente saludable.

—"_Quizás no se cumpla"-_se dijo, ese sábado en que también había asistido temprano en la mañana, sin que su tío pudiera darse cuenta de su ausencia por su salida con Megumi Tsuji al centro comercial.

Kaoru seguía dormida. El osito recostado a un lado de ella reflejaba en sus ojos negros la imagen del castaño sentado en la silla, que dio un ligero salto cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso dejando entrar al doctor y la enfermera.

Era el control diario. La pequeña abrió lentamente sus ojos despertada por un suave zamarreo del médico. No era bueno que durmiera más de lo necesario, decía éste, cuando ella se hacía la difícil. Le dejaban el desayuno mientras el doctor revisaba los controles de la máquina, tomaba nota de cosas que por mucho que Shaoran intentó leer, no pudo descifrar, y preguntaba a la niña cómo había dormido.

Como mostraba signos de mejoría, las visitas del especialista se limitaban a ser por las mañanas. El resto del día era la enfermera quien vigilaba de ella, atendiéndola como una madre y llenándola de mimos.

—¿Se pondrá bien?-preguntó débilmente, cuando la enfermera lo acompañó a la salida al final de su visita.

—Claro que sí, es una niña muy fuerte-sonrió la mujer, sus ojos azules brillaban tanto como los de Kaoru—Además tiene un ángel que siempre está preocupado por ella.

Y no parecía referirse a él, pero aún así bajó la mirada con incomodidad. Por un momento, había estado a punto de confesar sus poderes premonitorios, advertirle que podía suceder algo malo, sin embargo la esperanza en el rostro de la enfermera, tan palpable como en todos quienes rodeaban a la pequeña, lo contuvo y tragó pesado las palabras que querían salir de sus labios.

—Quizás no se cumpla-volvió a repetirse en un suspiro, al tiempo que la pareja se presentaba ante él, aparentemente esperando algun comentario..

Megumi Tsuji había recogido con tanto esfuerzo su cabello en una coleta, que sus ojos parecían más rasgados que de costumbre. Su tío, vestido en el traje negro con corbatín, sonreía incómodamente y se arreglaba a cada momento el cuello de la camisa azulina.

—Ya nos vamos-habló la pelirroja, con su voz melindrosa hacia él—No queremos llegar tarde a tan importante evento, ¿verdad, cariño?

Eriol asintió, imaginándose que un atraso no le vendría mal, si eso implicaba pasar menos horas en la velada.

Pero el señor Tsuji contaba con un chofer demasiado puntual, cuya bocina se dejó oír pronto fuera de la casa, haciendo que Megumi lo arrastrara rápidamente consigo a la puerta.

—Ah, Shaoran, recuerda apagar todo cuando te vayas a acostar-dijo el maestro, poniéndose su abrigo—No vayas a abrir la puerta a nadie, porque yo llevo una llave, y si llaman no atiendas, sólo por seguridad. Si algo ocurre llevo mi móvil, y el número lo apunté en la libreta que está junto al teléfono y recuerda que...

—Ya no soy un niño-le interrumpió el joven Li con el ceño fruncido, y las mejillas tenuemente rojas por las risas de las mujeres.

—Tiene mucha razón, Eriol. Pareces su padre-bromeó Megumi, empujándolo a la salida.

El ojiazul soltó un suspiro antes de subir al coche, contemplando a su sobrino desaparecer rápidamente del umbral. Sólo quedó Sakura despidiéndose de ellos con una seña.

De seguir vivo su hermano, estaba seguro que podría comprender mejor que él a ese chico.

"_¡Es un niño, Eriol! Se llamará Xiao Lang"-recordó el día que Yan salió de la habitación de la clínica, orgulloso y más feliz que nunca, cargando con un pequeño bebé de adormilados ojos avellana que miraban en todas direcciones. "Mira Xiao Lang, aquí está tu tío. Hey, ¿quieres cargarlo?" _

—_No, no, ¿y si se me cae?-se espantó un Eriol, que para esos días rondaba los quince años. _

—_Lo harás bien, hermanito-rió Yan, acercando al pequeño a sus brazos._

_Parpadeando, el chico de gafas se sorprendió al tenerlo sin dificultad sobre sus brazos. _

—_Vaya... No pesa nada-comentó medio riendo, inspeccionando la carita redondeada del primer lactante que cargaba en sus brazos, y nada menos que su propio sobrino, el hombrecito que tanto esperaban. Porque ya era tío de cuatro alegres pequeñas Li, sin embargo, a ellas nunca las cargó ni vio cuando bebés, tampoco pudo disfrutar mucho de sus juegos que consistían principalmente en invitarlo a fiestas de muñecas... Cuando los ojitos del niño miraron hacia él, Eriol sintió el corazón sobrecogido de ternura, y le sonrió. —Hola, sobrinito. _

—_Prométeme que cuidarás de él y de las niñas, si algo llega a sucederme-escuchó la voz repentinamente ronca de su hermano. Su expresión seria, que tanto se asimilara a la de Shaoran años después, estaba cargada de tristeza. _

—_M-me asustas cuando hablas así, hermano-le reprochó con algo de humor, volviendo a mirar al niño._

Y quién iba a decir, que a partir de ese día, sus destinos quedaran tan conectados...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura vio el automóvil negro marcharse por la avenida, recargada en el umbral de la puerta con expresión soñadora.

—Es como en los cuentos-murmuró con emoción, imaginándose así misma vestida con un traje largo y brillante, acompañada de un elegante caballero que lucía como Yukito. —Ufufu, ¡no es tiempo de andar soñando despierta!-se dijo, abofeteando ligeramente las sonrosadas mejillas.

Caminó de regreso a la cocina, sentándose frente al chico para hacerle compañía mientras cenara sus fideos, que parecían intactos y más caóticos de lo normal sobre el plato.

—Estaba pensando en ir a visitar a Kaoru mañana-dijo, a lo que él le dirigió una breve mirada.—Hoy estuve muy ocupada ayudando a papá, pero mañana tendré todo el día libre -Sakura apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, sosteniendo con ambas manos su cara—Pensaba llevarle un regalo... quizás flores, o alguna golosina...

_¿Por qué Sakura no viene contigo?_

Había eludido la pregunta que la niña formulaba día tras día. No se trataba de que ella lo relacionara con Kinomoto, como si fuese una obligación de que al asistir uno debía hacerlo el otro.

Shaoran comenzó a temer que esa cercanía fuera visible ante todos los demás. En algún tiempo, probablemente, todos se refirieran a él con ella, y serían una especie de dúo... dos... pareja... y el resto de sinónimos disparatados.

—¿Por qué no vamos juntos?

—No iré-respondió secamente, levantándose de la mesa.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—¿No es un poco tarde para que sigas aquí?-devolvió su pregunta con pesadez. Sakura bajó los brazos de la mesa, agachando un poco la cabeza ante la ruda interrupción.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?-y debería haber pensado dos veces en hablar, porque sólo la fulminante mirada de esos ojos fríos le dio a entender lo que era más que obvio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba maravillado, como siempre que pisaba la entrada del Palacio. El jardín se desplegaba a ambos costados de la entrada hecha con piedras, formando arcos de rosas. Eriol recordó con claridad el momento en que entró a ese lugar por primera vez, acompañado de sus compañeros y su profesor de la facultad de artes de la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio, para presenciar una de las exposiciones de un reconocido artista a nivel mundial. Todo seguía tan similar a aquélla vez, que se sintió embargado de la misma sensación cuando contempló los cuadros colgados en las hermosas paredes doradas.

A excepción que esta vez los cuadros no eran cuadros, sino mesas atestadas de comida, y quienes transitaban no eran amantes del arte, sino del dinero y los lujos que relumbraban con sus coloridos trajes y joyas.

Intentó darse fortaleza. Ni siquiera había transcurrido una hora para que mintiera a Megumi diciéndole que se estaba sintiendo muy mal y quería volver a casa; quizás si fingía que alguno de esos pastelillos que avistaba en las bandejas de plata le había dañado el estómago, todo tendría un poco más de credibilidad, pero lo primero era alcanzar uno de esos dulces, y parecía difícil si su novia seguía saludando a todo el mundo, presentándolo a él también, exagerando en demasía sus logros.

Porque de que había salido con honores de la universidad no era mentira, pero de que fuese el mejor pintor del país y que en diversas oportunidades había recibido tentadoras ofertas de trabajo en el extranjero, era decir demasiado. Y Megumi destacaba con marcado énfasis que era un sujeto muy humilde, que no le gustaba jactarse de todo ese éxito, que eso era lo que finalmente la había cautivado...

—Es una encantadora historia de amor-aplaudió una mujer regordeta, envuelta en un pomposo vestido verde limón que hacía contraste con lo sonrosados que habían quedado sus pómulos. —Son una pareja con mucho futuro por delante.

Megumi sonreía a todas ellas de la misma manera a como había ensayado. Se separaron del grupo de mujeres que parecían pertenecer a algún club social de abuelas para buscar a quien de un principio era el objetivo: Sonomi Daidouji.

—Señora Sonomi-le saludó Megumi muy educada, cuando ella dejó de hablarle a un par de hombres de similares rasgos. Se acercó con Eriol firmemente colgada de su brazo, y le sonrió amablemente a la elegante dama vestida de un refinado traje largo color turquesa. —Quiero presentarle a mi novio, Eriol Li...

Era tal como la imaginó en las descripciones de su pelirroja pareja: alta, de frente altiva, labios delgados y ojos azules perspicaces, que lo miraron de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo. Lucía increíblemente joven y hermosa para la edad que le calculaba, y en su rostro todavía no había señales de intervenciones quirúrgicas; parecía que el dinero la conservaba llena de vitalidad y petulancia.

—Es un gusto-le saludó, con una sonrisa mejor lograda que la de la propia Megumi. —Soy Sonomi Daidouji, madre de Tomoyo.

Eriol no pudo evitar mirarla con detenimiento, como si el mismo rostro fuera a repetirse cuando conociese a la famosa modelo.

—El gusto es nuestro, le agradecemos muchísimo su invitación, señora Sonomi-dijo la mujer de vestido negro, sin dejar ni por un segundo de sonreír.

—Pero creo que su novio no parece contento, ¿o me equivoco?-comentó la empresaria, sacando una copa de champaña que le ofreció un mozo.

Qué mujer más inteligente, pensó el maestro con sarcasmo, esbozando una trabajosa sonrisa conciliadora. A él no tenía porqué importarle que su hija princesita tuviera un nuevo palacio para traer a sus amigos millonarios y hacer fiestas absurdas; de seguro ni siquiera disfrutaba de los detalles que tenía esa construcción, de las panorámicas de los jardines, de la antigüedad de sus materiales, de la historia que lo rodeaba, de los muchos artistas que vio nacer y morir en sus importantes exposiciones.

No, el rencor en ningún momento se había ido.

Eriol bebió de golpe la copa de champaña, alejándose de ambas mujeres enfrascadas en alguna charla sin mayor sentido. Y por más que intentó unirse de lleno a un grupo de caballeros que comentaban con exaltación la baja que estaba experimentando la economía en la región, terminó en un rincón bebiendo todo lo que el buen mayordomo le ofreciera.

Los invitados estallaron en aplausos en cuanto la madre hizo el anuncio de su entrada: la hermosa niña que ahora cumplía veintiún años iluminando su vida, dijo, causando que las más ancianas asistentes dejaran escapar un suspiro emocionado.

Tomoyo se sintió más torpe que nunca bajando las escaleras. Las miradas de cientos de personas se posaron sobre ella, vigilando atentamente cada escalón que pisaba. Pero mantuvo el mentón en alto, tal como Nakuru le había aconsejado mientras la ayudaba a prepararse.

Era un espectáculo, como todo en su vida. Éste era otro disfraz, el de la modelo famosa que triunfaba, que ganaba, que ocultaba en lo más profundo la personalidad retraída de la niña cuyo verdadero sueño era cantar, pero que jamás pudo llevarlo a cabo porque no tuvo el valor...

Sonrió a todos, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Les encantaba, lo sabía, por sus rostros de embeleso cuando se acercaron uno a uno a felicitarla. Pero así como sabía el efecto que la modelo Tomoyo causaba en ellos, tenía muy en claro que la Tomoyo normal pasaba desapercibida; es que era demasiado pálida sin maquillaje, sus ojos eran azules pero no mostraban el sensualismo de cuando eran negros, y su cabello era largo y ondulado, pero mejor lucía de ese extraño tinte verde del comercial. Toda ella no tenía mucha gracia fuera del alcance de luces y cámaras.

Si los demás lo supieran sería un escándalo, y hasta el final de su carrera; porque lo que más disfrutaba la gente era el misterio que producía, que envolvía esa sonrisa y ese rostro de ángel del que todos desconocían su verdadera apariencia.

—"_Puedo soportarlo. Son sólo cuatro horas"-_pensó, ahogando un suspiro y dejándose llevar por Nakuru y su colorido vestido de un fucsia tornasol.

Pero bastó poco menos de treinta minutos para que se separara del grupo al que Nakuru la había convidado, (unos cinco hombres jóvenes que trabajaban en la empresa de su madre) con la excusa de ir al tocador. La gente seguía paseándose por las mesas atiborradas de comida, charlando despreocupadamente, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba la orquesta entonando suaves melodías.

Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera mirándola y desvío su recorrido a un ventanal amplio. Lo abrió cuidadosamente, y lo cerró tras de sí con una exhalación, sintiendo que dejaba atrás el intenso cuchicheo que molestaba a sus oídos.

Había salido a uno de los balcones del Palacio que daba a los jardines posteriores. La noche estaba tranquila y estrellada, y aunque se podía sentir algo de frío, era mucho mejor lugar para estar que dentro del gran salón.

Afirmó su cuerpo contra la baranda, donde se había enroscado una de las enredaderas que escalaban las paredes.

Como había temido, se estaba aburriendo profundamente. Si hasta Nakuru se le estaba haciendo una compañía difícil de soportar, con su constante coqueteo a esos hombres de negocios que parecían incómodos ante su avasallador encanto femenino. Y por más que insistiera con sus juguetones guiños, ella no iba a comportarse de igual forma con ellos, sólo para entretenerse un rato. Guardaba compostura. Se mantenía callada. Si hasta pareces un verdadero maniquí, le susurró Nakuru molesta cuando uno de los chicos la invitó a bailar y no aceptó.

No quería conocer ningún hombre. Menos sabiendo que terminarían hablando de sus aburridas vidas de oficina.

—¿Usted también se ahogó ahí dentro?-preguntó una voz a sus espaladas, alterada por los efectos del alcohol. _"Lo único que me faltaba"_, maldijo la joven modelo, revoleando los ojos. —Es un infierno. El infierno de la gente rica que respira aire con aroma a dinero y joyas preciosass-siguió diciendo el hombre, aparentemente sentado a unos cinco pasos tras ella.

Tendría que buscar otro balcón para estar más tranquila, y avisar a un guardia de la presencia de un ebrio.

—Todo es culpa de Tomoyo Daidouji-gruñó él, incorporándose con torpeza. La chica tuvo un ligero temor cuando lo sintió acercarse hacia ella; ¿sabría con quién estaba hablando? ¿O estaba tan tomado que no la reconocía? Si era la primera opción, podía estar en peligro. —Esa niña es el demonio-llegó al final a su lado, afirmándose en la balaustre —con cara de ángel.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, con tenues reflejos azulados a la luz de la luna. Tomoyo examinó el largo de la pequeña cola que se había atado, y recordó una bastante similar. Pero aún no podía ver su rostro gacho y escondido en la oscuridad.

—"_No es posible"-_se dijo, riendo para sus adentros de tan absurda ocurrencia.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo Eriol Li en este lugar?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando descubrió que el sujeto ebrio impulsaba su cuerpo hacia delante, como si quisiera lanzarse al vacío. La mitad de su altura se balanceó por el aire, al menos a los ojos de ella, porque lo único que pretendía él era tener más visibilidad del jardín que se desplegaba abajo.

—¡Alto! ¡Deténgase!-lo detuvo espantada, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su torso y jalándolo hacia atrás. —¡Está usted loco!-dejó escapar la chica en un grito, cuando logró apartarlo varios centímetros de la baranda.

Eriol sintió que los delgados brazos lo liberaban, y la chica pasaba a tomar ubicación ante él para seguir con su regaño.

—¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¿Quería matarse?-le increpó, alzando sus ojos chispeantes de furia hacia el rostro del alto desconocido... que lucía exactamente igual al maestro ése, que no le agradaba su cabello.

Era demasiado el parecido.

Tomoyo se quedó estática, mientras el hombre de ojos índigo arreglaba sus anteojos (tan maltratados como los de ese maestro) y la examinaba con detenimiento.

—"_¿Un gemelo?"-_quiso creer, sin notar que una mueca de terror se dibujaba en sus delicadas facciones.

—Yo la conozco...-murmuró él, pensativo. Le tomó varios segundos más para poder decir: —¿No es usted Tomoyo Daidouji?

Ella no pudo pronunciar respuesta, que tampoco fue necesaria.

—Sí, es usted... la famosa Tomoyo-sonrió él con sarcasmo. —Qué pequeño es el mundo, señorita.

Tenía la voz deformada por la bebida, pero era Eriol, sin duda alguna. Quién más podía sonreír de una forma tan estúpida y despreocupada...

¿Pero cómo había llegado ahí?

¿Qué podía estar haciendo un sencillo profesor de Artes en una de sus fiestas?

—"_¡Yo no lo he invitado!"-_saltó una vocecita en su cabeza. —_"Quizás fue mamá"_, dijo después otra, más calmada. _—"¿¡Y por qué lo hizo?! ¡Este tipo es tan grosero conmigo que no debería estar en mi cumpleaños!"-_replicó otra vez la primera voz.

En medio de su tormento interno, sintió que su mano era suavemente alzada. Pestañando aturdida, vio cómo Eriol depositaba un suave beso en el dorso, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Mi nombre es Eriol Li, pero puedes llamarme Eriol, princesa-y su sonrisa fue igual de provocativa que su tono.

Tomoyo sintió sus mejillas arder en las llamas de la vergüenza.

¿A qué venía esa caballerosidad fingida, si ya le había oído decir cosas bastantes feas de su persona?, como si no le bastara con haber humillado a su falsa identidad como Nadeshiko...

—¿Princesa?-repitió con diversión, soltándose con brusquedad. —Creí haber escuchado que me había dicho "demonio"-dijo con voz fría.

—Ah sí, eso dije también-rió él ligeramente.

La jovencita arrugó con enfado el entrecejo, y quiso olvidar los buenos modales para dejar escapar el peor de los insultos...

—"_Calma, Tomoyo, no vale la pena discutir con él... encima en esas condiciones"-_pensó, al comprobar lo aturdido de sus movimientos mientras se aflojaba el corbatín. —Regresaré adentro. Usted también debería...-anunció con impaciencia, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Alguien le tendría que dar explicaciones de la presencia de Eriol en _su_ fiesta. Y ese alguien pagaría muy caro.

—No te vayas aún.

Su mano envolvió con fuerza su muñeca, haciendo que volteara hacia él. Tomoyo abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante lo rápido de sus movimientos, (¿que no estaba torpe hacía un rato?) intentando forcejear para poder soltarse.

—¿No soy una buena compañía?-preguntó a media voz, inmovilizando la mano prisionera sobre su cabeza, mientras sostenía la otra con suavidad. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, princesa Tomoyo?-siguió acercando demasiado su rostro hacia ella, y ya fue inútil intentar alejarse cuando chocó contra el ventanal. El peso del hombre se reclinó más, dejándole sentir todo su calor y la embriagante fragancia de su perfume.

—P-pero qué... Déjeme-jadeó, sintiendo que los papeles se habían intercambiado y era ella a quien todo le daba vueltas, y él perfectamente lúcido.

—¿Qué falta en tu nuevo palacio de juguete?-siguió hablándole bajo, la mirada oscura y la sonrisa tornándose cada vez más maliciosa—¿Corceles?... ¿Coronas?... ¿Lacayos?–al momento en que sintió su aliento soplando cálidamente en su oído, Tomoyo dejó escapar un gemido angustiado. Eriol sintió el estremecimiento del pequeño cuerpo, y dejó escapar una risita —¿Un príncipe?

—¡Basta ya, eso no le importa!

—¿Entonces eso es? ¿Un príncipe?-preguntó él con humor, separándose para ver el furioso sonrojo en esas pálidas mejillas. Observó con detenimiento la pequeña nariz fruncida, los ojos negros y brillantes, la boca roja sellada con impotencia dejándola ver como una línea horizontal color carmín sobre ese bonito mentón.

Tenía mucha razón al decir que era el mismísimo demonio con el disfraz de un sublime ángel. Una tentación para cualquier hombre, y ella más que nadie debía saberlo.

—No me molestaría actuar como tu príncipe azul por un rato-comentó él distraído, contemplando ahora el color azabache de sus cabellos peinados en un moño. —Creí que tenías el cabello verde... pero de este color es mucho más hermoso-cuando lo dijo, clavó sus misteriosos ojos índigo en los de ella por varios segundos. Fue una mirada intensa, que erizó todos sus vellos y le dio un vuelco en el pecho—¿Qué tan largo es?

Tomoyo sintió que el mareo era cada vez mayor. Las piernas la mantenían en pie con mucho esfuerzo, y de no ser porque Eriol seguía sosteniendo sus manos, los brazos le caerían a los costados, sin ninguna fuerza, porque toda se había extinguido en el momento que le escuchó decir que su cabello era hermoso...

"_A él le gusta tu cabello",_ se dijo, y aunque no quisiera sus labios formaron una tímida sonrisa. Y ya no lo odió a muerte, como antes; ya le había ganado: él había reconocido que su cabello era hermoso, tragándose todo el comentario de días atrás sobre la peluca que usaba disfrazada como Nadeshiko Shiro.

Ah, un momento.

¿Y ahora qué se supone que era?

Porque estaba claro que a Eriol le gustaba Tomoyo, la modelo de rostro de ángel y ojos negros, la que irradiaba sensualidad en ese vestido escarlata, la chica soberbia que disfrutaba con ver a todo el mundo bajo sus pies, o girando a su alrededor.

Una de las manos de él la sostuvo de la barbilla. Alzó un poco su rostro y estudió con marcada interés los labios, mientras ella se distraía pensando que sus manos eran suaves y cálidas-como pensó cuando lo observó pintando aquella mañana-, tanto como sus ojos que brillaban de una manera maravillosa bajo la escasa luz que se filtraba del interior.

Dejó que él la acercara, ciñéndola de la cintura y sosteniendo su otra mano, como si fueran a iniciar alguna especie de baile. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron y ella entrecerró la mirada, turbada entre su calor, su perfume, su tacto, y su boca.

—"_Bésalo"-_le ordenó la Tomoyo altiva, que resultaba ser demasiado arrebatada.

Pero por alguna razón, estaba de acuerdo con las demás y fue ella quien tomó el impulso para acercarse y tocar sus labios, comenzando con un roce apenas, y siguiendo con una caricia profunda en que la boca de él atacó la suya con desbordante locura, haciéndole perder el juicio.

No era su responsabilidad. Era él, que besaba endemoniadamente bien y la hacía vulnerable, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que marcaba con maestría.

Y podría haber seguido así toda la noche, separándose escasos segundos sólo para captar un poco de oxígeno, de no ser por el sonido que hizo el gran ventanal al abrirse. Tomoyo empujó al hombre para separarlo un poco de ella antes que la persona en cuestión saliera al balcón, mirándolos con sorpresa.

—Eriol, aquí estás-dijo al maestro, que dirigió distraído su mirada hacia la voz tan familiar, mientras acomodaba sus anteojos. —Veo que ya conociste a la señorita Daidouji-sonrió hacia Tomoyo, que tenía un sospechoso enrojecimiento en todo el rostro y cubría sus labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Sí, bueno... fue un gusto, señorita Daidouji-dijo el de ojos azules, haciendo una leve inclinación hacia la jovencita. Ésta, sin mirarlo, respondió con otra reverencia, antes de que él ingresara al interior del Palacio con pasos aturdidos.

Megumi observó a su novio camino al baño, y volteó hacia la muchacha de vestido rojo que acomodaba un mechón de su cabello que había escapado del peinado, tras su oreja.

—Perdone a mi novio, señorita Tomoyo-se excusó Megumi. —Si es que la hizo sentir incómoda...

La joven modelo negó con la cabeza, y sus bonitos ojos se ocultaron tras el flequillo para evitar mostrar el golpe que la palabra _novio_ había causado en ella.

—Eriol siempre se comporta igual cuando se sobrepasa con la bebida. Se vuelve demasiado... cariñoso-sonrió la pelirroja, soltando una risita—Espero que no haya hecho nada con usted, me moriría de la vergüenza-rió otra vez, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

—N-no, no sucedió nada-se apresuró a decir la muchacha, a lo que Megumi soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno, es mejor que lo vigile, o puede atacar a otra indefensa mujer-dijo con humor, entrando al Palacio para seguir el camino de Eriol.

Tomoyo forzó una sonrisa, hasta que se aseguró de estar completamente sola para lanzar un gruñido, y golpear furiosa con las palmas en la baranda del balcón.

—¿Así que una mujer indefensa?-masculló, sintiéndose más ridiculizada que nunca en su vida. Acababa de dejarse llevar por un estúpido impulso en los brazos de un borracho que hacía lo mismo con cualquier mujer que se le cruzara en el camino. ¡Y tenía un compromiso con Megumi Tsuji!. ¿¡Es que ése sujeto no podía ser peor!?

Se cubrió los labios, sintiendo la respiración difícil.

Eso no la iba a afectar. Por muy utilizada que se sintiese, Tomoyo Daidouji no podía llorar.

Inhaló con fuerza y decidió regresar para enfrentar la última parte de esa horrible velada.

Al menos, había el suficiente afluente de gente como para no verle la cara otra vez al maestro de artes y su "simpática" novia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura entró al hospital con el ramo de flores y un pequeño muñequito de felpa que tenía similitud a su gato. Mientras el _Kero_ (como lo bautizó Kaoru luego de que le contara) todavía se mecía después de adherirlo a un vidrio de la ventana de la habitación, Sakura se ubicó en la silla cerca de la camilla.

—Gracias por las flores, son muy bonitas-agradeció la niña, entregándoselas a la enfermera para que las pusiera en agua.

—Es una manera de disculparme por no venir a visitarte-murmuró la castaña con arrepentimiento.

Kaoru sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—No importa. Ya estoy muy bien y el doctor dice que si sigo así me dará de alta muy pronto-informó con orgullo, a lo que Sakura también sonrió contenta por la noticia. —Mh... ¿Sakura, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Después de parpadear ante la curiosidad de esos ojitos azules, la castaña dio un sí.

—¿Tú y Shaoran están peleados?

—¿Eh?-Sakura parpadeó repetidamente. Kaoru no dejaba de mirarla con un rostro entre preocupado y triste. —¿Por... Por qué preguntas algo así?-dejó escapar una risa incómoda.

No podía definir qué ocurría entre ellos, porque al menos de una pelea, no se trataba; incluso una pelea sería algo mucho más concreto para explicar la indiferencia del chico hacia ella y ese continuo deseo de alejarla de su lado.

—¡Lo sabía!, por eso él nunca me contestaba sobre ti cuando se lo preguntaba-concluyó la niña, cruzando los brazos.

—¿No te contestaba? ¿Cuándo se lo preguntaste?

—Todos estos días que ha venido. Siempre está muy callado, hasta parecía triste-explicaba Kaoru, mientras Sakura abría los ojos con sorpresa al enterarse de que su vecino realizaba visitas sin habérselo mencionado—Por eso pensé: si no viene con Sakura y no quiere decirme porqué, es porque quizás discutieron-estiró su manito, para tomar la de ella. —¿Es por eso que Shaoran no vino hoy? ¿O ya se cansó de mí y no quiere volver?

Sakura hizo una dulce sonrisa, estrechando la manito entre las suyas.

—No, Shaoran no se cansó de ti-le tranquilizó—Al contrario, creo que te considera una persona muy importante y por eso te visita. Él se preocupa por Kaoru, y estoy más que segura que es porque te quiere mucho-le tocó la nariz con cariño, a lo que ella soltó una risa.

—También quiere a Sakura, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de la chica de ojos verdes flaqueó, y sin quererlo sus ojos se perdieron en algún otro punto de la habitación que no fuera el rostro de la pequeña.

—Bueno, es... es probable-mintió, y la sonrisa ahora sí que se le borró por más esfuerzos que hizo para recuperarla.

—¡Sí! ¡Kaoru lo sabe!-exclamó con ánimos, dándole una gran sonrisa—Porque él es muy bueno. ¡Y también cuida de Sakura! ¡Shaoran es un ángel! ¡Un ángel muy bueno!-no pudo contenerse de decir, y en el mismo momento en que terminó de gritar entusiasta la última frase, sintió que su corazón que se había acelerado entre toda su exaltación, se detenía de súbito.

Sakura sintió de pronto las manos de niña sostener con más fuerzas las suyas. Sus ojos azules se mostraron grandes y apagados, ahogó un suspiro, y luego se fueron entrecerrando, desvaneciéndose sobre la camilla ante los sonidos anormales de las maquinas que controlaban sus latidos.

—¡Kaoru!-la llamó angustiada, apretando la manito con temor, sintiéndola muy fría. —¡Kaoru, despierta! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Q-qué está pasando?–Sakura sintió que las lagrimas comenzaban a empañarle la vista cuando salió hacia el pasillo pidiendo a gritos ayuda.

El movimiento de enfermeras y doctores no se hizo esperar. Sacaron la camilla hacia el pabellón, una operación de urgencias que tenía que ocurrir en algún momento, pero nunca creyó que cuando parecía estar tan bien, relataba en medio de sollozos la enfermera Nanami, y Sakura de pronto se encontró consolándola y llorando junto a ella a las puertas del quirófano.

Todo había sucedido con tanta rapidez que todavía juraba sentir el calorcito y la suavidad de las manitos infantiles.

—Mi niña... –murmuraba la mujer con desconsuelo, apretando en su regazo el osito gris—Mi Kaoru...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había hecho nada por evitarlo.

Otra vez.

Pero no estaba en sus manos. ¡Maldita sea, que no estaba en sus manos porque de ser así esto no estaría pasando!

Él no quería ver morir a Kaoru. Quería que siguiera viva, que saliera a jugar como todos los niños tenían que hacerlo, que viera la nieve caer y que estuviera para cuando florecieran los cerezos en primavera.

—No te mueras, mi niña... Por favor-seguía escuchando la voz angustiada de la enfermera y madre de la pequeña, en brazos de una Sakura que tampoco podía calmar sus propias lagrimas, y que quizás al sentirse observada, o por mera coincidencia, desvió su mirada esmeralda hacia donde estaba él.

—Li...-susurró, a lo que la enfermera Nanami se apartó de sus brazos para observarlo también.

¿Lo estaban culpando?

¿Habían descubierto que él lo sabía?

¿Qué estaban pensando? ¿Por qué lo miraban con tanto detenimiento sin decir nada?

¡A él también le dolía que eso estuviera pasando!

_No es mi culpa..._

_No puedo hacer nada... _

_¡Nunca puedo hacer nada!_

Shaoran corrió por el pasillo, esquivando a pacientes y enfermeros, con un zumbido de voces en su oído, con el corazón latiendo a martillazos, como debería latir el de Kaoru, como debió haber latido el de Jian si lo hubiese salvado...

Se recargó en uno de los árboles en la entrada, reuniendo aire, y deseando al mismo tiempo que se acabase, y que todo terminara de una vez; que de pronto también él cerrara los ojos para no volver a despertar, no volver a ver el cielo que se desplegaba azul sobre su cabeza, ni sentir más el ligero soplo del viento acariciándole el pelo, ni escuchar más sonidos de caminatas lentas, ni de automóviles con prisa, ni susurros de quienes se secretean a unos metros más allá. Que todo se borre como debió ser en un principio, y así cuando quiera abrir los ojos ya no esté en ese lugar, ya no existan maldiciones ni temores, ni culpas, ni muertes.

Que no haya nada. Ni esto, ni aquello.

Entonces al fin podrá ser feliz, volviendo a ser el niño que peleaba el balón de fútbol en ese partido para ganar todas esas monedas con sus amigos y comprar helados con doble sabor... ¡no, con triple!. ¡Y bañados en chocolate! Le compraría uno a Jian, y le animaría a seguir practicando, porque algún día jugarán juntos en un partido, ni siquiera por competir, sólo porque son niños y los niños tienen que divertirse. Así como en algún momento existirá en Japón una Kaoru que corra sobre la nieve con su osito gris de la mano, y se deje caer en el suelo blanco en medio de risas y gritos de otros niños, con su corazón latiendo feliz dentro de su pecho.

—Tienes que tener fe.

Entreabrió los ojos, y buscó con la mirada el rostro tranquilo de Sakura Kinomoto. Ya no habían lagrimas en su cara, y un resplandor de melancolía acompañada de esperanza en su mirada era lo único que daba cuenta que no se había dormido como esperaba, y que había despertado en una cruda realidad.

Se incorporó, todavía apoyada la espalda en el tronco. Sacudió sus ropas, extrañando el abrigo que había olvidado en casa por su rápida decisión de correr a la estación para venir al hospital. Había tenido que pasar por las consecuencias de su descuido a la hora de no topar a nadie en su camino, pero nada demasiado grave. Al menos, no se había desplomado inconsciente en el vagón, aunque eso hubiese sido mucho mejor.

—No sé qué es la fe-murmuró secamente.

—Es lo que siente Kaoru hacia ti-respondió ella, recargándose al otro lado del árbol y mirando el paso de las nubes. —Eres su ángel, y confía en que cuidas de ella.

"Eres el ángel con el que estaba soñando" 

Shaoran negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¡No soy un ángel! ¡Es ridículo! ¡Yo no puedo ayudarla!-exclamó enfurecido, apartándose unos cuantos pasos; nadie comprendía, nadie podía hacerle sentir mejor en esos momentos porque jamás podría sentirse tranquilo.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse más, la mano tibia de ella apresó la suya. Se sobresaltó, no sólo por lo repentino del movimiento, sino por la suavidad con la que tocó su piel entumecida.

Y volteando, cegado entre la vergüenza, la ira, el remordimiento y el dolor, quiso gritarle que lo dejara en paz, porque no necesitaba la lástima y consuelo de nadie, porque nunca en la vida había necesitado más que de sí mismo. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada, y sus palabras quisieron volverse un sollozo que retuvo como pudo en la garganta.

—Todo estará bien-murmuró la muchacha de ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes. Su sonrisa cálida pareció detener algo en su interior, y juzgó extraño que un simple gesto pudiera tranquilizarlo tanto. —Sólo debes confiar en ella con la misma fuerza que ella confía en ti.

—No lo entiendes-murmuró, haciendo que lo soltara. —No hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Sakura se entristeció ante su mirada fría, en la que había visto una tímida sombra esperanzadora que se extinguió al instante.

—Podemos esperar un milagro...

Él se volvió bruscamente, exclamando cansado:

—¡No hay que esperar nada! ¡Yo sé lo que sucederá! ¡Yo lo vi!

—¿Tú qué?-cuestionó, parpadeando confundida. Él respiraba agitado, los puños contraídos con fuerza y los ojos que se paseaban perdidos por el suelo. —¿A qué te refieres con que lo viste?-volvió a preguntar.

Si no hubiese estado tan colmado de sensaciones de resentimiento consigo mismo, Shaoran Li podría haber inventado algo, cualquier tontería que lo sacara del paso y no lo obligara a revelar su secreto. Si lo decía justo en ese momento, Sakura no sólo se alejaría de él (como supuestamente, tanto deseaba), sino que lo culparía de la muerte de Kaoru. Porque ocultó la verdad. Porque sabía lo que sucedería con ella, y no había hecho nada. ¡Como siempre: se había acobardado sin hacer nada!

—¿Li?-lo llamó la jovencita.

—Pude verlo... porque tengo la habilidad de ver el futuro de las personas con sólo tocarlas-terminó por decir, mientras más rápido mejor.

Esperó una risa. Esperó un comentario desagradable de quien se siente engañada y burlada por una tontería. Esperó que se marchara sin mencionar palabra, porque pensaba que era inútil hablar con un loco de su calaña.

—¿Y viste el futuro de Kaoru también?-preguntó ella repentinamente, como una afirmación. Se quedó pensativa, mirando el tronco de un árbol, hasta que murmuró: —Debe ser difícil tener esa habilidad. Espera...-de pronto chasqueó los dedos, y lo miró como si acabara de descubrir algo—Eso explica porqué no te agrada que las personas se te acerquen.

¡Ahí estaba la gran respuesta! Sakura se alegró de descubrirlo; sabía que había una razón de peso para la actitud del chico. ¡Y qué más de peso que esa habilidad suya!

—¿Sucede siempre que tocas a alguien?

Shaoran intentó despabilarse, porque su asombro lo había dejado de una pieza.

¿Por qué no le hacía más preguntas? ¿Por qué no se asustaba, se alejaba, lo inculpaba? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba como cualquiera en su lugar lo habría hecho?

—"_Porque es rara"-_se dijo, con una gotita escurriendo por la sien ante la expresión de candoroso asombro en su cara; ya con creces se lo había demostrado durante esos días. Dio un suspiro, volviendo a afirmarse en el grueso tronco del duraznero, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho—No siempre... No... no puedo controlarlo-vio a la muchacha asentir con la boca ligeramente abierta. Y quiso cuestionarse, otra vez, si estaba haciendo lo correcto con decírselo.

—¿Viste... –Sakura afirmó su voz temblorosa, luego de dar una profunda inspiración—...a Kaoru morir?

Volvió a revivir la escena del quirófano; doctores y enfermeras, Nanami oprimiendo el osito del felpa contra su pecho.

—_No te mueras, mi niña... Por favor_

Los rostros de los médicos se miraban con desaliento. El sonido de la máquina que llevaba registro de sus palpitaciones, se quedó fijo en un pitido que dañaba los oídos.

Y las luces se apagaron, con ellas la visión.

Era más que obvio, ¿no?

—Jamás me equivoco-declaró en un murmullo áspero. —Lo que veo se cumple. Así como te vi caer de las escaleras.

—¿Viste que me hacía daño?-preguntó ella, con intención. Shaoran frunció el ceño, creyendo que comenzaba a burlarse de él cuando era para lo que menos tenía ánimos en esa circunstancia, con Kaoru grave dentro de la sala de urgencias... Claro, resultaba que todo este tiempo había fingido creerle para salir con un golpe final; se reiría en su cara. Negó sin pensarlo con la cabeza. —¿Sabes porqué no?...-él rodó los ojos, comenzando a apartarse. Ya no tenía porqué estar dejando que lo humillara con un sarcástico: "porque es imposible que veas el futuro"— Porque tú llegaste a salvarme, Li. Y no permitiste que me pasara nada malo.

Su espalda volvió a caer sobre el tronco perdiendo el impulso que usaría para incorporarse. Miró sorprendido la sonrisa de Sakura.

—Lo mismo con Kaoru. Tú puedes salvarla. Sí podemos esperar un milagro.

No recordaba qué había dicho ella después; al parecer, le informó que regresaría adentro para obtener más noticias. Shaoran alzó la mirada al cielo cuando pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.

—Un milagro-murmuró despacio, recordando su deseo que la pequeña pudiera salir de ese hospital y jugar con la nieve. Y se concentró en ese único pensamiento por horas y horas...

—Un milagro-repitió Sakura, mientras observaba con cariño el osito color gris sentado en sus rodillas, y a su lado, la enfermera Nanami mantenía la mirada cristalizada fija en las puertas del quirófano que estaban prontas a abrir.

El doctor asomó su alta figura, y Nanami se levantó instantáneamente de su lugar. No pudo pronunciar palabras, atascadas dolorosamente entre ese nudo que se formaba en su garganta, pero su mirada ávida buscó los ojos del médico.

—Se pondrá bien-dijo él, una vez se hubo quitado la mascarilla. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa serena—Tú hija es la niña más fuerte, Nanami.

—¡Gracias al cielo!-saltó ella a los brazos del hombre, que la recibió un tanto sofocado. —Gracias... Gracias doctor...

—No me lo agradezcas a mí-sonrió. —Agradécelo a ese ángel que nunca la abandona, y agradécetelo a ti, por haber traído al mundo una niña tan bonita y tan valiente-dijo, terminando de secar tiernamente las lagrimas que empapaban las mejillas de la joven madre.

Sakura sonrió con júbilo, abrazando el oso cerca de su pecho. Sus piernas corrieron de prisa por los pasillos, sin poder evitar que de sus labios brotaran a cada tanto alegres risas de pura satisfacción, de sólo saber que Kaoru ya estaba bien y pronto volverían a hablar; de sólo saber que la enfermera Nanami recuperaba el brillo en sus amorosos ojos de madre; de sólo saber qué diría Shaoran cuando se enterara...

Se detuvo cuando al doblar en una esquina, casi chocan ambos de frente. Li parecía cansado y pálido, como la primera vez que se habían visto.

—¿Ella...?-comenzó a preguntar el chico, nervioso y estremecido.

Y Sakura no pudo soportarlo más, tomando una de sus manos y guiándolo con rapidez hacia el sector de urgencias.

Shaoran no olvidaría fácilmente el momento en que ambos atravesaron la puerta, bajo la luz de un crepúsculo que inundaba cálidamente las cuatro paredes de la habitación. En medio de ella la cama, donde Kaoru dormía apaciblemente, de regreso toda la vida en sus rasgos infantiles.

—¿Uhm?-despertó de pronto con dificultad. Sus ojos adormecidos enfocaron la figura de la enfermera, y sonrió débilmente—Hola mami.

—Hola, mi pequeña-respondió ella, con profunda emoción contenida en la voz. Respiró hondo, para evitar soltar el llanto, y despejó de su frente algunas hebras de cabello—El doctor, y todos nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Pero no debes esforzarte tanto, ahora. Es mejor que descanses.

Kaoru dio un vistazo a los demás presentes. Su doctor, cerca de su madre, le sonreía abiertamente como rara vez lo hacía. Un par de enfermeras en la puerta, con las que hablaba seguido su mamá, lucían contentas de verla bien y sus ojos parecían próximos a expulsar lagrimitas de emoción. Y sus dos nuevos amigos, Sakura y Shaoran, parecían haber entrado luego de dar una larga carrera, porque sus pechos subían y bajaban mientras recuperaban el aliento, y la miraban con los ojos ligeramente abiertos de la sorpresa.

—Qué bueno que ya no están peleados-murmuró, esbozando otra sonrisa.

Las miradas de las tres enfermeras, y el curioso doctor, imitaron el recorrido visual de la pequeña Kaoru.

—¿Estarán de novios?-cuestionó animada una de las dos enfermeras, a su acompañante.

—Ay, Mayu, es obvio-respondió la otra, soltando una risita.

Sakura tardó en encontrar el motivo de su comentario, hasta que dio en el detalle: no había soltado la mano de su vecino desde que habían corrido para llegar hasta el lugar.

—P-perdón-se excusó avergonzada. No había controlado el impulso de cogerle la mano, y sólo ahora, recordando lo que él le había confesado, comprendió que había sido una tontería de su parte.

Caminó hasta la camilla para depositar con cuidado el osito de la niña a su lado.

—De acuerdo, fue suficiente tiempo de visitas, jovencita-dijo el médico recuperando su semblante serio—Vas a cerrar esos ojitos tuyos y a dormir, que acabas de salir de una operación.

—¿Puedo decirle antes algo a Shaoran?-pidió la niña, mirando hacia el castaño. —Es un secreto.

Esperó la aprobación del sujeto de delantal y se acercó hacia ella, bajando la cabeza ante el gesto que hizo para que se agachara.

Cuando el secreto acabó, Shaoran recuperó su altura, y Sakura abrió atónita sus brillantes ojos verdes, creyendo que podía estar presenciando alguna distorsión de la realidad... Porque Shaoran Li no sonreía, al menos, ella nunca lo había visto hacerlo, y el gesto dulcificaba por completo su rostro.

—Ahora les pediré que se retiren, o esta pequeña no dejará de hablar-comentó el doctor, con una sonrisa.

—Muchísimas gracias por estar aquí-agradeció Nanami una vez afuera, estrechando las manos de Sakura.

—No tiene porqué agradecernos, somos amigos de Kaoru y estaremos siempre cuando nos necesite, ¿verdad Li?-la chica parpadeó al ver que su acompañante ya no estaba a su lado. —Hoe, ya escapó otra vez. Bueno, regresaremos otro día. ¡Hasta pronto!

Nanami rió suavemente cuando se despidió con una apresurada reverencia, y marchó por los pasillos en busca del joven chino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quizás debería resignarse a la idea que él ya no estaba en el Hospital, y había decidido irse solo a casa.

Sakura se sentó en las escalerillas de la entrada, sosteniendo la cara en las manos y apoyando los codos en las rodillas, mientras contemplaba el cielo oscurecer. Había perdido toda noción del tiempo, pero debían ser alrededor de las seis, cuando acababa de ocultarse los pocos rastros de sol y la temperatura descendía cada vez más a prisa.

Sopló sus manos heladas para darles un poco de calor, frotándolas una contra la otra. Pero estaba decidida a esperar unos minutos más.

Porque Li no podía haberla olvidado...

Porque si habían llegado juntos, tenían que regresar juntos a casa...

—¿Qué haces?

Alzó la mirada a los ojos del castaño, que parado al final de las escaleras, sostenía un vaso de té recién sacado de una máquina.

—Creí que te habías ido-comentó indiferente, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

—¡E-estaba esperándote!-contestó ella, bajando los escalones con rapidez—Yo era la que creía que te habías ido... Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí y...-dijo al alcanzarlo, pero interrumpió sus atropelladas palabras el vaso de té frente a sus narices. —¿Uh?

—¿No lo vas a querer?

—¡Sí, sí lo quiero!-se lo quitó ella de las manos con premura. Él le estaba dando de su té, en un gesto completamente desinteresado, sólo por compartir, como hacen los amigos. Sakura lo miró caminar a su lado, y aunque ya no había ninguna pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y suave, quizás porque iba pensando en algo agradable y no notaba que le estaba examinando. Se sonrió, sintiendo ella también una repentina paz, acompañando a sus pasos los fuertes latidos en su pecho. Y se prometió hacer todo lo posible para poder verlo sonreír, al menos una sola vez más...

Bebió de golpe un sorbo, tras volver la mirada al camino, y debió hacer el mayor de sus esfuerzos para no quejarse cuando el líquido hirviendo topó con su lengua.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Kaoru?-preguntó de pronto la chica, cuando ya habían subido al tren. Shaoran estaba sentado frente a ella, en una hilera de puestos vacíos.

—Es un secreto-le respondió, cerrando los ojos.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, mirando el suelo y alternadamente al chico de ojos ámbar, que parecía dormido con sus brazos cruzado sobre el pecho y la cabeza apoyada contra un anuncio de un perfume que promocionaba una chica de cabello verde.

—¿Podrán decírmelo algún día?-cuestionó sonriendo, a lo que Li, sin abrir los ojos, se encogió de hombros murmurando:

—Probablemente...

"Jian dice... que tú no tuviste la culpa" 

Shaoran dibujó una nueva sonrisa, valiéndose de la distracción de la chica de ojos verdes.

—Gracias, Jian-musitó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol lanzó un satisfecho suspiro al terminar con su desayuno, y miró a su sobrino comiendo del suyo pausadamente. No quiso alertarlo sobre la hora, ya era suficiente con ver que Shaoran comía de sus experimentos culinarios, y que parecía agradarle, o al menos, no desagradarle demasiado como para no comer.

Era lunes y se cumplía el período de castigo impuesto por el director. No quería cometer el error de preguntarle cómo se encontraba para regresar, porque sabía que Shaoran no aceptaba del todo el acuerdo y si estaba en Seijo era exclusivamente para obedecer a lo que otros esperaban de él, entre ellos su fallecido padre.

—Ayer no me comentaste dónde habías ido con Sakura. Estuvieron desaparecidos toda la tarde-recordó de pronto el maestro, con una entonación que sólo provocó una expresión de fastidio en su sobrino. —¿Ya son amigos?-Eriol se arriesgó con el siguiente comentario, y sabía que corría peligro, pero su curiosidad pudo demás y dijo: —Sería realmente bueno que ustedes dos se conocieran más. Sakura es una niña dulce y amable, además es bonita, ¿no?. Podrían llegar a ser más que amigos, quizás hasta...

—Eriol-lo cortó el castaño, impacientándose.

—Sólo era mi opinión, ya sabes, un chico y una chica que son muy amigos muchas veces terminan descubriendo otro tipo de sentimientos.

—¿Como tu _amistad_ con Tsuji?

El ojiazul asintió, si bien no era el mejor de los ejemplos.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, Eriol. No me acostaré con Kinomoto si eso es a lo que refieres-el chico se levantó de la mesa, tomando su bolso de la silla contigua.

Y antes de que su tío agregara algo, lo que resultaba imposible al quedarse helado con el dedo alzado y la boca abierta sin encontrar modo de contradecirlo, pues la equivalencia de la que hablaban entre amistad-Megumi implicaba el detalle de compartir la cama, Shaoran dio una vuelta sobre sí para decirle:

—Kinomoto ya lo sabe.

—¿Que no te acostarás con ella...?

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada fría.

—Lo de mi maldición, poder, como quieras llamarle. Se lo dije ayer-replicó, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—¿Lo-lo sabe?-farfulló el hombre de cabello azulado, siguiéndolo por el recibidor, atónito. ¿Por qué Shaoran se lo habría dicho? Sólo eran seis personas las que conocían su secreto, y todas ellas eran su familia, incluido el buen mayordomo Wei que era como si perteneciera a ella. —¿Cómo reaccionó?

—¡Hola!- el alegre rostro de Sakura casi los mata de un susto, cuando Shaoran abrió la puerta para salir. —¡Buenos días, Li! ¡Buenos días, maestro!

Shaoran miró a su tío como respuesta, y éste dejó escapar una leve risita.

—Debí haberlo imaginado-murmuró, a lo que Sakura parpadeó sin comprender de qué estaban hablando. —Buenos días, Sakura.

—¿Cómo le fue en la fiesta, maestro?- preguntó ella entusiasta.

—Ah, de maravillas-respondió con sinceridad, a lo que ambos jóvenes se quedaron algo sorprendidos del cambio, si horas antes de la velada lo habían visto como cordero camino al matadero. —Ya es tarde, es mejor que se apresuren. Pórtate bien, Shaoran. Nos vemos-los despidió, cerrándoles la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

—Él no puede estar hablando en serio...-masculló el castaño, con una gotita descendiendo por su nuca. Si no había preguntado a Eriol por la fiesta, es porque no quería escuchar sus quejas contra la tal Tomoyo y la gente rica, creyendo que había pasado un mal rato. ¿Qué era esa expresión máxima de felicidad en su cara, entonces, cuando dijo que la había pasado "de maravillas"?

—Es posible. Cuando uno tiene buena compañía, puede divertirse hasta en el lugar más aburrido-comentó Sakura mirándole sonriente, con las mejillas y la naricita rojas por el frío, que hacían contraste con la bufanda blanca enrollada en su cuello.

_Sería realmente bueno que ustedes dos se conocieran más. Sakura es una niña dulce y amable, además es bonita, ¿no?. Podrían llegar a ser más que amigos..._

—Eriol está loco-escuchó que dijo su compañero, antes de emprender la marcha por la calle, dejándola atrás como siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Por favor, Nakuru.

—_Mmh, no lo sé. _

—Por favor, por favor, por favor...

—_Ya, ya, le diré a tu madre que vas al gimnasio conmigo. ¡Pero tendrás decirme pronto lo que estás ocultando, ¡Tomoyo Daidouji!!-_exclamó Nakuru tras el teléfono, y la aludida observó atemorizada por todos lados si alguien habría escuchado su nombre gritado a viva voz.

—Gracias. Te debo una-colgó, dando un sonoro suspiro. Guardó el teléfono móvil en su cartera, y siguió caminando por los pasillos de Seijo transitados por estudiantes en su horario de receso.

Su madre parecía comenzar a sospechar algo desde el día de su cumpleaños, cuando le informó que tendrían una entrevista el lunes por la mañana con una importante marca para hacer un anuncio publicitario, y ella se negó rotundamente.

Sonomi no estaba acostumbrada a que le desobedeciera, y sus ojos azules la observaron con desconcierto.

—E-es que... le prometí a Nakuru ir al gimnasio con ella-inventó, rogando a los cielos porque le creyera—Dice que... estoy un poco gorda, y los vestidos que diseñó ya no me entrarán...

—Bien. Eso es porque comes demasiadas porquerías dulces-le regañó la mujer, con un mohín de repugnancia.

Al menos, la excusa del gimnasio la mantendría bastante alejada de lo que realmente la ocupaba todas las mañanas, y algunas tardes: su trabajo como maestra reemplazante.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta de la sala de maestros, cuando la voz de Eriol le llegó como un murmullo desde adentro, y no comprendió porqué las piernas le negaron seguir avanzando. Se había preparado todo el fin de semana para cuando volvieran a encontrarse, cara a cara, sin disfraces. Mentalmente, los supuestos encuentros dentro de la sala de maestros y los pasillos, se limitaban a un saludo casual y a excusas de ella para alejarse lo más pronto posible, como había estado haciendo desde que lo conoció.

Kaho Mitsuki soltó una alegre carcajada, mientras terminaba de meter en su carpeta unos exámenes recién corregidos.

—¿Por qué la risa?-preguntaba Eriol, sentado en uno de los sillones.

—¿No habrás imaginado todo, colega? Me dijiste que habías bebido mucha champaña.

—No, ¡estoy seguro que fue real!-exclamó él, poniéndose de pie casi de un salto. Tomoyo siguió mirando su espalda desde un recoveco de la puerta, recordando la manera en que sus manos se habían aferrado a esos fuertes hombros. "¿En qué estás pensando?...", se recriminó, sintiendo el calor subir progresivamente a sus mejillas, y debió ahogar una exclamación con ambas manos en su boca, cuando lo escuchó decir:—Yo estuve con Tomoyo Daidouji en ese balcón...

¿Acaso él recordaba todo? ¡Y encima estaba contándoselo a Mizuki!?

—...y nos besamos-terminó por decir el maestro de artes, sonrojándose tenuemente como si fuera un adolescente. Se rascó el cabello, mientras caminaba inquieto alrededor de la sala de maestros, donde sólo quedaban él y su fiel confidente. —Esa chica es... increíble. Mucho más hermosa que en esas fotografías, Kaho, y tiene algo que la hace parecer a un verdadero ángel...-murmuraba con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, recordando lo ocurrido. No había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Esa misma noche había soñado con lo ocurrido en el balcón, y no terminaba precisamente con una interrupción de Megumi...

—¿Te gustó?-preguntó Kaho, retomando su papel de terapeuta y mirándole agudamente desde el escritorio.

Eriol amplió su sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

—Me encantó.

—"_¿Qué diablos está diciendo?"-_se alarmó Tomoyo, cada vez más sofocada.

—¿Qué planeas hacer entonces? Que yo sepa, odiabas a la chica y no querías ni verla.

Ahí estaba el gran dilema. Porque desde el momento en que pudo probar esos labios femeninos, dudaba poder permanecer demasiado tiempo sin volver a sentirla cerca.

—Voy a conquistarla-declaró con voz ronca, que terminó por provocar un estallido de emociones en el corazón de la joven modelo. —Haré que ella caiga a mis pies, y recuperaré el Palacio a lo que era antes.

¿Qué tenía que ver el Palacio?, se preguntó la rubia muchacha, sin comprender.

—Eriol, no puedes usarla sólo para conseguir un objetivo. Sé que el Palacio significa mucho para tu carrera, pero no puedes ganarlo lastimando a una pobre niña.

—No la conoces, Kaho. Chicas como ellas no sufren, porque no tienen corazón- rebatió él, tomando una de las revistas y mostrando la fotografía de la modelo, cargando la pequeña botellita de perfume. La señaló, con una oscura sonrisa—Ya está decidido: Tomoyo Daidouji, será mía, tal y como el Palacio Kiniro.

Kaho hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza, pero comprendió que era inútil hacerlo recapacitar si eso involucraba algo tan importante como su sueño de la exposición en el famoso Palacio.

—Señorita Shiro-se sorprendió la maestra Mizuki, de ver a la joven reemplazante afirmada en la pared y más pálida de lo normal. —¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Eriol miró hacia la puerta, acercándose preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó, buscando de inmediato a la joven.—¿Qué le pasa, Nadeshiko? ¿Dónde le duele? ¿Quiere que la lleve a enfermería?

—Estoy bien-habló ella con la voz impávida, apartando su mano antes de que él llegara a tocarla, y enfrentando los dulces ojos añiles con una mirada llena de aborrecimiento—No necesito su ayuda.

Lo hizo a un lado con una fuerza que no creía capaz en una muchacha de apariencia tan frágil, y la vio entrar con pasos seguros hasta su casillero.

—¿Qué le...?-Eriol fue interrumpido por el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta del locker golpeando contra el contiguo (que resultaba ser el suyo) —¿...pasa a esa mujer?-terminó por preguntar asustado, viéndola sacar su material con brusquedad y empujarlo dentro de su bolso.

—Ah, es parte de los misterios que encerramos, Eriol-dijo Kaho, golpeando suavemente su hombro tres veces—Pero creo que a ti te agrada descubrirlos...

Bueno, viendo los repentinos cambios de humor en su nueva colega, dudaba mucho si su curiosidad se aplicaba a todo el género.

—"_Yo le demostraré que Tomoyo Daidouji no tiene corazón"-_se juró, cerrando la puerta del casillero y secando silenciosamente un par de lagrimas que habían escapado de sus bonitos ojos amatistas, opacados ahora por una sombra de frialdad que llegaron a verse negros, tan negros, como los de la chica que era el rostro de aquél famoso perfume.

Perfume cuya dulzona esencia ya inundaba los pasillos de todo Seijo, impregnado en las lozanas pieles de sus alumnas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Gaba:** son las 2:47 am en Chile continental, y por fin terminé este capítulo:D

...Son las 13:11 pm en Chile continental y subiré el capítulo xD

Me quedé dormida anoche, errh, no sé en qué momento claro, nadie recuerda el momento en que se duerme. Pero bueno, vamos al fic... Saldré con la excusa de siempre, de que la universidad, y el tiempo, y etc, así que como siempre apelaré a la comprensión de cada uno. No tenía en mente hacer el capítulo tan largo, pero espero no haberles aburrido demasiado (común en mí xD) y al menos dejar contentos a quienes les agrada el ET, porque desde aquí comienza lo bueno :)

En cuanto a Shaoran y su obstinada amiga, vemos que ya está acostumbrándose a tenerla cerca. ¿Pero cuánto le durará? Hehe, Gaba ya está maquinando cosas muy malas para el próximo capítulo xD

Respondí sus reviews a sus cuentas (esta vez, sí que lo hice xD) y para los que no tienen, las subí al profile.

Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejar sus comentarios.

Que tengan un lindo día!


End file.
